Your Heart
by choRyeoni
Summary: akankah ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia bagi kyuhyun dan Ryeowook? akankan Ryeowook membuka hatinya untuk namja lain selain sungmin? / GS/ end chap
1. Chapter 1

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Sungmin (namja)

Donghae (namja)

**Pairing:** MinWook, niatnya mau ada KyuWook juga

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**##selamat membaca##**_

Sepasang kekasih, kini tengah menikmati waktu mereka di tepian danau yang ada di tengah taman kota. Cuaca yang begitu cerah dan udara yang sejuk membuat mereka betah berlama-lama disana. Sang namja menyamankan kepalanya di kaki sang yeoja yang terjulur. Dan yeoja cantik itu duduk sambil bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil matanya focus membaca majalah yang berada di tangannya.

"Wookie-ah saranghae…" ujar sang namja.

"hhmmh.." yeoja cantik itu masih betah dengan majalah yang tengah dia baca.

"wookiee…" ucap sang namja sakratis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dipaha yeoja itu, membuatnya kegelian..

"hentikan oppa,, aku sedang membaca sekarang.."

Namja itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"jadi kau lebih mementingkan majalah itu daripada ungkapan cinta oppa padamu eoh?"

"baiklah, nado saranghae oppa ku yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan" ujar yeoja itu sambil kembali membaca.

"aiissh, menyebalkan. Wookie, saat ini kita kan sedang berkencan, masa kau lebih memperhatikan majalah itu ketimbang oppa". Kata namja itu sambil merebut majalahnya yang kini sudah berpindah di tangannya.

"YAA.. Sungmin Oppa, kembalikan dong, aku belum selesai membaca artikel itu." Yeoja itu berusaha untuk mengambil kembali majalah kesayangannya itu dari tangan sang namjachingu.

"andwe.." "pokoknya hari ini adalah waktu untuk kita berduaan, jadi lupakan sebentar ne majalahmu ini" sambil memasukkan majalahnya kedalam tas.

"aah oppa jahat…" sang yeoja merengut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya..

"haha… kau itu sangat lucu Wookie kalau sedang marah begitu.." yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"hhmmmh bagaimana kalau oppa nyanyikan sebuah lagu ya Wookie..?" tanya sang namjachingu merayu.

"tidak mau"

"looh kenapa? ayolah suara Oppa kan keren gini, nanti kamu nyesel loh kalau tidak mau dengar oppa nyanyi"

"haaah baiklah terserah Oppa saja… hati-hati ya aku tidak mau gendang telingaku jadi rusak gara-gara suara Oppa.." jawab Wookie.

"haha tidak akan chagi,, justru telingamu itu akan selalu merindukan suara merdu Oppa" ujarnya sambil memegang sebuah gitar.

"lagu ini special ku persembahkan untuk kekasihku tercinta, Kim Ryeowook"

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar lalu mengalunlah suara merdu sang namjachingu yang bernama Sungmin itu, menyanyikan lagu Marry U. (mian, pke English translate, biar lebih berasa romantisnya. Kkkk)

My bride, my present from the heavens above

Are you happy? There's tears flowing from your eyes

Until the day your black hair turns grey

I promise to love you forever

I want to tell you every single day that "I love you"

Would you marry me?

I want to live loving you and cherishing you

I want to put you to sleep in my arms every night

Would you marry me?

Will you give my heart this permission?

I'll stay next to you for the rest of my life (I do)

I love you (I do)

Through rain and snow I'll cherish you (I do)

I'll take care of you (My love)

I swear, I hate lies, I hate distrust

My princess, my love, stay with me

Even though we'll age, I want to live each day smiling

Would you marry me?

Will you be my everything?

Through hardships and troubles (I do)

I'll always be there (I do)

All the many days we'll spend together (I do)

I'm going to be thankful each and every day (My Love)

I prepared this for you since long ago

Please take this shiny ring in my hand

I'll remember this promise we shared with the same heart

Would you marry me?

I'll stay next to you for the rest of my life (I do)

I love you (I do)

Through rain and snow I'll cherish you (I do)

I'll take care of you (My love)

Through hardships and troubles (I do)

I'll always be there (I do)

All the many days we'll spend together (I do)

I know I lack many things but not my love

I'll look out and take care of you

Will you promise me just one thing?

No matter what happens

We'll always love each other... That's all

Will you marry me? I do

Setelah sungmin selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, dia merasa terharu.

"Oppa, apakah kau baru saja melamarku?" tanya Ryeowook

"aniyo. Oppa hanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu." Jawab sungmin polos.

"OPPAA.. kau itu jahat sekali sih. Aku benci Oppa…" ujar Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Sungmin.  
Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sambil melihat permukaan danau yang tenang.

Ryeowook pov

Sungmin Oppa jahat. Aduh aku jadi malu begini. Kenapa coba tadi dia menyanyikan lagu yang seperti itu? Kata-katanya kan seperti seseorang yang melamar kekasihnya. AAhh Wookie pabbo, kenapa juga harus bertanya seperti tadi. Aiishh aku malu sekali..

Ryeowook pov end

Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook, setelah berada di samping Ryeowook dia menjulurkan kotak kecil kehadapan Ryeowook.

"apa ini Oppa?"

"bukalah!"

Ryeowook membuka kotak itu perlahan. Sebuah cincin berhiaskan batu permata berwarna merah delima terpasang indah disana. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Oppa, jangan menggodaku terus. Tadi lagu yang sangat romantis, sekarang sebuah cincin. Apa maksud oppa yang sebenarnya?" rajuk ryeowook.

Sambil mengambil cincin yang ada dalam kotak itu, Sungmin berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya. Tangan kanannya memegang jemari Ryeowook.

"Mianhe Wookie, Oppa hanya bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. Saat ini Oppa tidak memintamu menikah dengan Oppa, hanya saja Oppa ingin memintamu menunggu hingga semuanya siap, hingga Oppa mapan dengan pekerjaan yang saat ini Oppa jalani.. cincin ini hanyalah sebagai penanda bahwa kau bersedia untuk menunggu waktunya tiba. Apakah kau bersedia untuk menunggu Oppa?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah serius.

Wookie menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Airmata haru semakin mengalir deras di pipinya. Perlahan dia anggukan kepalanya, karena tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Wookie apakah kau bersedia untuk menungguku?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"i..iya Oppa, aku akan menunggu Oppa. Aku percaya pada Oppa, apapun yang kau lakukan itu adalah untuk kebahagiaan kita di masa depan".

"gomawo Wookie.." ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan cincin kejari manis Ryeowook. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, begitupun dengan Ryeowook.

Perlahan Sungmin bangkit lalu memeluk Ryeowook.

"Saranghae Wookie.."

"nado saranghae Oppa.."

Sungmin agak melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Bibirnya semakin dekat dengan bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mampu memejamkan mata, jantung keduanya saat ini berdetak sangat cepat, mungkin saat ini mereka dapat merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing. Tinggal beberapa mili bibir mereka saling menempel tiba-tiba

"YAAA LEE SUNGMIN, KIM RYEOWOOK APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak seseorang pada mereka. Sontak saja sungmin dan ryeowook melepaskan pelukan mereka..

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menghindari bertatapan dengan orang yang mengagetkan mereka.

"heh lee sungmin, berani sekali kau mau mencium adikku.."

"hehe.. mian Hae, aku hanya terbawa suasana saja.." ucap sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oppa, apaan siih kenapa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kita kan jadi malu.."

"Oppa kesini mau menjemputmu. Oemma sudah berangkat ke bandara. Kau malah enak-enakan pacaran disini.." jawab Donghae yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Ryeowook.

"benarkah oemma berangkat sekarang? Aiish kenapa aku sampai lupa. Kalau begitu kajja kita temui oemma.." ryeowook terburu-buru mengambil tasnya.

"oppa mianhe ya aku harus mengantar oemma dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan yang tadi ne." ucap ryeowook pada sungmin, sambill mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaa Kim ryeowook apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Donghae sambil melotot, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"aniyo bukan apa-apa ko. Kajja hae oppa.." sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"kami pamit dulu, urusan kita belum selesai Lee Sungmin" ucap Donghae, melotot kearah Sungmin.

"ne. hati-hati ya di jalan. Sampaikan salamku pada Ahjumma."

Wookie menangguk sambil tersenyum.

Donghae dan ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana.

"wook-ah sejak kapan kau jadian dengan sungmin? Kenapa Oppa tidak tahu" tanya Donghae sambil menstarter mobilnya.

"emmh sebenarnya sudah lama Oppa. Makanya Oppa itu jangan terus-terusan sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sementara adik sendiri diterlantarkan".

"kyaa,, kapan Oppa menerlantarkanmu hah? Bicara sembarangan saja.." kata Donghae sambil menoyor (?) kepala Ryeowook.

"Auuwh,Oppa, sakit tahu. Itu memang benar. Buktinya Oppa tidak tahu kalau aku pacaran dengan Sungmin Oppa." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"kau itu, kalau aku terlantarkan beneran, baru tau rasa deh.."

"jangan dong Oppa. Oppa kejam banget. Oh iya Oppa, ada seorang yeoja yang terus menanyakan tentang Oppa padaku..?"

"hah, yeoja? Siapa Wookie?"

"hiiiih giliran tentang yeoja saja segitu antusiasnya… namanya Eunhyuk Oenni. Dia Sunbae ku di fakultas Seni"

"emmh yang mana ya?" Donghae terlihat berpikir..

"nanti saja aku kenalkan pada Oppa.. Dia orangnya cantik loh Oppa, baik, perhatian.."

"heeey kau tidak sedang mencoba menjodohkan Oppa kan?"

"hehe aku hanya kasian selama ini Oppa kan belum pernah pacaran, jadi akan ku kenalkan dengan Eunhyuk Oenni. Siapa tahu saja kalian berjodoh. Hehehe.."

"iisshh anak ini.."

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi saat ini telah sampai dibandara. Ryeowook dan Donghae keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka memasuki bandara sambil melirik kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang. Tak perlu waktu lama orang yang mereka cari sudah mereka temukan. Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan orang itu.

"oemma, kenapa harus pergi sekarang.. setidaknya tinggallah disini sampai minggu depan"

"mianhe wookie, oemma harus berangkat sekarang. Appa menelpon katanya dia harus segera dibawa ke Jepang untuk pengobatan, sebenarnya oemma masih merindukan kalian, tapi oemma bahagia bisa melihat kalian tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang"

"oemma kapan oemma akan kembali lagi?" tanya donghae

"emmh tidak tahu. Mungkin menunggu kesehatan appa kalian pulih saja. Kalau kalian merindukan Appa dan Oemma sering datanglah ke panti. Kalian itu saking sibuknya jadi melupakan kami disana".

"hehe.. mianhe oemma. Oke kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungi kalian. Sampaikan salamku untuk keluarga disana ya oemma.." cengir ryeowook.

"ehmm, baiklah.."

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya..

"sudah waktunya, oemma pergi dulu ya chagi.. jaga diri kalian dengan baik. Hae, kau harus jaga Ryeowook dengan baik ne. ingat jangan sering bertengkar.."

"baik oemma. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap donghae

"oemma aku akan sangat merindukanmu.." kata Wookie sambil memeluk erat oemmanya.

"iya, oemma juga akan merindukan kalian. Sudahlah sekarang sebaiknya kalian pulang ne. bye Hae, bye ryeowook.." tuturnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"bye oemma, hati-hati ya.." ujar keduanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sosok oemma nya menghilang dari pandangan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah Ryeowook langsung menuju kamarnya. Donghae pun sama. Karena hari sudah larut mereka langsung beristirahat di kamar masing-maisng.

Sebuah deringan telpon membangunkan Ryeowook dari tidurnya.

"hmmh, sungmin Oppa, ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon?" innernya.

"yeboseyo, Oppa…"

"_Wookie, mianhe Oppa mengganggumu_.."

"Tak apa Oppa. Hmmh ada Oppa menelponku?"

"_aniyo, Oppa hanya merindukanmu. Oppa hanya ingin mendengar suaramu_". Ryeowook mendengar suara Sungmin yang berbeda. Tidak seceria biasanya.

"Oppa, apakah ada masalah?" saat ini Ryeowook sudah sepernuhnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"_tidak ada, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Ne. jaljjayo wookie-ah_".

"tunggu Oppa jangan tutup dulu" ucap Ryeowook buru-buru sebelum Sungmin menutup telponnya.

"_eeh kenapa Wookie_?"

"ceritalah Oppa. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kan Oppa seperti ini!" bujuk Ryeowook.

"_besok saja ya chagi. Oh ya, besok kita bertemu di tempat biasa ya! Jangan lupa kau harus buatkan masakan yang paling enak untuk Oppa. Ne_?"

"haaahh.. baiklah Oppa. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok.."

"_wookie-ah.."_

"ne.."

"_saranghae…"_

"nado saranghae Oppa…"

Plip.. sambungannya terputus.

Ryeowook hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"sebenarnya Sungmin Oppa kenapa? haaah dia membuatku bingung.." ucap ryeowook perlahan. Entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini menjadi tidak enak, dia merasa tidak mau ada esok hari. Besok seeprtinya sesuatu akan terjadi…

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin?

TBC or END

~~yaaaaa author kembali dengan ff yang sederhana ini..

Bagaimana? Apakah harus END atau TBC..

Review ya readerdeul / chingudeul yang baik..

Gamsahamnida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Sungmin (namja)

Donghae (namja)

**Pairing:** MinWook, niatnya mau ada KyuWook juga

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**##Selamat Membaca##**_

"yeobseyo oenni, apakah hari ini oenni bisa temani donghae Oppa?"

"memangnya ada apa Wookie?"

"hari ini aku janji mau mengantar Donghae Oppa untuk cari kado buat teman Oppa yang akan menikah besok lusa. Tapi hari ini Sungmin Oppa mengajakku bertemu dan sepertinya penting, jadi aku minta tolong oenni ya temanin Oppaku!?"

"hmmh bagaimana ya?"

"ayolah oenni, anggap saja sebagai cara PeDeKaTe dengan Oppaku ne?. Lagipula aku mau ko kalau punya kakak ipar seperti Oenni. Hehe.. Ya bisa ya oenni, jeball.." mohon ryeowook.

"hhmmh kamu itu. Baiklah nanti oenni kerumahmu"

"yeee.. gomawo oenni ku sayang. Semoga saja kalian itu berjodoh ya.."

"YAAA KIM RYEOWOOK…" teriak yang di seberang telfon..

"bye Oenni Iparku.. haha.."

Flip sambungan terputus..

"bagaimana Wookie, dia mau menemaniku?" tanya Donghae

"berrees Oppa, katanya nanti dia mau kemari. Oppa siap-siap aja gih. Lagian aku juga mau berangkat sekarang".

"cieee yang mau kencan…" ujar Donghae menggoda Ryeowook.

"apa siyh Oppa…" ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya..

"gomawo yaah udah mau mengenalkan Oppa pada eunhyuk.. keliatan di foto siyh dia manis juga" kata Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. Sudah cantik, baik, mau menjodohkannya pula.. hahaha..

"iya Oppa sama-sama. Ingat kan apa yang disukai Oenni..?"

"iya Oppa ingat ko, sudah diluar kepala malah.. haha" canda Donghae..

"hmmh bagus deh. Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang ya Oppa…"

"yaa.. hati-hati ya adikku yang cantik.."

Sebelum pergi Ryeowook mencium pipi Donghae -(_author juga pengen_) Sambil berbisik "Good Luck ya Oppa. Heheh"..

Ryeowook pov

Haah sebenarnya hari ini aku males banget mau ketemu Sungmin Oppa. Heey,,,, jangan salah paham dulu. Soalnya tadi malam suaranya terdengar aneh *_mungkin lagi flu?*_ ya nggak mungkin lah, secara siangnya kan kita ketemu. Dan Oppa sehat-sehat saja tuh.. *_ooo mungkin kecapean_* iya kali ya. Akhir-akhir ini Oppa kan sedang sibuk, baru kemarin tuh dia nyantei begitu. Eeeh siapa siyh yang tadi jawab pertanyaanku? Hantu kali ya? Hiiih. Mengerikan apa disekitar sini ada hantunya ya? (_sambil clingak_ _clinguk)_ aah mana mungkin ada hantu di siang hari.. hahaha… _(okeh abaikan).._

Ryeowook pov end

Ryeowook berjalan menuju danau tempat favorit untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya menjinjing keranjang makanan, yang sudah disiapkannya dari rumah tadi. Sungmin terlihat sudah menunggu di bangku yang ada di tepian danau itu.

"Oppa, sudah lama sampai?"

"Wookie.. lumayan sudah lima belas menit Oppa menunggumu, kenapa lama?"

"tadi kan aku harus menyiapkan bekal ini dulu Oppa. Lagian ada apa siyh kenapa harus dibuatkan makanan segala?" ujar Ryeowook sambil duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Oppa ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja ko"

"kemana?"

"ayolah, jangan banyak tanya nanti keburu siang, Oppa kan ingin lama-lama dengan yeojachingu Oppa. Hehe.." kata Sungmin sambil mencubit hidung Ryeowook..

"kyyaa sakit Oppa.."

"habis kamu itu manis banget siyh Wookie, jadi tiap ngliat kamu Oppa, jadi ingin nyubitin (?) kamu terus."

"Oppa iiiisshh… mau ngajak jalan kemana?"

"kita ke Lotte World saja yuk?!" ajak sungmin semangat

"jinjja? Ayo Oppa kita kesana, lagian aku udah lama nggak liburan. Ayo Oppa… ayooo" ujar Wookie berbinar.

~Skip Time~…

Ryeowook dan Sungmin telah sampai di Lotte World, tempat yang sangat menyengkan untuk menghilangkan penat. Hampir setiap permainan mereka coba. Disela-sela itu Sungmin menyempatkan untuk ber-selca ria dengan Ryeowook. tak lupa mereka memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan Ryeowok.

"hmmmh, masakanmu ini sangat enak chagi. Darimana kamu belajar memasak?"

"aku belajar dari oemma di panti. Disana hampir semua anak gadis harus bisa memasak. Katanya kita sebagai calon ibu rumah tangga harus bisa memanjakan anak dan suami dengan masakan yang enak dan dibuat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.."

"emmh, pantas masakanmu ini enak sekali. Berapa banyak cinta yang kamu gunakan untuk membuat semua ini?"

"ah Oppa cintaku tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun. Mau sebanyak apapun aku menambahkan untuk setiap makanan yang aku buat, Oppa tenang saja cintaku tidak akan habis. Hahaha" mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan bermain-main di Lotte World.. ketika mereka berjalan, tak sengaja Ryeowook melihat sebuah boneka jerapah yang lucu dan imut (_kyaaaa sama seperti Wook-pa_)—_gak usah d denger.._

"Oppa, lihat!"

"emmh, apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"itu.. aku ingin boneka itu Oppa. Belikan ne! hehe.." kata Ryeowook sambil memancarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"kamu itu nggak usah memasang tampang imut gitu deh, ayo Oppa belikan.."

"yeee.." teriak Ryeowook semangat.

Sungmin memilihkan boneka yang paling lucu, tapi dia jadi bingung sendiri, karena warna dan bentuk bonekanya hampir sama.. akhirnya dia mengambil boneka jerapah berwarna pink. (_warna Sungmin_ _Oppa banget_)..

"naaah Wookie, yang ini bagaimana?" "bagus kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengacung-acungkan boneka di hadapan Ryeowook..

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.. "kyaa, Oppa masa warna Pink siyh?"

"kenapa? kan bagus Wookie, warnanya sangat feminim, cocok buat kamu."

"jadi boneka jerapahnya bergender yeoja ya, karena warnanya pink?"

"hahaa bukan begitu Chagi, Oppa hanya ingin memberikan barang yang unik untukmu, jadi kamu nggak akan lupa pada Oppa. Minimal kamu ingat moment saat ini". Ujar Sungmin, wajahnya menjadi murung. Melihatnya, Ryeowook jadi tidak tega.

"baiklah Oppa, tidak apa-apa. Lagian lucu juga, seandainya aja ada jerapah asli berwarna pink.. hehe.." Goda Ryeowook sambil mengambil boneka dari tangan Sungmin. melihat itu Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum kembali..

"gomawo Sungmin Oppa.." kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"ne.."

mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Sungmin menggandeng tangan ryeowook. sepanjang hari itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum dan wajah ceria tak sekalipun lepas dari keduanya.. oke, kita tinggalkan dulu Sungmin dan Ryeowook, biar mereka jalan-jalan sepuasnya mengelilingi Lotte World.. _hahahahaha.. (ketawa bonamana_)..

~other place~

"hae, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Ini lucu loh.." kata Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan sebuah baju bayi yang super imut ke Donghae..

"kyaa, mereka itu baru akan menikah. Kenapa sudah dikasih kado baju bayi siyh?" jawab Donghe.

"lalu apa dong, aku jadi pusing gini nyari hadiah yang cocok untuk temanmu itu.." kata eunhyuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"naaahh bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Donghae memperlihatkan bantal yang berbentuk stroberi, memang biasa saja tapi melihat itu, mata Eunhyuk langsung membulat… "_neomu kyopta.."_ innernya

Melihat itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia memperlihatkan selimut dan bedcover yang bercorak stroberi juga.

"kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya donghae sedikit menggoda

"itu.. ehmm.. bagus siyh.." katanya dengan nada yang tidak rela.

Eunhyuk pov

Semua barang yang dia tunjukkan Hae sangat bagus.. kenapa coba mau ngasih kado yang "berbau" stroberi seperti itu.. Hae lebih baik kau berikan padaku saja.. huwaaaa jangan dikasih orang lain..

Eunhyuk pov end

"oke deh kita bungkus saja semuanya". Kata Donghae..

Setelah selesai membungkus dan membayar pada ahjussi penjualnya, mereka berdua pulang.

Donghae mengantarkan Eunhyuk sampai ke apartemennya. Tapi sebelum Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil Donghae menahan tangannya.

"gomawo Hyukie untuk hari ini" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut

"sama-sama Hae. Aku senang ko bisa membantumu". Semburat merah menghiasi pipnya eunhyuk.

"oh ya, kamu bisa bawa barang-barang ini ko.." kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan tas yang berisi kado yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

"looh,, bukannya ini kado untuk temanmu?" kata eunhyuk tak mengerti

"ambillah! Lagian aku tidak yakin mereka akan suka barang-barang yang seperti itu. Hmmmh harusnya tadi kita beli saja baju bayi itu. Hehehe" tawa donghae..

"kenapa diam saja? Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Donghae..

"ah ani.. gomawo ya" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengambil bungkusan kado itu, dengan wajah yang berseri (_yeeeyyy,, akhirnya hae membelikan semua ini untukku..)_

"kalo gitu aku turun dulu ya!"

"kau tidak memintaku untuk mampir hyukie?"

"ah .. euh.. lain kali saja ya Hae, hari ini masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Hehe.." jawab eunhyuk.

"ya sudah deh. Bye hyukie.." donghae mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"bye.. gomawo hae…" kata eunhyuk sambil melambaikan lima jari kanannya ..

Setelah Donghae meninggalkannya Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sambil menatap kado yang dia bawa.

"aaahh gomawo hae.. saranghe.." kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis..

~Back to Minwook.~

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, karena keasyikan mereka jadi lupa waktu.

"wookie, kita ke danau dulu yu! Oppa ingin menikmati pemandangan disana"

"Oppa, sebentar lagi kan malam, besok saja lagi ya, aku sudah lelah hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"tidak bisa Chagi, pokoknya harus sekarang. Besok mungkin sudah tidak ada waktu…"

Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan di samping Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sungmin. "apa maksud Oppa?"

"mau kan kamu temani Oppa?"

"hmmh baiklah.." angguk Wookie. perasaan tidak enaknya kembali muncul. Ini yang dia takutkan sejak kemarin.

Mereka berjalan beririingan menuju bangku yang biasa mereka tempati.. Tempat itu memang sangat indah disenja hari, kelap kelip lampu yang berjejer di sepanjang tepi danau menjadi hiasan tersendiri yang nyaman dipandang mata, matahari yang akan terbenam di ufuk barat menambah suasana yang menenangkan. Disinilah mereka duduk sambil menikmati matahari terbenam, menghadap danau yang berwarna jingga, memantulkan warna langit kala itu. (_reader bayangin aja ya_)..

"wook-ah, terima kasih sudah mau menemani Oppa hari ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkaaan sekali, bisa seharian bersama denganmu" ujar Sungmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"sama-sama Oppa, aku juga hari ini sangat senang bisa jalan-jalan berdua. Kapan-kapan kita jalan lagi ya Oppa?!" pinta Ryeoowook. Seketika itu juga raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Wajah yang tadi ceria kini tampak murung.

"Oppa, gwencanha?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Wook-ah, sebenarnya besok Oppa harus berangkat ke Jepang.."

"MWOYA? Ke jepang?"

"iya, mianhe Oppa tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya padamu. Appa memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang baru disana"

"tapi kenapa mendadak Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook, hatinya merasakan sakit, ketika harus berjauhan dengan Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan berlaku kejam seperti ini. Kalau Oppa pergi aku bagaimana? Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Oppa. Hiks.." airmata telah mengalir di pipi mulus Ryeowook..

"ssssttt Uljima chagi.. mianhe tapi Appa baru menelfon kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Appa, karena aku anak satu-satunya. Seharusnya Oppa berangkat hari ini, Oppa hanya diberikan waktu satu hari untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan Oppa. Kamu jangan khawatir karena ini untuk masa depan kita juga Chagi. Bukankah kemarin kamu sudah bersedia menunggu Oppa?" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Oppa jahat, egois. untuk apa kemarin memintaku menunggumu, kalau Oppa akan pergi? Aku pikir Oppa akan selalu berada d dekatku, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Oppa jahat.. hiks.." kata Ryeowook sambil memukul-mukul dada Sungmin.

"sssttt tenanglah chagi.." sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan "Oppa tahu, tak seharusnya Oppa seegois ini, memintamu untuk menunggu Oppa, tapi Oppa melakukan itu karena Oppa sangat mencintaimu. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memastikan bahwa perasaan dan cintamu hanya untuk Oppa" (_Min-ppa egois_) "jadi tunggulah Oppa pulang ne!" pinta Sungmin..

"tapi Oppa.. hiks.. berapa lama Oppa akan berada di Jepang hiks..?"

"Oppa juga belum tahu chagi, mungkin dua tahun, tergantung bagaimana perusahaan itu nantinya."

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya, "MWO? dua tahun? Tapi itu terlalu lama Oppa.."

"Oppa tahu itu sangat lama, kamu harus percaya apa yang Oppa yang lakukan ini adalah untuk kita, demi masa depan kita. Hmmh?"

"masa depan bisa kita bangun bersama Oppa, kita bisa memulainya dari nol kalau kita mau, tidak usah pergi ke Jepang Oppa.." kata Ryeowook sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin.

"mianhe chagi, oppa tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga Appa sudah mengurus Oppa sendirian, sekarang adalah waktunya Oppa untuk membalas semua kebaikan Appa. Oppa tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, kita hanya perlu menunda, menunda untuk kebahagiaan kita Chagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu selama dua tahun".

"bagaimana kalau di Jepang, Oppa mencintai gadis lain?"

"hehehe.. tidak akan chagi, hati Oppa hanya untukmu.. Oppa akan selalu berusaha menjaga hati ini hanya untuk Kim Ryeowook seorang ..." "kamu juga jangan mencintai pria lain selain Oppa ne!"

"emmh.. aku tidak janji Oppa, lagian aku kan cantik dan manis seperti ini pasti banyak yang menyukaiku. Kalau ada yang melamarku dan dia lebih dari Oppa aku pasti akan menerimanya.." kata Ryeowook tenang.

Sungmin melotot mendengar jawaban Ryeowook..

"kyaaa, kenapa jawabannya seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin sambil manyun.

"hehe,,, tentu saja tidak akan Oppa sayang. Aku akan selalu mencintai Oppa. Kalau aku merindukan Oppa, aku akan melihat jari manisku, juga jerapah pink yang Oppa berikan tadi."

"naaah begitu dong.. jadi kamu sudah rela Oppa pergi ke Jepang?"

"iya Oppa, aku akan menunggumu. Oppa, jalankan saja tugas di Jepang dengan tenang ne. jangan khawatirkan aku" ucap Wookie pura-pura tegar, padahal hatinya sangat sakit. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin melihat kesedihannya..

"gomawo chagi gomawo.." Sungmin kembali memeluk Ryeowook dengan sayang. Perlahan mereka merenggangkan pelukannya. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook, lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kissable Ryeowook.. ciuman sayang yang tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya ada perasaan cinta yang tulus dari keduanya, Sungmin menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Airmata kembali menghiasi wajah keduanya mengalir lembut di sela-sela bibir mereka.

~other place~

Donghae duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, sesekali matanya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam Sembilan, tapi Ryeowook belum pulang juga. Dengan cemas dia melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook tapi tidak tersambung juga..

-ceklek-

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka

"Wookie, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Donghae masih duduk di sofanya sambil menatap Wookie, yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Bukannya menjawab tiba-tiba tubuh Ryeowook limbung, dan terjatuh.

"Bruughh.."

"woo…wookie, gwencanha?" tanya Donghae setengah berlari mengahmpiri adiknya.

"wookie.. ireona…" ujar Donghae sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook di pangkuannya..

TBC or END?

*kyaaaa kyaaa kyaaa…. Author balik lagi nih… hihi (_dengan senyum gajenya_)*

Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus kah atau burukkah? Mian kalau Minwooknya kurang romantis, soalnya authornya bukan orang yg romantis siyyh.. ^^

Oia, kenapa author pake pairing MinWook? Soalnya author itu MinWook shipper, KyuWook shipper, pokoknya yang ada Wook'nya deh. ^^

Author ngerasa sebel aja tiap nyari ff, jarang banget nemu yang pairingnya MinWook, akhirnya author mencoba dengan segala cara dan upaya untuk membuat ff tentang Minwook..kkkk (_curhat deeh..)_

Oke bagi yang ingin KyuWook, chap depan ya.. itu pun kalau masih ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya. Kkkk

Heemmh sepertinya author harus **mewajibkan review**, bagi yang udah terlanjur baca ni ff. hehehe..

Endingnya mau MinWook atau KyuWook,, masih author pikirkan. _#plakkk.._

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah mampir; **Kyute Evilmagnae, thiefhanie, eidelwiana , park chaesoo, array'ryeowook always, ryeo ryeo ryeong, baekhyunKyu, rye, ms kim , ilma, fiewook.** Ditunggu lagi yaa komen dan review'an nya..

-love u all-

Have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**##Selamat Membaca##**_

"engmmmhh…." Ryeowook menggeliat dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari kian mencoba memasuki celah matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Wook-ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang sambil duduk di sampingnya. Lalu meraba kening Ryeowook. "_hmmh demamnya sudah turun_" innernya

"Oppa, jam berapa sekarang?"

"lihat matahari sudah tinggi begitu. Sekarang sudah jam 11 siang Wook-ah.."

"apa? Jam 11 aku harus segera pergi.." Ryeowook terburu-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi kepalanya masih terasa pening.

"awwhh…" sambil memijat pelipisnya..

"kau sudah baikan Wook-ah, semalam kamu pingsan?" kata Donghae cemas

"hmmh benarkah, aku tidak ingat Oppa.., mungkin aku kelelahan Oppa.."

"oh iya aku harus pergi sekarang, bisa-bisa aku telat Oppa.." sambung Ryeowook. kepalanya yang terasa pening tidak dirasakannya.

"kau mau kemana Wook-ah?" tanya Donghae heran

"aku harus mengantar Sungmin Oppa ke bandara. Hari ini dia berangkat ke Jepang Oppa,"

"tidak perlu. Tadi Sungmin sudah datang kemari"

"hah? Datang kemari? Kenapa Oppa tidak membangunkan aku siyyh?" ucap Ryeowook merengut.

"dia tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu katanya, dia hanya menitipkan surat ini saja"

"surat?" Ryeowook menatap selembar amplop yang berada di tangan Donghae, tak menunggu lama, segera di ambilnya surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

"_good Morning Chagi…_

_Kau masih belum bangun kah? Hmmmh kenapa kamu malas banget siyh?_

_hehehe_

_Mian, Oppa tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu, dan Oppa tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saat nanti kamu mengantar Oppa ke bandara. Jadi pagi-pagi, Oppa sudah mengganggu kakakmu itu. Tolong sampaikan maaf Oppa pada Donghae ya! ^^_

_Chagi, setiba di Jepang, Oppa tidak tahu apakah kita masih bisa berkomunikasi atau tidak._

_Kau tau kan Chagi, Appa sangat tegas kalau sudah menyangkut urusan perusahaan._

_Sebenarnya Oppa sangat berat untuk meninggalkanmu Chagi.._

_Oppa akan sangat merindukanmu. Oppa akan merindukan senyum manismu, suaramu, dan semua tingkah menggemaskanmu._

_Oppa tidak tahu apakah Oppa masih bisa berangkat ke Jepang jika Oppa melihat airmatamu lagi. Jadi Oppa memutuskan berangkat lebih awal. Maafkan Oppa Chagi.._

_Tunggulah Oppa dua tahun lagi. Oppa akan berusaha menepati semua janji Oppa._

_Jeongmal Saranghamnida Kim Ryeowook._

_Jangan lupakan Oppa ne.^^_

_*ingat kamu jangan telat makan ya!*_

_Tertanda_

_Lee sungmin"_

Sehabis membaca surat itu Ryeowook menangis. Hatinya merasa sakit, kenapa dia tidak membiarkan melihat wajah Sungmin sebelum kepergiannya.. Melihat hal ini, Donghae langsung memeluk adiknya. Dia mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. diusapnya punggungnya pelan, sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. diperlakukan seperti ini, Ryeowook bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, malah airmata yang keluar semakin deras saja.

"sudah wook-ah kamu jangan menangis lagi.. Oppa yakin suatu hari nanti, Sungmin akan kembali"

"hiks…" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oppa percaya pada kalian, kalian pasti dapat melewati rintangan seperti ini.."

"hiks.. oppa.. hiks.."

perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Oppa, hiks.. aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Oppa jangan khawatir ne, dalam satu jam aku sudah pulang ke rumah.." sambil menyeka airmata di pipinya Ryeowook meninggalkan Donghae..

Ryeowook terus berjalan, hingga dia sampai di tempat tujuannya (_reader tahu dimana_?) benar sekali –danau kesayangan Minwook-

**Ryeowook pov **

Oppa, benar apa kata Donghae Oppa, aku pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Ah bukan aku, tapi **kita** Oppa. Akan kubuktikan padamu aku bukanlah seorang yeoja lemah.

Aku pasti bisa melewati hari-hariku tanpamu.

Walaupun berat, tapi aku yakin, aku bisa.

Hwaiting Ryeowook..

Dua tahun, banyak yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan jadi seorang yang mandiri .. Oppa kau juga harus berjuang ya..

**Ryeowook pov end**

"HWAITING SUNGMIN OPPA. SARANGHAE.. " teriak Ryeowook lebih memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan aimata dipipinya mengering. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melirik jari manisnya, melihat sebentuk cincin yang melingkar disana. Dia mencium cincin itu. "_berikan aku_ _semangat, Oppa_" innernya

**~Skip~Skip~Skip Time ~ ^^**

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Sungmin ke Jepang. Saat ini Ryeowook mendirikan sebuah bisnis yaitu membuka toko bunga. Donghae bilang, agar Ryeowook tidak terlalu larut dengan kepergian Sungmin, jadi anggaplah sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Beranda rumahnya disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi toko bunga yang cantik. Ryeowook sangat bersemangat sekali melayani pengunjung yang datang ke tokonya. Dibantu oleh Eunhyuk dan dua pekerja lainnya (ZhouRy), jadinya semakin menambah semangat Ryeowook dalam menjalankan bisnisnya ini. Toko bunganya dia beri nama "Lee MinWook Florist" (_mianhe author kurang kreatif hehehe_)

"chagiii…. Aku ingin membeli bunga dong.." kata Donghae.. (_siapa yang disebut chagi_?) yupz, dialah Eunhyuk, sudah setengah tahun ini mereka resmi berpacaran.

"apa siyh Hae. Kau itu hampir seminggu sekali membeli bunga dari adikmu, lalu kamu berikan padaku. Melihatnya saja aku sudah BOSAN. Belum lagi kamu membeli Cuma satu tangkai saja. PELIT.." kata Eunhyuk sambil sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya..

"eumh, bilang saja kamu ingin aku belikan satu buket kan? Apa itu bilang bosan segala, tidak mungkin kamu bosan dengan pemberianku, kan kan kan?" tanya donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk.. jangan lupa sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya..

Blush.. wajah eunhyuk sukses memerah sempurna..

"ah Hae kau itu. Malu tahu, dilihat Ryeowook.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menghindari tatapan Donghae.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Saat ini dia sedang merangkai bunga untuk dikirimkan ke pelanggannya. Dia memang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Buktinya sambil merangkai, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang manis. Mengantarkan pesanannya langsung ketangan pelanggan memberinya kepuasan tersendiri. Apalagi kalau konsumennya puas dengan hasil karyanya itu. Dia semakin bersemangat. Memang tidak selalu Ryeowook yang mengantar langsung pesanannnya terkadang Donghae dan Eunhyukpun membantunya. Tapi kalau tempatnya kejauhan, tentu saja Ryeowook meminta bantuan jasa pengiriman barang.

"oenni, hari ini biar aku yang mengantar bungannya ya!"

"tidak Wookie, hari ini biarkan Oppa saja yang mengantar. Lagipula Oppa hari ini tidak ada kerjaan. Bosan harus menunggu saja.." kata Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk.. sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersipu malu.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hehe.. Wookie, hari ini kan agak sepi, emmh boleh kan kalau oenni, ijin ya" jawab eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh arti ke Ryeowook.

"jadi kalian mau kencan ya? Terus meninggalkan aku sendirian di toko?" kata Ryeowook dengan wajah tertekuk, dia bukannya tidak senang jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkencan. Tapi lihat saja tokonya yang tidak seramai biasanya, dan seharian dia harus diam disana.. uuuh pasti bosan kan..

"kyaaa saengi, masa kamu mau ikut kita siyh?" kata Donghae dengan tatapan "_please…mengertilah saengi_"

"huhft ya sudahlah. Selamat bersenang-senang ya.." kata Ryeowook akhirnya.

"terima kasih ya Saengi'ku tercinta" kata Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun ikut senang.. "_asiiikkk bisa berduaan dengan my fishy.." _inner Eunhyuk.

Selepas kepergian HaeHyuk, Ryeowook duduk termenung. Sesekali dilihatnya cincin yang dengan setianya menemani Ryeowook, dan jangan lupakan boneka jerapah pink'nya. Boneka jerapahnya bertengger manis di meja pribadinya.

"Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu.. apa Oppa baik-baik saja?" perlahan dikeluarkannya handphone dari tasnya. Dia melihat galeri foto, dia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat foto selca yang diambilnya ketika berada di Lotte World bersama Sungmin.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya..

"Zhou Mi Oppa, aku pamit mau keluar dulu sebentar ya. Bosan aku ada di toko seharian ini. Tolong layani pelanggan dengan baik ya…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum..

"tenang saja Wookie, kamu bisa mengandalkan kami". Kata Zhou Mi sambil merangkul bahu Henry.

Kemudian dia keluar dari toko. Dia berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan dipiinggiran kota Seoul menuju ke sebuah taman. Walaupun tengah hari namun udara hari itu sangat sejuk. Jadi mau jalan-jalanpun tidak kepanasan . Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.. dia berjalan lagi perlahan, menikmati keindahan taman itu. Dia membayangkan seandainya saat ini dia sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin..

Dari arah depannya seorang anak berlari sambil memegang Cola di tangannya. Anak itu berlari menerjang Ryeowook, memang tidak sampai terjatuh namun, sialnya Cola yang dipegangnya sudah berpindah tempat ke baju Ryeowook. alhasil, dress yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi warna cokelat di bagian bawahnya.

"noona, mianhe aku tidak sengaja.." kata anak itu lucu

"sudahlah adik kecil, kamu jangan lari-lari ya,nanti kamu jatuh". Kata Ryeowook menasehati. Dilihatnya mata anak itu berkaca-kaca menatap gelas Cola yang sudah kosong.

"kamu beli Cola itu dimana? Ayo, noona antar membelinya lagi.." tawar Ryeowook, dia merasa kasihan pada anak itu.

"tapi uang bekalku sudah habis noona.." jawab anak itu

"ya sudah biar Noona yang membelikannya untukmu,ne?" anak itu mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berdua membeli Cola lagi, anak itu tersenyum ceria. "gamsahmnida Noona cantik" kata anak itu..

"ingat ya jangan lari-lari lagi.."

"iya Noona.." jawab anak itu,lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"haaah lihat bajuku jadi kotor niyh,, aku harus kembali ke toko.." kata Ryeowook perlahan.

Dia berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di sepanjang trotoar di taman itu. (_kebayang_ _nggak reader_?). lalu dia melihat sebuah kaleng kosong di pinggir kakinya. Bukannya mengambil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Ryeowook malah menendang kaleng tersebut. Niatnya siyh Cuma ingin main-main tapi…

-suing…. -– pletak… -

"awwww…." Teriak seseorang sambil memegangi dahinya tak jauh didepan Ryeowook. kaleng yang tadi ditendangnya mendarat dengan tidak etis di wajah seorang namja tampan.

"ommo.." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia ingin berbalik tapi terlambat, namja itu sudah keburu mengetahui keberadaannya.

"YAAA.. kau yang tadi menendang kaleng itu kan?" tanya namja itu sambil melotot..

Ryeowook tidak segera menjawab, saat ini dia sangat ketakukan merasakan aura yang buruk disekitar namja itu. Sambil menenteng tasnya dia berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih membeku ditempatnya.. tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan (_authorpun sembunyi dibalik pohon kkk_).

"agashi, kalau sudah berbuat salah, seharusnya anda minta maaf. Bukannya malah mau melarikandiri seperti itu.." kata namja itu sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang terkenal itu..

"emmh.. emmh.. mianhe Tuan, saya tidak sengaja. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.." ujar Ryeowook sambil beberapa kali membungkuk di depan namja itu.

" huuhft untung saja mood ku hari ini sedang bagus. Kalau tidak, aku sudah buat perhitungan denganmu". Katanya sambil masih mengucap-usap dahinya.

"sekali lagi Mianhamnida tuan.. saya permisi dulu" kata Ryeowook terburu-buru ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu..

Ryeowook berjalan melalui namja itu, sekitar sudah sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba Ryeowook berbalik dan melihat namja itu, dan disaat yang sama namja itupun berbalik untuk melihat Ryeowook. tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Seeerrrrr…. Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu berdesir di hatinya. Tatapan namja itu begitu tajam hingga menyentuh hatinya. Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh namja itu. "_perasaan apa ini..?"_ inner sang namja.. Waktu seolah berhenti pada saat itu…

TBC aja deh ya^^..

*** IGE MWOYA?** (_teriak KWS..)_

Author tahu ko reader… hehehe viiiisss…

***manaa KYUWOOK-NYA? jadi yang nyempil itu, dikit pula?**

Iya iya author tahu ko… hehehe mianhe..

Makanya author update kilat, takutnya reader pada kecewa…

Hahahaha…

- reviewnya ditunggu ya readerku sayang #wink-wink- (_plakkk ditabok reader..)_

Oh ya, author ingin tahu dong jalan cerita di ff ini bagaimana? Ditunggu masukannya ya..

*_ssstt ssstt author lagi rada aneh niyh, ko author jdi dapat feel'ny pas HaeWook moment ya? Kkkk_ – abaikan saja reader..*

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah mampir:** eidelwiana, thiefhanie, array ryeowook always, park chaesoo, rye, meymelli, unknown, fiewook, haelfishy, ms kim, yeonRA 137, sunnyunyusunghyun, santysomnia, guest, minnyminnie, sungminwook, ryeo ryeo ryeong. (yang belum kesebut lapor ke author hehehe..)**

**review lagi ne!**

*buat silent reader ayo dong kasih masukan buat author ne!

-love u all-

-hujan terus ya-

-jaga kesehatan ya-

(reader: author baweeellll)..

(author: kabuuuurrr)


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**##Selamat Membaca##**_

"anyyeong haseyo,, selamat datang di LeeMinWook Florist" sambut Henry ramah kepada seorang namja yang baru memasuki toko'nya.

"ah anyeong haseyo.." jawab namja itu sambil sedikit menganggukan kepala… kepalanya menoleh ke kiri kanan melihat begitu banyaknya bunga didalam toko itu.. (_namanya juga toko bunga…)_

"emmh, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Henry

"eumh, begini aku ingin memberikan sebuket bunga untuk orangtua ku.."

"oohh" angguk Henry "kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, biar saya panggil "bos" dulu, biar dia memilihkannya untuk anda.." tawar Henry.

"baiklah.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Henry menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ryeowook, lalu

Tok tok tok

"noona…noonaa…" panggil Henry dari depan pintu

"yaa,, ada apa Henry-ah?" tanya suara di dalam

"noona, ada pelanggan yang ingin membuat sebuket bunga.."

"yaa,, sebentar lagi noona turun. Tunggu lima menit ya!" pinta Ryeowook..

"jangan lama-lama ya Noona.."

Tak perlu mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Henry segera turun untuk menemui namja itu. (_siapa siyh? Kenapa belum disebutin namanya? Kkkk_)

"sebentar ya Tuan, silahkan anda lihat-lihat dulu, siapa tahu ada bunga yang Tuan sukai.." tawar Henry ramah.. (_kyaaa, anak ini emang aslinya ramah kan_)

Tak lama berselang

"Henry-ah mana pelanggannya?" tanya Ryeowook..

"itu yang pake baju hitam.." Henry mengarahkan dagunya kearah namja yang memakai pakaian hitam itu.

"_hmmmh, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi dimana ya?"_ inner Ryeowook

"ekhm, maaf Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ketika namja itu membalikkan badan, mereka berdua tersentak kaget..

"kyaaa kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya namja itu sengit.

"hmm, inikan toko bungaku tentu saja aku berada disini.." jawab Ryeowook

"Tuhaan, apa salahku, kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan yeoja ini lagi siyh?" tanya namja itu sambil memegangi dahinya..

"yaa apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa jadi terdengar seolah-olah aku ini orang yang buruk..?"

"tentu saja nona, lihatlah dahi ku masih terasa sakit atas insiden tadi.."

"jadi kau mau apa? Apa aku harus memberikan ganti rugi hah?" tanya Ryeowook tak terima.

"naah ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu sebagai ganti rugi atas sakit ku ini, bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku sebuket bunga GRATIS?" tanya namja itu sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya..

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.. tapi disisi lain hatinya, saat ini dia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan namja yang satu ini. Dia menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan dia ambil, sepertinya kehilangan satu buket bunga, tidak akan membuatnya rugi, "_hmmh, beri saja bunga yang harganya murah, jadi tidak merugikan. Hahahaha_" inner RYeowook.

"YAA.. kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"ah ani.. baiklah aku terima tawaranmu.."

"by the way, kau ingin bunga yang seperti apa?" tanya Ryeowook basa-basi.

"hmmh, terserah padamu saja lah. Yang penting harus bagus ya, dan memiliki makna yang dalam.."

"untuk siapa? Yeojachingumu kah?" tanya Ryeowook menyelidik.

"hahaha, bukan, ini untuk orangtuaku. Cepat gih bikin!" perintah namja itu.

Degh,,

**Ryeowook pov**

Yaaaa bagaimana ini, masa aku tega memberikan bunga yang jelek untuk orangtuanya, aku pikir tadi untuk yeojachingunya. Hmmh, oke deh bunga apa ya yang harus aku rangkai?eh tadi dia bilang belum punya yeojachingu, hahaha tentu saja laah, lagian siapa siyh yang mau sama namja galak dan super mengerikan seperti itu.. hahaha..

**Ryeowook pov end**

Ryeowook tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sambil memilih bunga yang akan dirangkainya. Ada tulip, casablanca juga sedikit mawar putih dan merah. Henry meminta namja itu untuk duduk sambil menunggu Ryeowook selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sambil menunggu, dia mengeluarkan PSP dari tasnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalih perhatian saja, buktinya sesekali dia mencuri pandang memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang asyik merangkai.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook berjalan kearahnya,

Deg deg deg..

Jantung namja itu berdebar kencang takut "acaranya" tadi ketahuan Ryeowook, tapi rupanya Ryeowook bukan mau menghampirinya, dia menuju ke sebuah rak, yang di sana terdapat berbagai macam pot yang berisi dedaunan. Karena letak rak yang tinggi, dan bagian bawah rak nya terhalang pot-pot besar, membuat Ryeowook kesulitan meraih pot itu. Dia sudah berjinjit sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia masih belum bisa meraihnya. "_huh, kenapa Zhoumi Oppa meletakannya disini siyh?" _innernya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari zhouMi. Tapi dia entah sedang berada dimana.

Melihat Ryeowook yang masih kesulitan menggapai pot, membuat namja yang sedari tadi memegang PSP-nya itu tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan lucu didepannya. Kemudian dia berdiri, dan membantu Ryeowook mengambilkan pot itu.

Sambil dengan tawa yang coba ditahannya, namja itu memberikan pot berdaun kepada Ryeowook sambil berkata "waktu kecil kamu makan apa? Kenapa tinggimu tidak bertambah?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan death glarenya yang jadi terlihat imut dan manis.

Akirnya, setelah sekitar 45 meniit, buket bunga itu jadi juga.

"emmh kau mau menuliskan apa di bunga ini?" tanya ryeowook sambil bersiap dengan pulpen dan kartu kecilnya.

"emmh tulis saja "Oemma Appa terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku mencintai kalian""

Ryeowook lalu menuliskan apa yang namja itu ucapkan tadi.

"namamu?" tanya Ryeowook

"Cho Kyuhyun.." (_finally disebutin juga my evil kekeke_)

Setelah menerima buket bunganya, Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan toko itu. Henry yang melihatnya langsung pulang, tanpa mampir ke meja kasir terlebih dahulu melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya ke Ryeowook.

"tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah permintaan maafku untuknya" kata Ryeowook menjelaskan, seolah mengerti dengan pandangan Henry.. dan Henry hanya ber-oh ria..

Siang itu KyuhYun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan semangat. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas, dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga cantik, yang dia dapatkan dengan GRATIS. "_tak salah_ _feelingku, pantas saja aku ingin mampir ke toko itu, rupanya yeoja itu pemiliknya"_ tiba-tiba dia menghentikan jalannya "_pabo, kenapa aku lupa tanya siapa namanya_" katanya sambil menepuk dahinya. Kemudian dia meringis, insiden kaleng terbang itu masihh terbayang sampai sekarang. Dia meneruskan jalannya, tak lama dia tiba dirumah.

"appaaaa…. Oemmaaaa… aku pulaaaannggg…." Teriaknya diluar gerbang rumah.

"appaaaa…. Oemmaaa…" ulangnya.

Lalu

Cekreeeekkkk (_suara pintu gerbang dibuka_)-(_suara yang pantesnya gimana ya_?)

Seorang ahjumma membukakan pintu, ketika dilihatnya, siapa yang berada di luar, dia tertegun,

"kyu..kyuhyun.. anakku…." Katanya sambil terburu-buru memeluk anaknya..

"yeobo… khyuhyun pulang.." katanya setengah berteriak kepada suaminya yang masih ada di dalam rumah.

"ayo Nak, masuk. Aigoo kamu ini sudah lama tidak pulang, tambah ganteng saja..hmmh" ujar ibunya sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun..

"tentu saja Oemma, anak siapa dulu dong, anak Oemma kan paling tampan.."

"heeeyy,, kenapa Cuma Oemma mu yang dipeluk. Appa bagaimana?" tanya Appanya yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Appa,, aku merindukan Appa.." kata Khyuhyun sambil menghambur ke pelukan Appanya.

"kyu, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya ibunya

"ooh, hehe, tadi aku mampir ke toko bunga, dan membeli ini untuk Oemma dan Appa.." kyuhyun sambil tersenyum..

"heuheu anak Oemma, manis sekali.., ayo cepat masuk nanti Oemma akan membuat makanan kesukaanmu" "oh ya, kamu beli dimana bunga ini? Sangat cantik"

"itu loh Oemma yang ada di persimpangan jalan. Oemma harus kesana ya.. bunganya cantik-cantik looh.."

"emmh, yang kau lihat itu bunganya atau pemiliknya?" Appanya menggoda.

Kyuhyun tersipu malu.. kemudian ketiganya tertawa bersama-sama.. (_emang apa nya yang lucu_?)

Selepas mandi dan bersih-bersih, Kyuhyun sekeluarga makan malam bersama. Hidangan yang dibuat Oemma Kyuhyun sangat lezat. Apalagi selama tiga tahun ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah memakan masakan Oemmanya, karena dia kan berada di Jepang, sementara Oemmanya ada di Korea.. (_kirim paket tiap hari)._ Setelah selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun selama tinggal di Jepang. Kadang ekspresi mereka terlihat bahagia, tapi ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan pengalaman buruknya, air muka orangtuanya pun ikut menjadi keruh. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, mereka meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera beristirahat.

Didalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun belum bisa memjamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian tadi siang yang tidak disangkanya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Huaaaahhh senangnya bisa pulang kerumah. Setelah tiga tahun belajar di Jepang, akhirnya aku bisa juga menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Ye ye ye I'm so happy..belum lagi yeoja manis yang imut-imut yang aku temui tadi. Yaa bagaimanapun juga aku berterimakasih pada insiden kaleng terbang itu. Aaahh aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumnya itu looh.. huh membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.. besok aku akan datang lagi kesana, akan kupastikan dia hanya akan menjadi milikku. HAHAHA..

**Kyuhyun pov end.**

Tok tok tok

"kyu.. kau sedang apa didalam? Kenapa ketawa sendiri..?" tanya Oemmanya dari luar

"aah aniyo Oemma, aku hanya sedang menelpon.." jawab Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu.

"hmmh, Oemma kira kamu ketawa sendiri. Ya sudah kalau begitu selamat istirahat ya sayang. Semoga mimpi indah." kata Oemma sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun..

Setelah Oemma kyuhyun berlalu dari kamarnya, dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, semakin dilihat, mata Kyuhyun semakin berat, lalu akhirnya dia tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Karena jiwanya saat ini sudah berkunjung kealam mimpi.. (_heudeuh_ _ribet banget ni author_)..

~**Jam delapan pagi~**

**~Lee MinWook Florist ~**

"Donghae..Oppa.. bangun… ini sudah siang.." teriak Ryeowook di telinga Donghae.

"YAAA kau ini. Aishh mengganggu tidurku saja.. ada apa pagi-pagi udah membangunkan Oppa?" tanya Donghae kesal sambil mengucek-ucek matanya..

"hehe, kata siapa ini masih pagi? Udah siang loh Oppa, udah jam delapan. Cepat bangun kita sarapan" kata Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Donghae agar tidak tidur lagi..

"haaah, baiklah baik,, Oppa bangun. Kamu tunggu sana. Oppa mau mandi dulu" kata Donghae sambil menuju kamar mandinya..

Lima belas menit kemudian..(_ko mandinya cepet amat ya_?) Donghae menuju meja makan dan duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook lalu menyodorkan segelas susu stroberi ke Donghae lalu mengambilkan piring dan mengisinya dengan pancake yang sudah dia buat, lalu memberinya taburan kismis, stroberi dan susu lalu diberikan ke Donghae.(_haha, reader bayangin aja ya, tau tuh enak atau nggaknya tanyain ke Hae-pa_).—(_**tuh, author dapet banget feelingnya disini**_**)**

"Gomawo Wook-ah.." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum, dia sangat senang punya adik yang pintar memasak. Jadinya kan dia tidak usah repot-repot membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Wookie ^^.

"oh ya Wook-ah, kenapa kamu buat pancake ini banyak banget?" "jangan bilang kamu mau pindah profesi jadi penjual pancake?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat tumpukan pancake yang sudah tersusun di keranjang makanan.

"hahaha tentu saja tidak laah. Oppa, kita ke panti yu. Aku kangen pada Oemma dan Appa, juga adik-adik disana" kata Ryeowook sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"hmmh, jangan hari ini dong Wook-ah. Lalu toko bunga bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"kyyaa Oppa lebih mementingkan toko bunga dari pada Oemma dan Appa. Lalu kalau tidak hari ini bagaimana nasib pancake ku yang sudah susah payah kubuat." "aku sudah bilang ke Eunhyuk Oenni juga ke ZhouRy, mereka bisa menghandel pekerjaanku disana" "yah Oppa, kita ke panti ya!" pinta Ryeowook.

"hmmh, bagaimana ya..?" kata Donghae, sambil membuat pose berpikir..

"kamu berangkat sendiri saja ya, hehe Oppa mau temani Oenni'mu itu, kasihan dia ditoko hanya sendirian, apalagi ada Zhoumi bagaimana kalau nanti dia menggoda Eunhyuk..?" jelas Donghae.

"Aaaah Oppa jahat.. ya sudah aku berangkat sendiri, tapi kalau nanti aku tidak pulang, Oppa jangan menyesal ne.." ancam Ryeowook

"yaa, kamu jangan seperti itu dong Wook-ah. Begini saja nanti Oppa akan menjemputmu ketika kamu pulang, sekalian Oppa kenalkan Eunhyuk pada Oemma. Bagaimana?"

"ooohh jadi Oppa mau minta ijin pada Oemma untuk menikahi Eunhyuk Oenni.. ck kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi.." kata Ryeowook sambil melotot..

"hehe… mian ya saengi. Pokoknya ntar sore Oppa janji akan kesana.."

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja. Kalau nunggu sampai siang, males.. bye Oppa" sambil mencium pipi Donghae (_**tuh kan envy banget ma Wookie)..**_

"yaaa sarapannya habiskan dulu" kata Donghae..

"aku sudah kenyang.." kata Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

Dengan perjalanan satu jam, akhirnya Ryeowook tiba dipanti. Dia disambut oleh semua yang ada disana. Mereka sangat merindukan Ryeowook terutama pemilik panti yang bernama Leeteuk, yang sudah dianggap Oemma kandung oleh seluruh penghuni panti.

"bagaimana kabarmu Wook-ah? Kukira kamu sudah melupakan panti ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"mana mungkin aku lupa Oemma, panti ini kan tempat tinggalku yang pertama. Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku dan Hae-Pa sangat sibuk jadi baru sempat datang sekarang.."

"oh ya mana Hae, apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melihat ke belakang Ryeowook.

"katanya nanti sore dia mau datang. Oh ya oemma, aku tadi sudah membuat pancake ini, tolong bagikan ya oemma" katanya sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang pancake..

"gomawo Wook-ah"

"Sung-ah tolong bagikan ini ke anak-anak ya!" perintah Leeteuk pada seorang anak yang bernama Yesung.

"baik oemma.." katanya,kemudian meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"oh ya, ayo kita kehalaman belakang yu, hari ini sedang ada acara pembagian hadiah untuk adik-adik kecilmu.."

"pembagian hadiah?"

"iya, anak dari donatur tetap kita, kemarin baru pulang dari Jepang. Dan dia membagikan oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak disini.."

"waaw, baik sekali ya baru pulang tapi sudah menyempatkan datang kemari.."

"iya.. Oemma merasa sangat berterimakasih pada keluarga itu. Tanpa bantuan mereka mungkin panti ini tidak akan mengalami kemajuan.." jawab Leeteuk.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju taman belakang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara merdu seorang namja yang sedang bernyanyi.. pemandangan didepan Ryeowook menyita perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja tampan tengah menyanyi sambil dikelilingi anak-anak kecil yang berumur rata-rata enam dan tujuh tahunan. Senyuman namja itu sangat lembut, dan tawa ceria anak-anak menghiasi suaranya ketika bernyanyi.. Ryeowook tertegun, sambil pandangannya terpusat pada namja itu..

Perlahan dia bertanya, "Oemma, namja itu siapa?"

**Mau END atau TBC?**

*** bagaimana KyuWook nya, masih kurang?***

*author lagi pngen update kyuWook niyh*

*gamsahamnida buat yang udah review:** yumiewookie, ryeo ryeo ryeong, rye, haelfishy, thiefhanie, aidagracilla29, jas merah, santysomnia, ms kim, **

**jangan lupa, review lagi ne**.. ^^*

*aaah author lagi pundung niyh, gara-gara silent reader,, apakah FF author segitu jeleknya, sampe2 gak mau review? hiks... -peluk wookie..*

*oia, buat yang ngasih review, author do'akan semoga kalian bisa ketemu dengan bias kalian ya..* hehehe ngerayu on

*buat yang ingin kelanjutan kyuwooknya silahkan review ya..*

*see u chingudeul..*


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

**_**Selamat Membaca**_**

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,

Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff,

And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail

Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail,

Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came,

Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

(_lagu siapa hayooohhh_)

Ryeowook dan Khuyhun kini sedang bernyanyi bersama. Anak-anak sangat senang mendengarkan perpaduan suara antara Ryeowook dan Khyuhyun. Ryeowook bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan seirama dengan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Kemudian mereka membuat lingkaran besar dan lingkaran kecil. Tangan mereka saling bepegangan satu dengan yang lain. Entah kebetulan ataukah sengaja, karena Ryeowook besebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat mereka saling berpegangan juga. Saat ini jantung keduanya berdegup sangat kencang.. wajah Ryeowook merah merona.. sesekali dia mencuri pendang melihat wajah Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh namja itu. Begitupun sebaliknya, ketika Ryeowook sedang melihat kearah lain, Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook, sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya..

Permainan masih berlanjut, anak-anak begitu gembira mendapatkan hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang sibuk membagikan satu per satu mainan pada setiap anak dipanti. Melihat senyum anak-anak yang polos itu dan mendengar tawa ceria mereka membuat Ryeowook merasa bahagia. Rasanya sudah lama Ryeowook tidak tertawa lepas dan bergembira seperti hari ini..

"gamsahamnida Ryeowook-ssi, sudah mau membantuku membagikan mainan ini". Kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di dalam ruangan Leeteuk.

"aniyo, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Bagaimanapun juga anda sudah membantu kemajuan panti ini. Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi". Ujar Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

**flashback on~**

"siapa namja itu Oemma?" tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk yang berdiri di sampingnya

"yaa itu dia, yang Oemma ceritakan barusan. Dia adalah anak keluarga Cho, yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Dia orang yang hebat. Dalam tiga tahun dia sudah menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya di Jepang.. kau tahu kan yang selama ini menjadi donatur tetap untuk panti ini adalah dari keluarga Tn. Cho" Leeteuk tidak mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook. melihat itu Leeteuk sedikit menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. "kau tidak apa-apa chagi? Kenapa melamun?"

"aah aniyo Oemma. Dia orang yang kemarin datang ke toko bungaku. Kalau saja aku tahu, dia orang yang berpengaruh dalam panti ini, aku pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan baik". Ryeowook jadi teringat kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan yang dialaminya dan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Ryeowook

"noona, ayo ikut main bersama kami.." katanya sambil menarik-narik tangan Ryeowook.

"Sudah, sana ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak. Ada yang harus Oemma kerjakan sekarang" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Ryeowook pun ikut bergabung, dia ikut bernyanyi setelah Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk ikut bernyanyi juga.

**~flashback end~**

"aah, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bebas kalau ada orang yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Panggil saja aku Kyu atau Kyuhyun saja, tanpa harus menambahkan "-ssi"".

"kalau begitu kau juga sama. Panggil saja aku Wookie atau Ryeowook saja, biar terdengar lebih akrab" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Seeerrrrr desiran itu terasa lagi dihati Kyuhyun..

**Kyuhyun pov**

Oooh Tuhaaan pleaseee,, berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk melihat senyumnya itu. Setiap dia tersenyum rasanya jantung ini mau copot.. ooh Tuhaann melihatnya yang sangat menggemaskan, rasanya aku ingin memakannya. Hehe.. rasanya baru kali ini aku melihat yeoja sepertinya. Wajahnya sangat enak dipandang. Aku tidak bosan melihat matanya yang jernih, hidungnya yang mancung, wajahnya yang tirus, tapi memberikan kecantikan tersendiri untuknya. Apalagi mendengar suaranya yang sangat indah. Tuhan, apakah dia adalah malaikatmu yang kau turunkan untukku. Tuhaann aku mohon, jadikan dia pendampingku. Aku bisa gila jika dia bukan jodohku. (_tenang kyu, ada author yang akan_ _selalu setia menemanimu.. #digampar sparkyu_)

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Ryeowook merasa risih juga melihat pandangan Kyuhyun pada dirinya yang seolah-olah mau memakannya saja.

"ekhm, apa ada salah dengan penampilanku" kata Ryeowook sambil merapikan bajunya.

"aah tidak ada hanya saja, kenapa kamu begitu cantik siyh" suaranya sangat pelan, membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya tanda dia kebingungan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"maaf, tadi kamu bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas" tanya Ryeowook..

"aah tidaak ko bukan apa-apa. Aaahh aku lapar, Ahjumma masak apa ya?" Kyuhyun coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ayo kalau begitu kita temui Oemma, siapa tahu Oemma sudah menyiapkan makanan" ajak Ryeowook seraya berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba

Grebb..

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang tangan kiri Ryeowook, Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Jantungnya kian berdegup kencang.

"tunggu, aku mau menerima telpon dulu" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan panggilan di Hpnya..

Ryeowook kembali duduk di sofa itu. Sementara Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap dengan orang dari seberang telpon. Ryeowook memegang kembali tangan yang tadi disentuh Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian bayangan Sungmin melintas dipikirannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersembunyi di belakang gedung yang sepi. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak menyadari Ryeowook sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dibelakang gedung, Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya. Saat ini perasaannya bercampur jadi satu. Antara rindu, benci, cinta, (_pokoknya Wookie lagi galau deh_). Airmata nya mengalir deras.

**Ryeowook pov**

Hiks.. hiks.. Sungmin Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan pulang? Mianhe Oppa, aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang kalau ada di samping Kyuhyun? Padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Oppa, masih satu tahun lagi kau akan buktikan janjimu. Hiks. Hiks. Cepatlah pulang Oppa. Jeongmal Bogoshipeoyeo..

**Ryeowook pov end **

Ryeowook masih terus menangis, dia menciumi cincin pemberian Sungmin sambil melafalkan kata maaf..

Tiba-tiba seseorang menjulurkan saputangannya pada Ryeowook. sejenak Ryeowook tersentak kaget, tapi ketika dilihat siapa yang memberikan saputangannya, segera saja Ryeowook memeluk erat orang itu.

"donghae Oppa hiks… hiks…" ternyata orang itu adalah Donghae.

**Donghae pov and flashback **

Aaah akhirnya sampai juga dipanti. Kasihan Hyukkie, mungkin kelelahan ya, sampai tertidur seperti ini. Hmmh, dia sangat manis kalau lagi memejamkan mata.. hehehe..

Loh loh bukankah itu Wookie, dia mau kemana? Dia kenapa? Ah sebaiknya aku ikuti dia.

Aku menuju ke belakang gedung mengikuti Wookie, dan kulihat dia sedang menangis sambil bersandar di tembok, Wookie kenapa? segera saja kuulurkan saputanganku untuk membantunya menghapus air mata di pipinya

**Donghae pov and flashback end**

"waeyo wook-ah? Gwencanha?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hiks.. hiks.. aku hiks.. sangat hiks.. merindukan Sungmin Oppa… hiks hiks…" jawab Ryeowook terputus-putus

"eumh, kau merindukan dia? Tenanglah Saengi, kalau kau merindukannya bukankah kau bisa melihat fotonya?"

"tapi itu tidak cukup Oppa. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangnya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya.. hiks.."

"sstt.. uljima.. kau harus sabar Saengi.. kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kalian pasti akan bersama-sama lagi. Sekarang, kamu jangan menangis lagi ya.. lihat adik Oppa jadi jelek kalau menangis.." kata Donghae sambil mengusap-usap pipi Ryeowook. (**_aaaahhhh author_** **_setress sendiri menulis haeWook moment nya.. reader gitu nggak_**?)

"uljima, kalau Oemma melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti akan cemas.."

"hmmh.." jawab Wookie sambil menganggukan kepalanya..

"naah, sekarang senyum ya..!"

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. Namun, karena airmatanya masih mengalir dia jadi terlihat lucu..

Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"hahaha… saengi wajahmu jadi lucu begitu.. hahaha.."

"Oppa.. kamu jahat… huwaaaaa…." Ryeowook kembali menangis. Saat ini dia menangis dengan keras karena sebal dengan sikap Donghae..

"oow.. uljima.. mianhe… Wook-ah. Mianhe Uljima.." kata Donghae sambil mencoba memeluk Ryeowook.

Tapi Ryeowook menolak memeluk Donghae, yang ada saat ini dia ingin menjitak kepala Oppanya itu.

Tak jauh dari sana sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan tidak senang.. lalu dia berteriak dengan lantang…

"YAAA.. Kau siapa hah? Berani membuat Wookie menangis?" tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Untuk sejenak Ryeowook dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Donghae mengeluarkan tatapan "_siapa dia Wook-ah?"_

"Kyuhyun, kamu kenapa kemari?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Wookie? Orang ini tidak menyakitimu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan Ryeowook kekiri dan kekanan.

"hahaha.. apa yang kau pikirkan kyu?" "dia itu Oppa-ku"

"ooops.. mianhamnida.. aku pikir kau orang yang mengganggu Ryeowook. jeongmal mianhamnida" kata Kyuhyun menahan malu, sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya di depan Donghae.

"aah gwencanha.. sudah tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu". "Apa dia temanmu Wook-ah?" tanya Donghae ke Ryeowook.

"ne Oppa, dia Kyuhyun putra dari donatur tetap dipanti ini. Kyuhyun dia Donghae Oppa-" Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjabat tangan.

"senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan "Hyung", dan terimakasih sudah membantu panti ini". Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"ah sudahlah jangan membahas tentang donatur seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hyung.." kata Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"oh ya Oppa, bukannya kau mau mengenalkan Oenni, dimana dia?"

"astaganaga.. Oppa Lupa, dia masih dimobil. Tadi gara-gara mengikutimu, Oppa meninggalkannya sendiri dan mengunci mobilnya. Aigooo Oppa jemput Hyukkie dulu ne" ujar Donghae sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"wookie, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi aku melihatmu sedang menangis.." tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Tadi aku hanya merindukan Appa dan Oemma kandungku saja. Mereka entah berada dimana. (_wookie, bohong iiihhh_) Oh kajja, kita temui Teuk Oemma. Katanya kamu sudah lapar kenapa malah kemari?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sadar. Sementara Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.. "_tenang Kyu.. tenang.. kau tidak mau mati sekarang kan?"_ inner Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu diruang makan, anak-anak duduk berjejer dengan rapi menghadap meja panjang yang berisi makanan. Leutek, Donghae, eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun duduk di satu meja yang berbeda. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Donghae berkata pada Leeteuk

"emmmh, Oemma, nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Oemma.."

"eh? Masalah apa Hae?" tanya Leeteuk

"aaah, nanti saja deh kalau sudah selesai makan" kata Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat gelagat Donghae yang seperti itu, membuat Leeteuk mengerti.

"Oemma setuju ko. Lagi pula Hyukkie ini sangat manis. Dan sepertinya dia juga sangat mencintaimu Hae.." kata Leeteuk menggoda.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menelan makanannya tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"uhuk uhuk.." segera saja Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya menyodorkan segelas air pada Hyuk.

"oemmaaa,,,, aku bilang kan nanti.." kata Donghae merajuk.. wajahnya dan Hyukkie sudah memerah sekarang.

"ekhm.. ahjumma…" eunhyuk juga ikut memohon agar Leeteuk tidak menggodanya.

"ne..ne kalau begitu segera selesaikan makan kalian. Hhmmh kalian ini Cuma masalah beginian harus malu segala. Kau juga Wook-ah kapan kau akan menikah? Lihat, kakakmu saja sudah merencanakan pernikahannya, naah kamu kapan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Ryeowook.

Langsung saja sekarang giliran Wookie yang tersedak makanannya..

"uhuk..uhuk.." dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyerahkan segelas air untuk Ryeowook..

"ekhmmm.. Oemmmaaaa… jahat.." teriak Wookie, mamperdengarkan suara tenornya..

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat anak-anaknya seperti itu.

"sepertinya namja disampingmu itu boleh juga.." tambah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa yang Leeteuk maksud adalah dirinya. Dia tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa terganggu acara tersedak-sedak ria, kemudian dia tersadar bahwa semua mata kini menatapnya. Dan dengan polosnya dia bertanya

"waeyo menatapku seperti itu? Belum pernah lihat orang ganteng lagi makan ya" dengan mengedipkan matanya.. (_semua_ _sweatdrop_)

"Oemma.. geumanhae…" kata Ryeowook memohon. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

Leeteuk kembali terkekeh..

Selesai makan, dan selesai acara perkenalan eunhyuk dengan Leeteuk, mereka kembali pulang. Kyuhyun sendirian menyetir mobilnya.. sedangkan Donghae harus mengantar Eunhyuk ke apartemennya dulu baru pulang kerumah bersama Ryeowook. Sebelum eunhyuk turun, Donghae berkata

"Hyukkie, lebih baik menginap saja dirumahku ya. Kan Oemma sudah mengijinkan kita menikah" sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Tiba-tiba

Pletak..

"Awww…. Appooo.." teriak Donghae.

"Oppa pabbo, sebelum kalian resmi menikah, jangan Oppa harap Oenni akan menginap di rumah. Langkahi dulu mayatku" kata Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala Donghae dengan pentungan (_ntah didapat Wookie darimana hahaha_)

"yAAA kau itu… aissshh.." ujar Donghae geram.

"Wookie benar Hae, untuk itu, ayo kita langkahi dulu mayatnya agar aku bisa menginap di rumahmu.." kata eunhyuk sambil menyeringai..

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya melongo saja

"OENNI… menyebalkaaaan" teriak Ryeowook. HaeHyuk sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya..

"hahaha.. tidak lah wookie sayang, Oenni hanya bercanda. Sudah ya Oenni pulang dulu. Dan kau Hae, segera cuci otakmu agar tidak mesum hhmmh.." kata Eunhyuk sambil keluar dari mobil.

"kalian hati-hati di jalan ya…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"cepat masuk Hyukkie, udara malam ini sangat dingin.. kami pulang ya.."kata Donghae

"Oenni, mimpi indah ya… byee.."tambah Ryeowook.

Setelah itu mobil yang Donghae kendarai menghilang di tikungan. Eunhyuk lalu masuk ke apartemennya, lalu dia tidur dengan nyenyak. Sesampainya di rumah hal yang sama pun dilakukan HaeWook. Mereka masuk kamar masing-masing dan tidur dengan nyenyak juga..

Jaljjayo semua…

**~Skip time~**

Saat itu Ryeowook tengah berjalan-jalan. Karena dia merindukan seseorang, maka diapun menuju sebuah danau yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama sang kekasih. Ketika dia berjalan, sebuah silluet terlihat didepannya. Makin dekat makin jelas. Sesosok namja yang sangat dia rindukan kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna. Ryeowook kaku ditempatnya.

"Sungmin Oppa.. Sungmin Oppa… kau.. kau.. sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya, lalu dia menghambur ke pelukan namja itu. Ryeowook memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan lagi.

"jeongmal bogoshipeoyeo Sungmin Oppa, kenapa kau baru pulang hiks…?"

**END**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**ATAU**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**TBC**

*****mianhe, kalau seandainya alurnya masih kecepetan.. ^^*****

******gamsahamnida atas review dari reader-deul: **hyunsun, eidelwiana, park chaesoo, rye, thiefhanie, fiewook, jas merah, ms kim, leetaoury, aidagracilla 29, meymelii, ryeo ryeo ryeong, haelfishy, anna mayke, santysomnia.** (review lagi ya…^^)

*buat yang baru mereview di chap sebelumnya author ucapkan gomawo, jangan malu-malu lagi ya buat review tiap chap di ff author ini* hehe..

* yang nanyain Donghae, ceritanya Donghae dan Ryeowook pernah tinggal dipanti, tapi ini tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita ko. ^^*

*jangan lupa review ya, bukan apa-apa siyh, tapi dengan review dari chingudeul membuat author semangat melanjutkan ffnya*

*see u next chap* - *bagi yang ingin TBC* ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

"Wookieee, ireona.. Wookie…" kata Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Oppa.. Sungmin Oppa… kenapa Oppa… hiks.." gumam Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. sadarlah Saengi…"

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Dia menengok kiri dan kanan, seperti ada yang dia cari. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari tidurnya..

"Oppa, dimana aku? Oppa lihat kemana Sungmin Oppa pergi? Baru saja kami bertemu, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" tanya Ryeowook setengah sadar.

"cckk Wookie mungkin itu Cuma mimpi saja. Dari tadi Oppa coba membangunkanmu, tapi kamu malah terus-menerus memanggil nama Sungmin. Apa kamu begitu merindukan dia?" cerocos Donghae.

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae, tenaga Ryeowook seolah menguap. Tak terasa air mata Ryeowook menggenang dimatanya. Penglihatannya menjadi kabur, mencoba bertahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Donghae yang melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri. Disatu sisi dia kasihan dengan adiknya, disisi lain dia sangat kesal pada Sungmin yang dengan teganya meninggalkan Ryeowook. walaupun suatu hari nanti kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu kembali, tapi Donghae tetap menyayangkan keputusan Sungmin untuk tidak menghubungi Ryeowook selama dia di Jepang.

"aiissh, sudahlah Wookie. Kamu jangan terus menerus menangis karena Sungmin. Kalau dia tahu, kamu selalu bersedih karena dia, Oppa yakin dia juga tidak akan tenang dengan keputusannya itu" "uljima ne, kalau dia pulang,lihat saja Oppa akan kasih dia pelajaran.."

"hmmh jangan Oppa. Aku janji tidak akan menangis karena Sungmin Oppa lagi. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat merindukannya, apakah Sungmin Oppa juga merindukanku disana?.." tanya Ryeowook pilu.

"Tentu saja Wookie, Oppa yakin Sungmin sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kamu juga harus mengerti kesibukan dia disana, cobalah agar tidak larut dengan rasa rindumu itu. dengarkan Oppa, semakin kamu terlarut dengan kerinduanmu maka tidak akan ada yang bisa kamu lakukan. Kamu hanya akan menjadi lemah dan cengeng. kamu bisa mengalihkan perasaanmu itu dengan melakukan aktifitas lain. Jadi kamu tidak akan terpuruk karena merindukannya." Saran Donghae

"iya, Oppa benar. Aku harus mampu melewati semua ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi yeoja cengeng dan lemah seperti yang Oppa bilang, yang kerjaannya hanya menangisi kepergian namjachingunya saja. Bantu aku Oppa, untuk bangkit dari kesedihanku.." pinta Ryeowook..

"kamu bisa mengandalkanku Wook-ah. Yang perlu kamu lakukan sekarang adalah yakinlah dengan hatimu. Kamu bisa kan?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook hanya terdiam, dia teringat namja yang baru ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu, cho Kyuhyun. Apakah hatinya masih bisa bertahan untuk Sungmin. Mengapa sekarang Kyuhyun terus menyita perhatiannya..

"gwencanha Wookie?" tanya Donghae, setelah melihat Ryeowook yang bengong. ""Wookie?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi, lalu Ryeowook tersadar dan menatap Doghae sambil mengangguk "Sekarang siap-siaplah kita membuka toko ne" ajak Donghae sambil tersenyum..

"emmh, baik Oppa, aku siap-siap dulu ya.." kata Ryeowook sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

**~skip time~**

Bisnis bunga yang dikelola Ryeowook berjalan lancar, hampir setiap minggu dia kebanjiran konsumen. Hmmh, dan berterimakasihlah pada Oemma Kyuhyun. . Dia memberitahukan pada teman-teman arisannya agar membeli bunga di toko Ryeowook. Oemmanya Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan hasil karya Ryeowook. komposisi dan warna yang dipadukannya membuat siapapun yang melihat buket bunga itu menjadi tenang. (_itu karena Wookie, belajar ma author. Hehehe.. kabuurrr_). Bahkan Oemma Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berjanji akan menjadi pelanggan setia Ryeowook, karena mereka menyukai hasil buatan tangan Ryeowook.

Hari demi hari hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semakin akrab saja. Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun datang ke toko Ryeowook. alasannya siyh sepele, dia Cuma ingin memainkan PSPnya disana, karena kalau dirumah, orangtuanya selalu ngomel-ngomel tak jelas. (_author ditimpuk cucian sama Oemma_ _Kyuhyun_). Ryeowook percaya saja yang Kyuhyun katakan, lagipula dia merasa senang bisa melihat Kyuhyun setiap hari.

Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah stand-by di meja Ryeowook. dia merasa geli sendiri melihat boneka jerapah yang berwarna pink, yang dengan setia "menclok" di meja Ryeowook. kenapa tidak dia simpan dikamarnya saja siyh, disini kan mengganggu pemandangannya saja. Apalagi kalau Ryeowook sedang senggang, dia pasti asyik sendiri dengan bonekanya ini.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang membuat karangan bunga pesanan pelanggan yang berulang tahun. Ryeowook dari tadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata tampak sedang mengaguminya. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Ryeowook yang begitu imut mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hijau muda, ditambah dengan kulitnya yang putih membuat dia semakin manis saja. Rambutnya yang panjang, dia ikat ke belakang menyerupai ekor kuda, dengan anak rambut di bagian depannya dibiarkan begitu saja membingkai wajah tirusnya.. (_kebayang nggak reader?)_

Setelah selesai dengan karangan bunganya, Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"aaahh Kyunie, hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali.." kata Ryeowook sambil menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"hmmh, ikut aku yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun

"kemana?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"ayooo ikut saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook

"kyaaa Kyunie.. kita mau kemana siyh?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"ayo ikut saja.. Hae Hyung, aku pinjam Wookie sebentar.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berteriak kearah Donghae yang sedang di meja kasir

"yaaa kau mau bawa adikku kemana?" tanya Donghae

"pokoknya pinjam sebentar, nanti aku kembalikan.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar toko.

"yaaa jangan lama-lama.." teriak Donghae yang masih sempat didengar Kyuhyun, "cckk, meminjam adikku, emangnya Wookie itu barang?" bisiknya.

"hae,, aku melihat akhir-akhir ini hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat saja. Apa kamu tidak cemas?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah melihat keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"entahlah Hyukkie. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sekarang Wookie tampak lebih ceria semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga belum bisa melupakan Sungmin. Aiisshh.. mereka membuatku pusing.." kata Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"bagaimana kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta Hae?"

"aaah biarkan saja lah. Urusan hati Wookie, kita serahkan saja ke author.." (_jedeeeerrr author_ _ditendang..)_

"lagipula aku yakin ko, Wookie bisa memilih mana yang baik dan tidak untuk dirinya.." "emmh.. hyukkie, nanti sore kita mulai fitting baju ya?"

"hehe.. oke Hae. Apa RYeowook sudah dikasih tahu?"

"belum. Nanti saja lah, kita berikan dia kejutan. Ne?"

"hmm baiklah.."

Mereka melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang tadi tertunda. ZhouMi dan Henry sibuk menata bunga-bunga yang baru datang, dan menyimpan sebagian di luar toko agar terkena sinar matahari.

**~KyuWook~**

"huwaaaa Kyunie… gomawo…" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu Kyuhyun, manja dan tak lupa senyum ceria nempel terus di wajah Ryeowook..

"_kyaaaa.. Tuhan tolong aku_.." inner Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini.

"Kyuuniieee… kenapa eskrimnya tidak dimakan siyh? Ini kan enak. Ayo dicoba. Aa…" kata Ryeowook sambil menyuapkan sesendok Eskrim ke mulut Kyuhyun. "enak kan?" tanya Ryeowook

"ehmm.. manis.." jawab Kyuhyun salting. Maksudnya yang manis itu bukan eskrimnya tapi Ryeowooknya.

"tuuh kan apa kubilang?" "ayo niyh makan sendiri" kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sendoknya ke Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook juga sibuk menghabiskan eskrim stroberi miliknya. Saking bersemangatnya, dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang bibirnya sudah blepotan eskrim. Tiba-tiba..

"Wookie, kamu itu makannya pelan-pelan. Lihat sampai belepotan begini.." kata Kyuhyun sambil jempolnya me-lap seluruh permukaan bibir Ryeowook hingga bersih.. (_aaawwwww…. Pengennya siyh_ _pake bibir, tapiii.., ntar reader jadi kepengen. Hehe..)_ jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat sekali. Tangan Kyuhyun masih dengan asiknya nempel di wajah Ryeowook. lalu dia memiringkan wajahnya ingin menggapai bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang baru tersadar dengan keadaannya sekarang, hanya mampu membelalakan matanya. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Apalagi kalau melihat warna pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat. Semakin dekat….., semakin dekat…, Ryeowook semakin mengepalkan tangannya.. ketika bibirnya hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari sikapnya barusan, segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook. dia terlihat salah tingkah..

"mi..mianhe… Wookie.. aku… aku.." kata Kyuhyun tergagap..

Pletak… sebuah sendok mendarat di kepalanya.

"awww.. appo…" Kyuhyun sambil meringis dan mengusap kepalanya.

"itu untuk menyadarkanmu agar pikiranmu tidak mesum.." kata Ryeowook. sebenarnya dia juga saat ini sangat gugup, dan mencoba mencairkan keadaan dengan "menggetok" kepala Kyuhyun..

"setelah ini kita pulang saja ya Kyunie.." pinta Ryeowook.

"hmmh baiklah. Cepat habiskan eskrim mu.." perintah Kyuhyun.

Sore hari mereka baru sampai di toko bunga. Suasananya sudah sepi, hanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang ngobrol berdua.

"kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah melihat kedatangan KyuWook.

"iya Oenni. Loooh ko toko sepi begini?"

"ZhouMi katanya ada urusan keluarga, jadi dia minta ijin pulang cepat. Kalau Henry hari ini dia ada ujian di kampusnya. Jadinya tinggal kita bedua deh.." kata Eunhyuk sambil melirik Donghae.

"hmmh, kalian dari mana saja? Aku juga kan mau pergi" kata Donghae.

"memangnya Oppa mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook.

HaeHyuk hanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"duduklah dulu Wookie, Kyuhyun.."

"begini, minggu depan Oppa dan Hyukkie akan menikah.."

Suasana hening..

Satu menit..

Dua menit..

Tiga menit..

(Kelamaan…)

"mwooooo, Oppa dan Oenni akan menikah minggu depan?" Ryeowook terkejut dengan omongan Donghae.

"yaaa, biasa saja lah ekspresinya.." kata Donghae..

"kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang siyh?"

"hehe,, mianhe Wookie, kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu" Eunhyuk berkata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya..

"Selamat ya Donghae Hyung, Eunhyuk Noona.." kata Kyuhyun setelah terdiam begitu lama.. _(author_ _kejam)_

"gomawo Kyu.. naah, hari ini kami mau fitting baju dulu ne. jadi kamu jaga toko ya!" pinta Donghae

"yaa,, masa aku sendirian siyh Oppa?"

"kan ada Kyuhyun yang membantumu" Eunhyuk menambahkan. "benar kan Kyu?" tanya Hyuk ke Kyuhyun..

"ooh tentu. Kalian tenang saja. Belanjalah dengan tenang, biar Ryeowook aku yang jaga.." kata KYuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"saengi,, kamu tidak senang ya dengan rencana pernikahan kami?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati Ryeowook.. "setidaknya beri kami selamat dooong.." kata Donghae sambil merajuk.

"hhmm, tidak akan. Salah kalian sendiri kenapa baru memberitahu sekarang.. weee.." kata Ryeowook sambil bangkit dari kursinya menuju ke dapur.

"YAAA.. kenapa seperti itu.." kata Donghae setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae meninggalkan tokonya, tinggallah Kyuhyun berdua dengan Ryeowook.

"tumben ya sore ini sepi. Biasanya kan banyak anak sekolahan yang datang" kata Ryeowook memecah kesunyian diantara dia dan KYuhyun.

"mungkin sekarang anak-anak sekolahan itu sedang pada sibuk kali" kata Kyuhyun sambil fokus dengan PSP-nya.

Ryeowook mendekati jendela, melihat kearah luar yang sepi. Saat itu jam lima sore.

Tes…tes.. satu persatu air turun dari langit a.k.a hujan turun..

"ommo,, jangan dulu hujan dong, bunga-bunga nya kan masih banyak yang diluar.." kata Ryeowook sambil setengah berlari ke luar, mau mengambil pot-pot bunga yang tadi belum sempat dimasukkan kembali ke dalam oleh ZhouRy.

"hmmh, Zhoumi Oppa itu bagaimana siyh,,, kerjaan belum selesai, sudah pulang saja.. aduuh.." kata Ryeowook yang saat ini sudah setengah kebasahan karena mengambil pot yang terkena hujan..

Kyuhyun yang melihat kesibukannya, tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun ikut membantu Ryeowook memindahkan pot-pot bunganya..

"sudah kamu jangan marah-marah terus Wookie, nanti keriput looh" kata Kyuhyun menggoda.

"aiishh,, Kyu.. cepat pindahkan kesana. Bunga itu tidak boleh kena banyak air, bisa-bisa dia mati"

"iya.. iyaaa Wookieee.."

Mereka berdua sibuk memindahkan setiap pot bunga yang ada di luar ke dalam toko. Tinggal satu pot terakhir. Tanpa sengaja tangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil pot itu. Ryeowook yang memegang pot, dan tangan Kyuhyun jadinya memegang tangan Ryeowook.

"blussshhh…" wajah Ryeowook merona..

Keduanya hanya terdiam di tempatnya, hingga Kyuhyun sadari, saat ini mereka sedang kehujanan. Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, dia menarik tangan Ryeowook..

"sudah selesai kan? Ayo cepat masuk" katanya sambil jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

Ryeowook hanya senyum-senyum saja, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus..

**TBC aja ya..**

*mian.. author lagi nggak ada inspirasi buat melanjutkan chap ini dan author bingung mau TBC nya disebelah mana?* hehehe…

*semoga reader-deul puas dengan Kyuwook momentnya*

*gamsahamnida buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya mereview ff ini:** thiefhanie, ms kim, park chaesoo, aidagracilla29, haelfishy, fiewook, jas merah, ryeo ryeo ryeong, tata kim, gadisiyuwookie, hyunsun, santysomnia,** Jangan lupa dan jangan bosen2 review ne.. ^^

*silent reader, sekali-kali bikin review kek. gak dosa kok* hahahaha

*untuk yang mau baca next chap, review za yah*

*bye chingudeul*

*keep healthy*


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk, alur berasa lari marathon.

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

Pagi itu Donghae tengah bersiap berangkat kerja. Sarapannya sudah dibuatnya sendiri. Sementara Ryeowook masih tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya.

"selamat pagi donghae hyung…" sapa seseorang sambil menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di meja makan

"eeh Kyu, ayo masuk. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengambil setangkup sandwich ke atas piring.

"belum Hyung heehe.. oia Wookie mana? Apa dia masih belum bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kiri kanan merasa heran karena Donghae hanya sarapan sendirian

"belum Kyu, Dia masih tidur"

"eehhmm… Hyung boleh tidak kalau aku membangunkan Wookie?"

Mendengar itu, Donghae melotot.. "ya sudah sana bangunkan dia, suruh sarapan.." kata Donghae sambil memasang tampang imutnya lagi.

"aah Hyung, kau membuatku takut. Kupikir kau sedang marah tadi.."

"sudah sana.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah akrab dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook. Donghae sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti namdongsaengnya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki Hyung, merasa Donghae sebagai Hyungnya sendiri..

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu yang ber-cat putih. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu, lalu dia menyelinap masuk. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil mengendap-endap takut membangunkan pemiliknya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan seisi kamar Ryeowook, dinding yang dicat dominan dengan warna ungu muda, buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku, meja hias berisi perlengkapan make-up Ryeowook yang tersusun rapi. Hmmh sangat sedap dipandang.

Sesosok tubuh menggeliat diatas kasur, dengan selimut tebal yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Ditatapnya yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu, lamaaa sekali. Kebetulan posisi Ryeowook kini sedang menghadap Kyuhyun, jadi namja itu dengan leluasa dapat memperhatikan wajah tirusnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menempelkan kepalanya di atas bantal, jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun kini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lembut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih tetap diposisinya, dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan wajah imut Ryeowook. tangannya terangkat lalu menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook. Perlahan Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata, merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka,

"hhmmh,, kyunnie.." gumam Ryeowook setelah melihat ada Kyuhyun tepat dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja. Dia berpikir bahwa Ryeowook masih belum sadar betul dari tidurnya.. daaan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk membuktikannya..

"Kyuniiiiieee….. apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara tenor 7 oktafnya yang memekakkan telinga, sambil matanya melotot dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"haahaha… Wookie, kamu itu lucu sekali siyh.. hahaha…"tawa Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, setelah dilihatnya Ryeowook semakin beringsut dan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya..

"yaaa, siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk hah? Cepat keluar sana!" perintah Ryeowook

"aku hanya mau membangunkanmu saja. Lagian kamu ini yeoja, tapi jam segini baru bangun. Ayo cepat turun. Donghae Hyung menyuruhmu sarapan.." kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di ranjang Ryeowook.

"yaaaa.. kamu ngapain malah duduk.. cepat keluar sana!' perintah Ryeowook sekali lagi sambil menendang-nendang kakinya ke Kyuhyun..

"baiklah baiiiikkk… sleeping beauty.. jangan lama-lama ya, cepat turun" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah pintu, tapi sebelum tangannya membuka kenop pintu dia menoleh kearah Ryeowook "cepat turun ya, kalau tidak aku akan menciummu.. mmmuuaah…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya..

"aaaiishh…" Ryeowook geram, lalu melempar sebuah bantal kearah Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Donghae merasa aneh mendengar Kyuhyun turun dari kamar Ryeowook sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Gwencanha Kyu?"

"haha.. tidak apa-apa Hyung.. Wookie itu kelihatan sangat manis kalau baru bangun tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum, lalu mengeluarkan PSP dari saku jaketnya.

"kamu itu kerjaannya Cuma main game saja, ayo sarapan dulu temani Hyung.."

"hehe.. gomawo Hyung, aku menunggu Wookie saja.." kata Kyuhyun tetap memainkan PSP nya.

"Kyu,,, emmhh, Hyung mau tanya"

"tanya apa Hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun cuek

"emmhh, apa kamu suka sama Wookie?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mem-pause game nya, lalu menatap Donghae

"kalau iya bagaimana Hyung? Hyung akan merestui ku kan?"dengan mata yang berbinar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"hyung siyh senang, kalau kalian bisa jadian, tapiii kau belum mengenal Wookie terlalu lama. Ada banyak hal yang belum kamu ketahui Kyu.."

"memangnya ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Wookie.. emmh, Hyung harus segera berangkat sekarang.." kata Donghae setelah melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"ingat ya kalian harus sarapan dulu ya..!" amanat Donghae..

"baiik Hyung… hati-hati di jalan" jawab KYuhyun..

Saat ini Kyuhyun jadi memikirkan kata-kata Donghae tadi.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Ada banyak hal yang belum kuketahui… hhmm memangnya ada apa ya?

Hmmh memikirkan Wookie membuat aku merasa flying.. haha.. Aku sangat suka kalau sudah berduaan dengan Wookie dan menggodanya, hahhaha, wajahnya itu selalu merona,, emmh apakah dia juga menyukaiku ya? Tapi tapi tapi… tunggu dulu, emmh memang ada yang aneh siyh dengan Wookie. Tiap kali aku mau mencoba menciumnya dia selalu menghindar. Kenapa ya? Aah apa mungkin dia malu, kan aku belum menembaknya.. atau ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan? Kira-kira Apa ya yang dia sembunyikan dariku? Apa Wookie sudah punya kekasih? Tapi tidak mungkin ah. Selama aku mengenal Wookie, belum pernah aku melihatnya dekat dengan namja. Kecuali dengan Zhoumi Hyung dan Henry. Ah tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada hubungan antara ZhouRy dengan Wookie, Aku perhatikan diantara mereka tidak ada cinta samasekali..

Wook-aah kamu sudah menyita hidupku.. kamu punya rahasia apa siyh sebenarnya?

**Kyuhyun pov end**

"looh mana Donghae Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"tadi sudah berangkat.. ayo cepat kamu sarapan dulu. Tadi Donghae Hyung sudah berpesan agar kamu sarapan.."

Ryeowook menuangkan susu stroberi ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya perlahan..

"kamu sendiri sudah sarapan belum Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"belum.. tadi bangun tidur, terus mandi, tak lupa menggosok gigi, lalu membereskan tempat tidurku lalu aku kemari deeh.." kata Kyuhyun sambil bernyanyi..

"hmmh,, ya sudah kalau begitu ayo sarapan dulu.."

"aku tidak mau ah. Sandwich terus aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin masakan korea.." kata Kyuhyun manja..

"kamu ini, ya sudah bikin sendiri sana.." jawab Ryeowook cuek

"hehehe.. tapi aku tidak bisa memasak Chagi.. kamu buatkan ya.."

Deg..

Jantung Ryeowook seolah berhenti berdetak demi mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Chagi"

"yaaa… kamu jangan sembarangan memanggilku. Chagi? Iiihh menggelikan.." kata Ryeowook sambil memberikan death glare kepada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya..

"kalau begitu masak-kan buatku ya… gomawo.." kata Kyuhyun cuek sambil memainkan PSPnya lagi..

"kau ini… iisshh…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dia yakin walaupun Ryeowook marah padanya tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tetap akan mengabulkan keinginannya itu.

Sreeett

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya.. KYuhyun hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya, lalu tersenyum "_tuuuhh kaaannn…"_ innernya. Ryeowook menuju ke kulkas lalu membukanya. Sambil berpikir akan masak apa untuk sarapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, kamu mau dimasakin apa?" tanya Ryeowook

"terserah kamu saja Yeobo.." jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"YAA.. geuman hae.. aku buatkan salad saja ya?" mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung lompat dari tempat duduknya..

"andweee.. aku tidak suka sayur.. jajangmyun saja ya, TANPA tambahan sayuran.." kata Kyuhyun memohon..

"ne.._ kebetulan niyh ada satu bungkus lagi jajangmyun instan..kkkkk_" inner Ryeowook..

Hanya menunggu sepuluh menit saja, _jajangmyun special ala chef Ryeowook_ jadi juga _(ala Farah quin) kkk. _

"waaa gomawo baby.. kamu itu memang ya.. udah cantik, imut, manis, pintar masak lagi.. aku mau doong jadi suamimu.." kata Kyuhyun menggoda Ryeowook..

-bluusshh- wajah Ryeowook memerah..

"aah Kyu hentikan dong.. kamu bikin aku jadi malu saja" kata Ryeowook sambil manyun..

"cepat habiskan makanannya. Nanti bantu aku buka toko" perintah Ryeowook..

"okee… baby.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil ketawa..

**~skiiiippppppp tiiiiiimmmeeee~ **

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi HaeHyuk. Kenapa? karena tadi pada jam sepuluh pagi ikrar setia sebagai suami istri telah mereka ucapkan. Tawa bahagia kini menyelimuti keduanya. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, ZhouMi dan Henry satu per satu memberikan selamat untuk mereka. Ditambah dengan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir, mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Setelah kesibukan agak mereda, Ryeowook memilih duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon. Disana dia menangis sendirian. Donghae yang melihatnya segera mengikuti Ryeowook, dia merasa sangat khawatir pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"wookie… kenapa kamu mengangis?" tanya Donghae kaget setelah dilihatnya bahu Ryeowook bergetar.

"hikkss.. Oppa, kenapa kesini? Hikkss.." kata Ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oppa khawatir padamu.. waeyoo Wookie.. ehmmh? Apakah kamu tidak senang dengan pernikahan Oppa?" tanya Donghae cemas

"aniyoo.. hiks.. hanya saja setelah Oppa menikah hikks.. aku bagaimana?"

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti

"apa maksudmu saengi?"

"aku bukannya tidak senang dengan pernikahan Oppa, aku bahkan sangat bahagia untuk Oppa. Tapi, nanti aku tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi pada Oppa, pasti nanti Oppa hanya akan peduli pada eunhyuk oenni saja. Iya kan?" **(**_**yeeesss author seneng, akhirnya tidak perlu menulis tentang Hae-Wook moment lagi.. tiba-tiba Wookie memberikan death glare pada author.. "awas lu thor.." kata Wookie, menyeramkan.. dan akhhirnya author melanjutkan menulis cerita sambil #pout**_**)** _hahah okeh abaikan saja.._

"hahaha.. Wookie kamu ini. Dengar, sampai kapanpun kamu adalah tetap adik oppa, dan Oppa selamanya adalah kakakmu.. walaupun Oppa sudah menikah, Oppa tidak akan sekalipun melupakanmu, dan kamu juga masih boleh manja-manja sama Oppa" kata Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook.. (_liat thor, gue menang kan? Kata Wookie_)- (_okeh dan author tambah envy)_

"Oppa janji ya.." pinta Ryeowook masih sambil memeluk Donghae..

"ne.. Oppa janji saengi.. sekarang jangan sedih lagi ya.."

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya..

Malam itu, Ryeowook ikut Leeteuk pulang ke panti karena Donghae akan melaksanakan tugas wajib sepasang pengantin baru, yaitu.. jreng jreng jreng.. (_reader tebak aja deh_), dan Ryeowook tidak ingin tidur sendirian di rumah.. akhirnya dia memutuskan ikut Oemmanya saja..

**~di kamar pengantin~**

Hyukkie sudah duduk di atas ranjang, dengan mengenakan gaun tidur yang tipis. Melihatnya saja membuat Donghae kesulitan bernafas, lalu Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk didepannya. Keduanya terlihat sangat canggung. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dalam dan hal ini membuat wajah Eunhyuk terus merona, apalagi kalau ada Donghae seperti saat ini, rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat dari tempatnya saja.

"chagi… saranghae…" kata Donghae sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk..

"ehm nado saranghae.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu-malu. Perlahan telunjuk Donghae menuju dagu Eunhyuk dan mengangkatnya agar dia dapat menatap matanya

"baby, I love u" kata Donghae dengan bahasa Inggris..

"hae… I love u too" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan malu.

Perlahan DOnghae mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk "emmhh.. Are U ready baby?" tanya Donghae seduktif, membuat Eunhyuk meringis geli.. tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan mesra. Lalu perlahan dia menyusupkan kepalanya di leher eunhyuk yang mau tak mau membuatnya mendesah..

"aah… hae.. ah…."

Donghae masih terus dengan aktifitasnya menikmati leher Eunhyuk yang putih, sesekali dia memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendesah dan memejamkan matanya, mendengar desahan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae lebih bersemangat. Lalu tiba-tiba..

Grebb..

Tangan Eunhyuk menahan kepala Donghae, dengan susah payah dia mulai berbicara

"hae.. tahan dulu…" kata eunhyuk sambil terengah-engah..

"waeyo baby..?" tanya Donghae heran..

"jangan sekarang, .." kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang semerah tomat

"waeyo..?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti

"aku malu Hae…." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu-malu

"loooh kenapa harus malu chagi? Sekarang kan kita sudah sah sebagai suami istri.."

"iya.. tapi itu dong lihat,, banyak reader yang masih membaca Hae…"

"oooh banyak reader ya.. kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya?"

"kamu mau kemana Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk…

"mau mematikan lampunya dulu, jadi nggak ada yang ngintip. Termasuk authornya juga.." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum evil.

Dan ..

Seet..

Lampu pun mati..

_(Dan author juga tidak tahu apa yang HaeHyuk lakukan, yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara desahannya saja. Reader bayangin sendiri aja ya.. kkkk).._

~O~

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk sudah sampai dipanti dengan diantar Kyuhyun.

"gomawo ya Kyu, sudah mengantar kami..emmh ini kan sudah malam apa kamu mau menginap disini?" tawar Leeteuk

"aahh tidak ahjumma… aku mau langsung pulang saja" jawab Kyuhyun

Sebelum Ryeowook turun, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya..

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan Wookie.." kata Kyuhyun..

"ada apa kyunie, apa hal yang penting?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"kalau begitu, tunggu disini ya. Aku minta ijin pada Oemma dulu" kata Ryeowook sambil menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah jalan mendahuluinya.. tak lama kemudian Ryeowook sudah kembali menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di luar mobilnya..

"ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook..

"saranghae Wookie…"

"eumh?"

"aku mencintaimu Wookie. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Wookie.. setiap malam aku seperti orang gila.. tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu.. selalu terbayang senyumanmu.. selalu terngiang suaramu.. aku harap kamu juga bisa mencintaiku Wookie. Aku memang bukanlah orang yang sempurna, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu dengan sempurna, dengan seluruh cinta yang kumiliki.." -hening..

"aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang, tapi kuharap kamu bisa mempertimbangkan perasaanku padamu.. pikirkanlah Wookie.. jeongmal saranghae…" huhfh sekarang perasaan Kyuhyun sudah lega, seolah beban berat dalam hidupnya sudah terangkat.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? saat ini dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hatinya sedang bingung..

Disatu sisi dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain dia juga masih menunggu Sungmin pulang..

"kyu.. sebenarnya aku…."

**END** ya **END**

Atau** TBC**

** huwaaaa… author nutup muka…**

**malu banget iiii pas nulis malam pengantinnya HaeHyuk** _(belum pengalaman soalnya)_

** Kyuhyun kurang romantis pas nembak Wookie?** (_susah bikin yang romantis-romantisan)_

**alurnya masih berasa cepet?** _(sebelum di publish, author udah baca berulang-ulang, hahaha, mian kalau masih cepet)_

**Gomawo atas masukannya, author nggak marah ko, Cuma NGAMBEK aja.. hahaha nggak deh Cuma becanda**

**kritik, saran dan masukan sangat author harapkan untuk memperbaiki chap berikutnya**

**apalagi kalau masukannya ke dalam rekening author…. Loh?** _(author mata duitaaaaaan)_

**gamsahamnida untuk yang setia memberikan review: **park chaesoo, array ryeowook always, fiewook, ryeo ryeo ryeong, kyute evilMagnae, santysomnia, thiefhanie, jas merah, meymelii, aidagracilla29, rye, haelfishy, ms kim**.**

**semoga masih berkenan memberikan reviewnya readerdeul ^^ **

**mian, cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan**

**see u next chap** ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk (maklum masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis ff) ^^

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Dia seolah hilang ditelan bumi, beberapa sms yang dia kirim untuk Ryeowook tidak ada yang terkirim semuanya "_pending_", mencoba menelpon tapi yang terdengar hanya suara mesin penjawab saja. Setiap pagi, siang dan sore hari Kyuhyun pergi ke toko bunga, namun yang dia dapati hanya ZhouMi dan Henry, dan mereka pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Ryeowook sekarang. Malah Kyuhyun mendapat pelototan dari ZhouMi yang kesal karena Kyuhyun bolak-balik tidak jelas ke tokonya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Aiissshhh aku sudah hampir gila sekarang. Sebenarnya Wookie kemana? Bukannya memberi jawaban malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Huwwaaaa aku kan merindukan dia.. dipanti, ditoko bunga tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia ikut Haehyuk _honeymoon_ ke Taiwan? Aah tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Hae Hyung mau, acaranya terganggu oleh kehadiran Wookie.. Dimana dimana dimana Wookie-ku sekarang dimana? aaahh Wookie, cepat pulang ya jeongmal bogoshipoyo..

**Kyuhyun pov end**

"ZhouMi Hyung, apa mungkin Wookie ikut Hae Hyung ke Taiwan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk dikursi yang biasa dia tempati.

"tidak Kyu, Hae tadi pagi juga nelpon, dia hanya bersama Eunhyuk" "dia juga menanyakan Wookie, tapi aku bilang saja kalau dia sedang liburan bersama Teuk Ahjumma, takutnya nanti dia khawatir" jelas ZhouMi

"sebenarnya Wookie kemana ya Hyung? Apa Teuk ahjumma juga tidak tahu keberadaan Wookie"

"Teuk Ahjumma juga tidak tahu Kyu, katanya pagi-pagi setelah dia menginap dipanti, dia langsung pulang, dia pikir Wookie pulang kerumah tapi ternyata tidak, Teuk ahjumma juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Wookie". Kata Zhoumi

"emmhh apa jangan-jangan Wookie noona diculik?" tanya Henry sambil menatap ZhouMi dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror.

"yaaa kamu jangan ngomong sembarangan mochi…" kata Kyuhyun lengkap dengan death glarenya membuat Henry mengkeret di balik punggung ZhouMi.

"aku kan hanya menebak-nebak saja. Aku juga nggak mau kalau Noona kenapa-kenapa.." jawab Henry perlahan

"kamu sudah menghubungi wookie belum?" tanya ZhouMi

"sudah, tapi yang ada sms ku semuanya _pending_, dan telponnya tidak bisa dihubungi.." "bagaimana dong ZhouMi Hyung.." tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"kita tunggu saja sampai besok, kalau besok masih belum ada kabar, kita lapor polisi saja" kata ZhouMi setelah berpikir sejenak..

"yaaa hyung, nunggu besok mah kelamaan… bagaimana kalau.."

Ttttrrrtt…..tttttrrrrtttt

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti, setelah dia melihat sebuah panggilan di hp-nya.

"Wookie…" ZhouRy hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa menjawab telponnya.

"yobseyo Wookie.. kamu dimana? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Kamu kemana saja? Aku sangat cemas tahu.." cecar Kyuhyun. Sementara yang diseberang telpon tidak menjawab, hanya hening..

"Wookie, kamu masih disana kan? Hallo... hallo... Wookie…" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"_Kyuu,,, kamu itu kalau nanya satu-satu.. aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana.." _kata Ryeowook kebingungan.

"ooh.. hehehe mian.." kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir, Zhoury yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja

"_Kyu, kamu ada waktu sekarang_?" tanya Ryeowook

"untukmu tentu saja waktuku selalu ada… wae?"

"_bisa kamu temui aku sekarang? Aku akan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tempo hari…"_ jawab Ryeowook

"baiklah, kamu sekarang ada dimana Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat, saat ini hatinya sedang H2C

"_aku sedang ditaman, kamu cepat kemari ya.."_

"taman? Taman mana Wookie?" "emmhhh apa yang ada danaunya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan letak taman yang disebutkan Ryeowook tadi

"_iya aku disitu. Cepat ya... aku menunggumu..."_

"baiklah, sekarang aku kesana"

Setelah menutup telponnya, Kyuhyun malah mondar-mandir di depan ZhouRy, mereka jadi aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun

"kamu kenapa Kyu? Wookie baik-baik saja kan?" tanya ZhouMi

"iya Hyung kenapa siyh? Jangan bolak-balik terus bikin aku jadi pusing saja" tambah Henry

"Hyung, Henry, sebentar lagi Wookie mau memberikan jawabannya.. huuuhhfftthh…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuang nafasnya, saat ini dia merasa sangat gugup.

"memang kamu nanya apa sama Wookie, kenapa nunggu jawabannya saja membuat kamu kelimpungan seperti ini?" ZhouMi masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun

"yaaa Hyung, tiga hari yang lalu aku menembak Wookie, dan hari ini dia mau memberikan jawabannya.. huh rasanya tegang sekali.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya..

"kamu tenang saja ya, kami berdua mendoakanmu. Semoga cintamu diterima Wookie" kata ZhouMi sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dan memberikan Kyuhyun semangat..

"iya Hyung, semangat ya. Hwaiting" kata Henry sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, memberikan dukungan untuk Kyuhyun

"waaah terima kasih ya Hyung, Henry. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya.." kata Kyuhyun sambil merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Setelah merasa sudah cukup rapi, dia lalu meninggalkan Zhoury. Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun, Henry bertanya pada ZhouMi

"hyung, apa Noona akan menerima Kyuhyun Hyung?"

"entahlah Henry, kita doakan yang terbaik saja untuk Kyuhyun".

**~0~**

Ditaman, Ryeowook sudah menunggu Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia sedang memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu. Ditaman ini, tempat favoritnya bersama Sungmin. Perlahan Ryeowook tersenyum, semua kenangannya bersama Sungmin kembali melintas di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya..

"Wookie.. anyyeong.. sudah lama menunggu?"

Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya

"Kyunie… emmh… lumayan lama juga"

"maaf ya, tadi aku juga lari-lari kesini... hehehe" kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir

"Wookie, kamu kemana saja selama tiga hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Ryeowook

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah berjalan menuju bangku yang menghadap ke danau, lalu duduk manis disana.

"yaa Wookie, ayo jawab" protes Kyuhyun

"Kyu, apa kamu bisa merasakan ketenangan di tempat ini?" Ryeowook malah balik bertanya

"isshh Wookie.."

"sekarang coba kamu tutup mata, lalu tarik nafas dalam, tahan, keluarkan perlahan melalui mulut, lalu rasakan keheningan dan kedamaian di tempat ini…" kata Ryeowook sambil memperagakan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"kau itu apa-apaan siyh Wookie…"

"sudah coba saja... ayo ikuti aku…" perintah Ryeowook

Sebenarnya Ryeowook saat ini sedang menenangkan perasaan hatinya. Dia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Berulangkali dia menarik nafas panjang, setelah agak lama barulah dia merasa sedikit tenang.

Kyuhyunpun demikian, tadi ketika dia datang ketempat ini dan melihat Ryeowook, rasanya jantungnya mau copot. Rasa senang, cemas dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Senang, karena dia bisa meliat wajah Ryeowook lagi. Cemas, karena dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada yeoja yang dicintainya ini. Dan gugup, karena dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

Namun, dengan intruksi yang diberikan Ryeowook tadi, membuat dirinya jadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini sangat indah. Danau yang ada dihadapannya saat ini memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"naah Wookie, maukah kamu becerita sebenarnya selama ini kamu kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih sabar

"mianhe, kalau aku sudah membuatmu cemas Kyu. Selama tiga hari ini aku ke pulau Jeju. Aku sengaja kesana karena ingin menenangkan pikiranku".

"pulau Jeju? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke pulau Jeju segala?" kata Kyuhyun "kan aku kangen padamu Wookie, tiga hari tidak bertemu, rasanya seperti tiga tahun saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merengut

"mianhe…" kata Ryeowook tersenyum samar.

"gwencanha Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat ada yang aneh dengan Ryeowook, dia tidak seceria biasanya.

"aku baik-baik saja Kyu, jangan khawatir seperti itu.." jawab Ryeowook mecoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Keheningan kini menyelimuti keduanya, seolah-olah bahan pembicaraan mereka sudah habis. Mereka masing-masing merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun ungkapkan saat ini, namun entah mengapa lidahnya seolah kelu. Tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan. Ryeowookpun sama dia merasa bingung mau memulai dari mana, padahal tadi dia yang mengajak Kyuhyun bertemu tapi setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, semua yang mau dia ucapkan tiba-tiba menghilang..

Ryeowook hanya menatap air danau yang biru, terbiaskan warna langit yang berwarna biru cerah, sementara Kyuhyun asik memperhatikan pengunjung yang ada di seberang danau. Setelah diam-diaman selama hampir sepuluh menit, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan juga.

"aiisshh… Wookie, bukannya tadi kamu minta aku datang kesini? Tapi kenapa kamu malah mengacuhkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengahadapkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook.

"oh... maaf Kyu. Aku... aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Aku hanya bingung mau mulai dari mana. Mianhe..." jawab Ryeowook

"emmh, Wookie, bagaimana dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun perlahan, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ini.

Ryeowook tidak segera menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"loooh kenapa menangis? kamu serius tidak apa-apa Wookie?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menelisik wajah Ryeowook yang tertunduk

Dengan ujung saputangan, Ryeowook menghapus airmatanya.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa lidahku terasa berat untuk mengatakannya..." jawab Ryeowook sambil mencoba tersenyum

Dengan tidak disadari Ryeowook, jarinya memutar-mutar cincin pemberian Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Ryeowook mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya.. "_kenapa aku baru sadar ya kalau Wookie pake cincin_" inner Kyuhyun.

"apakah karena cincin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu saja

"eoh?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget, lalu dilihatnya jari manisnya.

"Wookie, apakah kamu sudah menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh kecemasan

"aku... aku belum menikah Kyunnie, hanya saja ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk menunggunya…"

"nugu?"

"dia orang yang selama ini ada dihatiku Kyu…" mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat, seolah-olah dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutan dari jawaban Ryeowook.

"namja itu memintaku berjanji untuk menunggu kepulangannya dan memintaku menjaga hatiku hanya untuk mencintainya seorang... dia itu sangat egois…"

Kyuhyun tidak berani menyela omongan Ryeowook, dia hanya memandang wajah Ryeowook yang menyiratkan rasa sedih.

"dia berjanji akan pulang setelah dua tahun di Jepang. Dan itu, hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi Kyu. Aku harus bertahan untuknya. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati janjiku. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" ujar Ryeowook

Kyuhyun menjadi lemas, tenaganya seolah menghilang. Dari perkataan Ryeowook sudah jelas kalau dia menolaknya. Semangat Kyuhyun yang tadi menggebu-gebu kini bagaikan kapas yang tertiup angin..

"Wookie, tidak ada yang tahu kan bagaimana namjachingu mu disana. Siapa tahu sekarang dia itu sudah menikahi yeoja lain?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk hati Ryeowook agar berpaling dari namjachingunya.

"aku yakin dia tidak mungkin menikahi yeoja lain. Aku percaya padanya kyu dan aku harus selalu percaya" kata Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan hatinya.

"Wookie, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam bahu Ryeowook

"apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"mianhe, aku... aku ... tidak mencintaimu Kyu…" kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk

"jawab dan tatap mataku Wookie…" perintah Kyuhyun memaksa

"aku ... tidak mencintaimu...""mianhe" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Ryeowook.

"kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Wookie, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari matamu bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku…"

"tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf" kata Ryeowook sambil menolehkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun

"lalu, apa arti kehadiranku selama ini? Tidakkah kau bisa merasakan cintaku walau hanya sedikit?" tanya Kyuhyun putus asa

Ryeowook hanya terdiam, saat ini kakinya ingin segera berlari menjauhi dari tempat itu.

"jawab aku Wookie, selama ini apa aku tidak ada artinya untukmu…?"

"maafkan aku Kyunnie, sebenarnya kau sangat berarti untukku. Kau selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu memberikan semangat untukku. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa dan melupakan rasa sedih dan rinduku pada namjachinguku. Kau… membuatku ingin selalu bergantung padamu Kyunnie. Dan itu semua salah" "ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku, dan akupun sudah menunggunya. Ada seseorang yang sedang berpegang pada janjiku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan dia begitu saja, dan juga aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji dan perasaanku. Aku sangat mencintai dia. Aku mohon maafkan aku Kyu.." kata Ryeowook, airmata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

"kau tidak salah Wookie. Berhetilah meminta maaf padaku. Akulah yang salah, mencintai seseorang pada pandangan pertama, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki namjachingu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Wookie…"

"Kyuu…" Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi. Hati kecilnya merasa bersalah telah menyakiti orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Namja yang tulus mencintainya, namun pertemuan mereka bukan di waktu yang tepat.

"Kyunnie, aku mohon maafkanlah aku. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin keadaan seperti ini terus berlangsung lama. Aku tidak mau seolah-olah aku memberikan harapan kosong padamu. Aku tidak ingin terus bergantung padamu. Mungkin aku sangat kejam, menyakitimu seperti ini, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik. Sebelum perasaanmu padaku tumbuh lebih besar, sebaiknya kau akhiri sekarang Kyu. Aku sungguh tidak mau melihatmu menderita dan tersakiti karena mencintaiku"

"Wookie, kamu serius dengan yang kamu katakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"aku serius Kyu. Sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mau perasaanku tersakiti dengan melihatmu menderita. Kumohon lupakanlah aku dan lupakan cintamu, aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau juga bisa menghapus perasaanmu itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar permintaan Ryeowook,

"bagaimana mungkin kamu meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupenuhi Wookie, kau memintaku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Wookie?"

"kalau kita masih sering bertemu aku tidak yakin kamu bisa menghapus cintamu itu. Jadi sebaiknya pertemanan kita cukup sampai disini saja Kyu. Aku takut semakin lama aku mengenalmu aku akan semakin bergantung padamu, dan membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kumohon mengertilah Kyunnie..." kata Ryeowook seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"tunggu Wookie, aku mohon, walaupun kita tidak bisa menjadi kekasih, tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan? Jangan memintaku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi Wookie, aku mohon.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang

"tidak bisa Kyuhyun. Kumohon lepaskan aku. Lupakan aku, masih belum terlambat untuk menghapus ku dari hatimu..." kata Ryeowook sambil tangannya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"tidak bisa Wookie, aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu, mendengar suaramu. Walaupun baru tiga hari ini saja kita tidak bertemu, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, apalagi nanti, aku mohon ijinkanlah aku menjadi temanmu Wookie..." mohon Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga terima kasih atas segalanya. Lupakan aku..." kata Ryeowook. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"Wookie… Wookie… Tunggu…" tahan Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih tangan Ryeowook. Tapi sayang Ryeowook seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia terus berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di taman.

"_mianhe Kyu, ini tentang hatiku. Aku takut semakin sering kita bertemu, aku akan semakin mencintaimu. Mianhe..." _ratap Ryeowook dalam hati.

Selepas kepergian Ryeowook, Kyuhyun masih termenung di taman itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dialaminya barusan. Dia tersenyum kecut.

"aaaarrrggghhhh…." Kyuhyun berteriak kencang.

"Waeyo Wookie, kenapa harus seperti ini..." diusapnya wajahnya perlahan lalu mengaca-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"siapa namjachingumu itu Wookie, apa dia itu sangat istimewa untukmu, hingga kamu terus menunggunya..."

"ottokhae…" "bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakanmu? Sejak awal bertemu aku hanya terus memikirkanmu Wookie..." "sudah terlambat untuk menghapus cinta ini dari hatiku"

**TBC**

*ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya?*

Anyeong reader-deul, Hehehe mian, update nya telat. Jujur, ide untuk ff ini sempat menguap, tapi sekarang udah balik lagi ko.

Gomapseumnida buat yang sudah menyempatkan review: **ms kim, ryeo ryeo ryeong, rye, eidelwiana, fiewook, jas merah, kyuwookmin, park chaesoo, thiefhanie, santysomnia, gadissss, kiki craft, haelfishy, meymelii, hyunsun.**

Ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya ^^

**Happy New Year, I Wish All Our Good Dream Will Come True**


	9. Chapter 9

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

Ryeowook pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan lelah. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi sangat menguras emosinya.

"wook-ah, kamu sudah pulang, dari mana saja?" tanya ZhouMi yang melihat Ryeowook di bawah tangga.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah terus berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Yaa... Wook-ah… gwenchanha?" tanya ZhouMi setengah berteriak.

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Zhoumi langsung mengikuti Ryeowook.

Tok tok tok

"Wook-ah… kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata ZhouMi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook

Ceklek

Ryeowook sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya

"aku tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja" kata Ryeowook perlahan

"benarkah? Tapi wajahmu pucat Wook-ah. Emmhh apa kamu perlu sesuatu?"

"sungguh Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar. Boleh kan?" tanya Ryeowook

"emmh, baiklah. Kalau perlu apa-apa Oppa ada di bawah ya"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menutup pintu.

"_pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun_" inner Zhoumi

Dengan masih dipenuhi rasa cemas, Zhoumi meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

"Hyung, Wookie Noona kenapa?" tanya Henry setelah dilihatnya Zhoumi sudah kembali ke mejanya

"huuhf, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak berjalan lancar"

"maksud Hyung?" tanya Henry tidak mengerti

"kau lihat kan tadi, bagaimana ekspresi Ryeowook. dia terlihat begitu lelah, tidak bersemangat. Dan apa kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun sebelum menemui Ryeowook?" Henry hanya menganggukan kepala "dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Nah, kalau diteliti dari sikap Ryeowook hari ini, sepertinya dia menolak Kyuhyun" terang ZhouMi

"ommo… lalu bagaimana _dong_ Hyung?" tanya Henry

"molla. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan nanti saja pada Ryeowook, tadi Hyung lihat dia sangat tertekan"

Zhoumi dan Henry melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Sementara itu, di kamar Ryeowook.

**Ryeowook pov**

Hhhuuufffhh

Mianhe Kyunnie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Jeongmal mianhe. Kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kita dipertemukan di waktu yang salah. Apa aku terlalu kejam Kyunnie?

Sungmin Oppa… kau tega. Meninggalkan aku tanpa memberi sedikitpun kabar. Apa Oppa sudah melupakanku? Apa Oppa sudah menikahi yeoja lain seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan? Jawab aku Oppa, jawab!

Haaah aku seperti orang gila. Setiap hari hanya berbicara dengan fotomu atau dengan pinkGi (boneka jerapah pink- _do u still remember_?). Oppa, aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu.

Kau tahu Oppa, karenamu, hari ini aku telah menyakiti hati seseorang. Namja yang baik, yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu tersenyum padaku, kehadirannya memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untukku… tapi, karena aku ingat dengan janjiku aku harus melupakan dia… Bahkan aku memintanya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit Oppa… sakit… hiks… aku tidak bermaksud menduakan hatiku Oppa… tapi keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini. Mianhe…

**Ryeowook pov end**

Ryeowook menangis sambil memeluk foto Sungmin.

"cepat pulang Oppa… tepatilah semua janjimu padaku…jangan membuatku menyesal, karena sudah menunggumu" kata Ryeowook.

Perlahan Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu dipejamkannya mata yang telah lelah karena menangis itu.

**~o~**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, perutnya terasa sakit karena belum diisi satu makananpun dari tadi pagi. Diliriknya jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya, angkanya menunjukkan pukul 19:15.

"uuuh sakit sekali…" kata Ryeowook sambil meringis memegangi perutnya

Dengan terhunyung Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari ada seorang namja sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan sambil memegangi perut seperti itu, membuatnya semakin cemas saja.

"Wook-ah kamu sudah bangun?" kata namja itu sambil menghampirinya, Ryeowook tersentak kaget mendengar suara namja dirumahnya

"Zhoumi Oppa… kenapa belum pulang?"

"aku mencemaskanmu. Jadi aku belum bisa pulang Wook-ah. Kamu kenapa?"

"emmh perutku sakit Oppa. Mungkin karena belum diisi dari tadi pagi"

"mwo? Kamu belum makan dari pagi Wook-ah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil melotot

"hehe… belum Oppa, aku sedang tidak berelera makan hari ini…" jawab Ryeowook sambil nyengir

"hhm kamu ini. Dan sekarang perutmu jadi sakit kan? Kalau Donghae tahu, aku bisa mati…"

"tidak akan Zhoumi Oppa, asalkan tidak bilang-bilang Hae-ppa kalau aku tidak makan"

"ssstt ayo sekarang kamu duduk disini, biar Oppa membuatkan bubur untukmu"

"kenapa bubur? Aku kan tidak sakit…"

"tadi kamu bilang perutmu sakit kan? Sudah tunggu sebentar ya biar Oppa membuatkannya untukmu. Tenang saja ini bubur special ala Zhoumi" kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum. (_author pingsan ngliat senyumnya Zhoumi… #plakkk bangun thor…)_

Dengan telaten, Zhoumi membuatkan bubur untuk Ryeowook. Bagi Zhoumi, Ryeowook sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook sakit. Sekitar duapuluh menit, bubur yang dibuatnya selesai.

"tadaaa…. Ayo makan Wook-ah…"

"Oppa kelamaan. Aku sudah tidak lapar…"

"mau aku laporkan pada Donghae? Kau tahu kan dia bisa ceramah seharian tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan…" ancam Zhoumi sambil menyeringai.

"ah Oppa, jahat…"

"ayo cepat sini Oppa suapi…" kata Zhoumi sambil mengambil sesendok bubur dari dalam mangkuknya lalu meniupnya sebentar sebelum dimasukkan kedalam mulut Ryeowook

Ryeowook mengunyah buburnya perlahan

"bagaimana rasanya Wook-ah?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran

"eemh… enak Oppa… besok buatkan lagi ya" jawab Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar sambil mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Zhoumi

"itu _siyh_ bukan enak, tapi keenakan. Hehehe"

"oh ya Wook-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi hati-hati

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"yaa sudahlah jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Oppa yakin keputusan yang kamu ambil adalah yang terbaik untuk kalian" kata Zhoumi mengerti dengan ekspresi Ryeowook.

"maksud Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook kaget

"kau tidak menerima Kyuhyun kan?" ryeowook mengangguk "kamu masih memikirkan Sungmin kan?" Ryeowook kembali menganggukan kepalanya "Oppa, bangga dengan keputusanmu. Walau bagaimanapun perasaanmu terhadap Kyuhyun, tapi kamu masih menghargai janjimu pada Sungmin. Oppa yakin, kalian berdua akan menemukan kebahagiaan kalian sendiri kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Ingat… semua yang terjadi padamu, pengorbananmu, penantianmu semuanya akan terbayar. Semua akan indah pada waktunya Wook-ah. Kamu percaya itu kan?" terang Zhoumi sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ryeowook.

"iya Oppa aku percaya. Semua yang aku lakukan ini tidak akan sia-sia. Gomawo Zhoumi Oppa…" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"yakinlah dengan hatimu Wook-ah…" tambah Zhoumi meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"emmh, apa sekarang kamu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Zhoumi

"iya Oppa. Gomawo ya sudah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis

"naah begitu dong… kalau begitu Oppa pulang dulu ya. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Oppa pulang sekarang?"

"gwencanha Oppa, pulanglah. Hati-hati ya di jalan"

"kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok ya Wook-ah… jangan lupa kunci semua pintu. Ok"

"ok…" jawab Ryeowook sambil membulatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Setelah Zhoumi hilang dari pandangan Ryeowook, yeoja itu termenung sejenak.

"ZhouMi Oppa benar, semua akan indah pada waktunya…"lirih Ryeowook perlahan.

**~o~**

Pagi itu suasana LeeMinWook Florist sangat sibuk. Mereka hari ini kedatangan stok bunga. Zhoumi dan Henry membereskan pot-pot besar yang ada di dalam toko, sementara Ryeowook sibuk merangkai buket bunga pesanan pelanggannya. Sesekali Ryeowook melirik kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Biasanya kalau dia sedang merangkai bunga, ada seorang namja yang memperhatikannya, bahkan Ryeowookpun sering curi-curi pandang pada namja itu. Namun sejak kemarin dia tidak melihat sosoknya. Dia merasa ada ruang yang kosong dihatinya. Kejadian tempo hari masih dia ingat dengan jelas, ketika meminta namja itu untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Rupanya namja itu mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook.

"_Kyunnie… beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu, rasanya ada yang hilang dari diriku… apa kamu benar-benar tidak ingin menemuiku lagi_?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Rangkaian bunga yang sejak dua jam dikerjakannya belum selesai juga. Dia mengambil bunga lavender lalu ditempelkannya di keranjang bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tak lama berselang, dia ganti bunga lavender itu dengan bunga lili putih. Namun, belum lama tertempel dia sudah menggantinya lagi dengan bunga mawar. Agak lama berselang dicabutnya bunga mawar itu, lalu dia menggunakan bunga lavender yang tadi.

Zhoumi yang melihat Ryeowook seperti kebingungan menyusun buket bunga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Dia tahu dengan jelas walaupun tubuhnya berada di toko bunga namun pikiran Ryeowook saat ini tidak berada disini, tapi di tempat lain.

"Wook-ah, sudah simpan saja buket itu. Biar nanti Oppa yang meneruskannya…" perintah Zhoumi

"tidak apa-apa Oppa, aku hanya sedikit kesulitan mau menyusun yang mana dulu" jawab Ryeowook sambil memandangi bunga yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"sudah… sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja ya…" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mendudukkannnya di kursi.

"Zhoumi Oppa…"

"sudah duduklah yang manis. Oppa tidak mau melihat bunga-bunga itu layu karena terlalu lama kamu pegang…" sindir Zhoumi

Ryeowook hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

"kamu sedang memikirkan apa _siyh_? Sampai-sampai tidak fokus seperti itu?"

"ah… euhh… aku sedang memikirkan Donghae Oppa, kenapa lama sekali _honeymoon_-nya"

"Donghae atau namja lain?" selidik Zhoumi

"aaah Oppa ini. Sudah ah lebih baik aku membantu Henry saja" kata Ryeowook sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Ryeowook mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan Henry, ditatanya pot-pot kecil agar berjejer rapi. Ketika tangannya mengambil pot yang berisi dedaunan, hatinya berdesir. Dia teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, yang memintanya membuatkan sebuket bunga. Semua kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun bermain dengan jelas diingatannya.

"Noona, gwenchanha? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Henry aneh melihat Ryeowook yang menatap pot bunga di tangannya tanpa berkedip.

"tidak apa-apa Henry. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, baiknya pot ini ditaruh dimana ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berpura-pura menengok kekiri dan kanan rak.

"Noona ini bagaimana, kan tempatnya tepat disini Noona…" jawab Henry sambil mengambil pot dari tangan Ryeowook lalu meletakannya di rak bunga di hadapan Ryeowook.

"ooh… hehe… kenapa jadi lupa ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu.

"Wook-ah nanti setelah toko tutup, ikut Oppa ya!" kata Zhoumi

"kemana Oppa?"

"pokoknya ikut saja ok"

"hmm baiklah…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepala.

**~O~**

Sementara itu, dari cafe di seberang LeeMinWook Florist, seorang namja sedang memperhatikan kedalam toko. Dilihatnya yeoja manis yang sedang menyusun pot bunga. Melihat yeoja itu didalam sana, dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Mianhe Wook-ah. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menemuimu secara langsung, tapi aku masih bisa memperhatikanmu dari sini…" kata namja itu perlahan.

Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa begitu saja menuruti permintaan Ryeowook. ketika dia berjalan-jalan ingin mengunjungi Ryeowook seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah café yang tepat berada di toko bunga Ryeowook. Setiap hari Kyuhyun mengunjungi café ini hanya untuk melihat Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Walaupun hatinya tersiksa karena tidak dapat berbicara secara langsung dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi dia merasa senang masih bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun duduk manis di café itu dari pagi hingga toko bunga tutup. Pelayan café sempat merasa heran karena Kyuhyun selalu berlama-lama duduk di cafenya, tapi setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, pelayan café-pun mengerti.

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi dengan syarat anda tidak mengganggu pengunjung yang lain, silahkan saja" kata pelayan café memberikan ijin pada Kyuhyun.

**~O~**

Seperti yang Zhoumi katakan, sore itu dia mengajak Ryeowook untuk sedikit jalan-jalan menghilangkan kepenatan yang Ryeowook rasakan. Sekitar tigapuluh menit mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sambil melihat pemandangan sore dan menikmati udara yang lumayan segar, membuat Ryeowook sedikit melupakan kegalauannya akan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa lihat pemandangan disana bagus juga ya. Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan tempat seindah ini?"

Kata Ryeoewook sambil menunjuk kearah sungai, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan yang mengalir dibawahnya sungai yang jernih.

"itu karena kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu mengurus bunga. Sore hari, setelah toko tutup, kamu hanya diam dirumah. Bagaimana bisa tahu pemandangan seperti ini?" kata Zhoumi

Ryeowook hanya merengut, memang benar, selama ini dia hanya memikirkan bisnis bunganya saja dan juga Kyuhyun.

"K_yunnie, mungkin lebih indah kalau melihat pemandangan disini denganmu_…" batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membuat Zhoumi merasa heran

"Wae Wook-ah? Mianhe kalau kata-kataku tadi menyinggungmu…" kata Zhoumi sambil menatap Ryeowook

"ah gwenchanha Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja _ko_…" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"kamu mau makan _ice cream_? Ayo Oppa ajak ke kedai langganan Oppa…" seru Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, karena letak kedai ice cream itu tidak jauh dari jembatan, hanya berjalan lima menit mereka sampai di kedai itu. Saat ini dihadapan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook sudah tersaji satu porsi _ice cream_ dengan ukuran besar.

"ayo, Oppa tahu, _ice cream_ favoritmu rasa cokelat stroberi kan? Ayo cepat dicoba Wook-ah" kata Zhoumi antusias, tapi Ryeowook hanya memandangi _ice cream_ yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"loooh kenapa malah sedih seperti itu? Ayo cepat dimakan nanti keburu lumer lo, sini Oppa suapi ya. Aaa… " kata Zhoumi sambil mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkannya ke bibir Ryeowook.

Deg…

Mendengar perkataan Zhoumi, membuat Ryeowook kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia teringat ketika makan _ice cream_ bersama Kyuhyun, kata-kata Zhoumi sama dengan yang dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi menatap tak mengerti pada Ryeowook.

"aku… ingin pulang saja Oppa…" kata Ryeowook perlahan.

"waeyo? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu mengacuhkan makanan favoritmu seperti ini?" tanya Zhoumi

"mianhe Oppa. Aku juga tidak tahu, hari ini sedang tidak mau makan _ice cream_"

"ooh begitu… ya sudah kalau begitu kita pulang saja … atau kamu mau makan sesuatu dulu mungkin?"

"shireo… kita pulang saja…"

Zhoumi hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Setelah membayar ice cream yang tidak sempat dimakan Ryeowook, Zhoumi menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan pulang mendahuluinya.

"wook-ah, mianhe ya sepertinya hari ini Oppa sudah mengingatkanmu pada Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Zhoumi _to the point_.

"bagaimanapun juga aku masih belum bisa melupakan dia Oppa. Mungkin butuh sedikit waktu agar terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini" kata Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"heeii... kalau kamu seperti itu kelihatan jelek" kata Zhoumi sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook

"aah Oppa, rambutku jadi kusut…" kata Ryeowook sambil menyisir surainya dengan jari

"ish… Oppa kan tidak ingin melihatmu sedih Wook-ah. Tapi bukannya menghiburmu Oppa malah membuatmu tambah sedih mianhe ya adikku yang manis…" kata Zhoumi sambil mengedipkan matanya

"sudahlah Oppa tidak apa-apa. Jangan minta maaf terus aku jadi tidak enak"

Tak terasa karena berjalan sambil ngobrol, saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ryeowook.

"saengiiii… kamu dari mana saja Oppa sudah pulang…" teriak seorang namja kearah Ryeowook

Mendengar suaranya, Ryeowook tersenyum lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri namja yang sedang berdiri di beranda rumahnya

"Oppa, lama sekali siyh _honeymoon_-nya? _Bogoshipoyo_…" kata Ryeowook sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja itu, yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"heei… kamu baik-baik saja Wookie?" tanya Donghae, ketika dirasakan dadanya basah

"hiks… aku merindukan Oppa… hiks…" Ryeowook sesenggukan dalam pelukan Donghae.

Donghae memandang Zhoumi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, tapi Zhoumi hanya menggendikan bahunya.

"Wookie, kenapa menangis? Oppa kan sudah pulang…" kata Donghae sambil melonggarkan pelukan Ryeowook.

"aku menangis karena bahagia, bisa melihat Oppa lagi…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"ssstt.. uljima ne…" kata Donghae sambil membingkai wajah Ryeowook

"yaaa apa selama Oppa pergi kamu tidak makan Wookie? Kenapa kamu jadi kurus begini?" tanya Donghae setelah menelisik wajah Ryeowook.

"Oppa bisa saja. Ini karena aku memikirkan Oppa, jadinya aku tidak nafsu makan. Weee" kata Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"anak ini, barusan menangis… sekarang sudah bikin kesal… issh…"

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Eunhyuk dari dalam

"Oenni… aku sangat merindukanmu…" Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memeluk Eunhyuk

"nado, Oenni juga merindukanmu Wookie…"

"mana…?" tanya Ryeowook manja sambil mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy eyesnya_

"eh? Mana? Mana apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti

"oleh-olehnya Oenni…"

"emh, Oenni pikir tadi kamu benar-benar merindukan Oenni. Ternyata kamu merindukan oleh-oleh ya?" tanya Hyukkie

"aniyo… aku memang merindukan Oenni dan Oppa. Oleh-olehnya juga siyh…" kata Ryeowook sambil mengedipkan matanya

"iishh anak ini…" kata Eunhyuk gemas sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"aaah appo... Oenni…" kata Ryeowook sambil meringis.

Donghae, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang menggemaskan seperti itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari sepasang mata kini sedang memperhatika mereka dari balik jendela café. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dia berkata dalam hati

"_walaupun kau mencoba tertawa, tapi aku bisa melihatmu menangis Wookie. Walaupun kau coba menutupinya dengan senyumanmu, tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Wookie… saranghae…"_

**TBC**

******anyeong… bagaimana? Membosankan?** (reader angguk-angguk)

**mianhe ya, nggak bisa bikin Wookie yang menggalau … hehehe**

**apa kabar niyh para reviewers? **Park chaesso, rye, jas merah, jj lover, thiefhanie, haelfishy, ryeo ryeo ryeong, ryeofha 2125, Casanova indah, santysomnia, array ryeowook always****

**masihkah bersedia memberi komentar dan review?**

**gamsahamnida**

_i love u all_ ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Heart**

**Main Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja) -mian sempat terlupakan kkkk

**Other Cast**:

Leeteuk (yeoja)-(jeongmal mianhe)

Zhoumi (namja)

Henry (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

Malam itu Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkumpul membuka oleh-oleh yang sudah dibawa dari Taiwan. Namun melihat kotak karton yang isinya hampir sama semua, membuat Ryeowook sedikit merengut.

"Oppa… kenapa oleh-oleh nya cuma kue nanas saja sih? kalau sebanyak ini kita sekalian aja buka toko kue"

"yaa Wook-ah kue nanas kan memang makanan khas Taiwan dan harganya terjangkau lagi, jadi Oppa bisa membeli lebih banyak untuk dibagi-bagikan"

"yaa Oppa pelit. Memang mau kasih siapa saja kue sebanyak ini?"

"Oppa tidak pelit ya. Tuh salahkan saja Oenni mu itu. Dia kan yang mengatur belanja disana" kata Donghae tidak mau disalahkan.

"Oenni…" rajuk Ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk

Dengan _gummy smile _andalannya eunhyuk menjawab "Wookie… kita kan harus berhemat sayang… jadi beli lah sesuatu yang murah tapi berkualitas dan kuantitasnya tidak mengecewakan. Hehehe" jawab Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh. (_aslinya Hyuk emang pelit kan? #ampun jewels ^^_)

"yaa kalian itu… memang pasangan terpelit"

"Wookie kau jangan marah dulu, ini Oppa bawa sesuatu yang spesial untukmu" kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam kopernya.

"apa itu Oppa…"

"dengan satu syarat, kamu tarik dulu kata-katamu tadi yang bilang bahwa kita pasangan terpelit" kata Eunhyuk sambil melotot

"iya iya aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Kalian Oenni dan Oppa ku yang paling baik deh…" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"oke… sekarang kamu boleh membukanya…" perintah Eunhyuk

Dengan tidak sabar, Ryeowook membuka kotak yang yang diberikan Donghae tadi. Mata Ryeowook berbinar melihat barang yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Oppa… ini cantik sekali…" kata Ryeowook sambil mencocokan benda tersebut di badannya.

"bagaimana kamu suka kan? Itu _limited edition_ lho…" kata Eunhyuk

"suka sekali Oenni…" ujar Ryeowook

Sebuah mantel berwarna ungu dengan dihiasi bulu berwarna putih di bagian leher dan pergelangan tangannya dan kerutan-kerutan dibagian pinggir dan depannya membuat mantel itu terlihat cantik, apalagi kalau dikenakan oleh Ryeowook. (_bayangin ndiri ya…)_

"sekarang kan sedang musim dingin, Oppa tidak mau kalau kamu kedinginan, bagaimana warnanya? Kamu suka kan Wookie?" tanya Donghae.

"hmmh sangat suka. Gomawo ya Oppa Oenni… saranghae… hehehe" jawab Ryeowook dengan nada ceria.

"oh ya Wookie, besok kalau Kyuhyun datang berikan tiga kotak kue nanas itu padanya ya! Jangan lupa berikan juga untuk Zhoumi dan Henry. Sisanya biar Oppa bawa untuk Oemma…" perintah Donghae

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ryeowook jadi berubah. Yang semula terlihat ceria kini terlihat muram.

"Wookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae heran.

"aku baik-baik saja Oppa. emh bagaimana ya… sebaiknya… bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkan untuk Oemma, sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Oemma. Boleh ya Oppa jebal… Oppa saja yang berikan untuk Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook berbohong

"ada apa denganmu Wookie? Biasanya kamu semangat sekali kalau sudah ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae

"heeey kamu jangan bilang sedang marahan dengan Kyuhyun…" goda Eunhyuk.

"ah tidak Oenni. kami baik-baik saja. emh, sepertinya aku sudah ngantuk sekarang. Aku tidur duluan ya Oppa, Oenni. jaljayo… hoamm… oh ya jangan lupa, aku yang mengantarkan untuk Oemma. hoaamm" kata Ryeowook sambil pura-pura menguap, lalu dengan cepat dia berlalu ke kamarnya meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang sedang saling memandang tak mengerti.

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Ckckc…" kata Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"mungkin dia memang sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"oh ya Hae, besok boleh kan kalau aku menemui Appa dan Oemma. Rasanya aku sangat merindukan mereka…" kata Eunhyuk sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

"tentu saja boleh Chagi… biar aku mengantarmu."

"tidak perlu, lagian kamu kan besok sudah masuk kerja lagi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…"

"aiisshh… istriku ini. Baiklah terserah padamu saja Chagi…" kata Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya.

"oh ya Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita teruskan _honeymoon_ kita sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerling nakal.

"hmmh, maksudnya?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti

"ini kan malam pertama kita tinggal dirumah ini. Jadi ayo kita lanjutkan _honeymoon_ kita yang kemarin, disini. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk

"aah tidak mau Hae. Aku masih lelah Hae…" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"ayolah Chagi…" bujuk Donghae

"shireo…" tolak Eunhyuk

"chagi… baby… ayolah…" rayu Donghae

"emh… baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar" Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti, sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Donghae masuk ke kamar.

**~O~**

"selamat pagi Oppa…" sapa Ryeowook yang melihat Donghae di meja makan.

"Pagi Wookie… ayo sini sarapan dulu…"

"emh…" Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"kenapa Oppa sarapan sendiri? Eunhyuk Oenni kemana?" tanya Ryeowook

"dia pergi ke Gangwon mengunjungi Oemma dan Appa…" jawab Donghae

"ooh… kenapa tidak Oppa antar?"

"Oppa kan harus kerja hari ini. Oh iya kamu mau ke panti jam berapa Wookie?"

"nanti saja mungkin jam sembilan…"

"mianhe ya Oppa tidak bisa mengantar kesana, tapi mungkin nanti sepulang kerja Oppa akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?"

"tidak perlu Oppa. aku bisa pesan taxi, nanti saja kalau Oppa sudah ada waktu luang, baru mengunjungi Oemma"

"baiklah…"

"oh iya, semalam kamu bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan oemma, memang kamu mau bicara apa?"

Ryeowook yang sedang menyeruput milkshake-nya sedikit tersedak

"uhuk… uhuk…"

"minumnya pelan-pelan…" kata Donghae sambil memberikan segelas airputih

Dengan sekali teguk, Ryeowook menghabiskan air yang ada dalam gelas itu.

"emh… ini masalah yeoja, jadi Oppa tidak perlu tahu. Ok…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum

"aish… kau tidak sedang menghindari sesuatu atau seseorang kan?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik

"ah ani… memang aku menghindari apa?"

"cckk mau mencoba membohongi Oppa ya?"

"tidak Oppa. sekali lagi memang ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Oemma…"

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Habiskan sarapanmu" perintah Donghae.

"_mianhe Oppa… aku bukannya ingin membohongimu. Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa menemui Kyuhyun. Mianhe…"_ batin Ryeowook.

Setelah selesai sarapan Donghae hanya duduk saja di sofa. Melihat Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Ryeowook heran.

"Oppa, ini sudah siang, kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Oppa ragu hari ini harus masuk kerja atau tidak ya…"

"lho kenapa begitu?"

"Wookie, duduklah disini, ada yang ingin Oppa tanyakan"

"apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk disamping Donghae.

"kau dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?"

"Oppa… kenapa siyh pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan Kyuhyun…" jawab Ryeowook sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"jawab pertanyaan Oppa, Wookie… apa selama Oppa pergi ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng

"Oppa bilang, jangan membohongi Oppa. jawab dengan jujur. kalian bertengkar kan?"

"emh… lebih dari itu Oppa…" jawab Ryeowook perlahan

"maksudmu?" tanya Donghae terkejut

"begini Oppa, kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. aku masih menantikan kepulangan Sungmin. Aku… aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak menemuiku lagi… bahkan permintaanya untuk berteman denganku, aku tolak" jawab Ryeowook

"kenapa harus seperti itu Wookie? Kenapa harus melarangnya untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"aku… aku takut kalau aku sering bertemu dengannya aku akan semakin mencintainya Oppa. hiks… aku takut aku akan membagi hatiku. Hiks…"

"wookie… sssttt jangan menangis ya…" kata Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap rambutnya

"apa aku terlalu kejam padanya, Oppa?… hiks…" tanya Ryeowook di sela tangisnya.

"sssttt uljima…"

"aku… hiks… aku juga mencintai dia Oppa… hiks…" Ryeowook semakin tersedu di pelukan Donghae.

"iya Oppa mengerti… sekarang, jangan menangis lagi ya. Oppa tidak mau melihat tangisanmu itu Wookie…"

"Ottokhae? Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Sejak kejadian hari itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menemuiku lagi, mungkin dia marah padaku…" kata Ryeowook sambil menghapus air mata yang masih meleleh dipipinya.

"Wookie, dengarkan Oppa. sebaiknya kamu minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Ini bukan cara yang baik untuk melupakan persaanmu padanya. Yang ada perasaanmu akan tumbuh lebih dalam. saat ini kamu merindukan Kyuhyun kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Oppa yakin Kyuhyun juga seperti itu. Merasakan seperti yang kamu rasakan sekarang, mungkin saat ini dia akan merasa lebih mencintaimu. Meminta seseorang agar tidak mencintai kita dan tidak menemui kita lagi itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Kalau caranya dipaksakan seperti ini, hanya akan membuat kalian semakin tersiksa dan menderita. Sebaiknya kamu temuilah Kyuhyun lalu minta maaf. Menurut Oppa, tidak masalah jika kalian hanya berteman. Dengan menjalin hubungan yang baik, mungkin saja, rasa cinta itu akan berubah menjadi rasa saling menyayangi sebagai sesama teman atau sahabat, dan menurut oppa itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Kyuhyun orang yang baik Wookie. Oppa yakin dia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaanmu, dan bisa memaafkanmu" terang Donghae

"Oppa benar, semakin dipaksa untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, malah aku semakin memikirkan dia. Gomawo Oppa. sekarang aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Nanti aku akan coba untuk menghubunginya dan meminta maaf padanya" ujar Ryeowook, airmatanya telah berhenti mengalir.

"naah begitu dong. Sebenarnya Oppa sedikit cemas padamu Wookie… kalau seandainya Oppa tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjagamu?" tanya Donghae

"Oppa bicara apa? Tenang saja masih ada Oenni dan Oemma" jawab Ryeowook asal.

"kamu benar. ya sudah, Oppa berangkat dulu ya, hampir terlambat ini"

"iya Oppa, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Wookie…" panggil Donghae

"ya ada apa Oppa?"

"tidak ada, Oppa hanya kangen menyebut namamu saja. Hee.." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum, senyum lembut yang baru kali ini Ryeowook lihat.

"Wookie… Oppa berangkat ya. Nanti kamu juga hati-hati ya. Sampaikan salam Oppa untuk Oemma…" Donghae ragu-ragu untuk melangkah keluar, dipanggil sekali lagi nama adiknya itu.

"Wookie…"

"isshh Oppa… Wae… nanti telat lho…"

"peluk Oppa dulu dong…" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa ini… manjanya…" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Donghae lalu mencium pipinya.

"besok, sebelum Oppa berangkat minta peluk ciumnya sama Hyukkie Oenni saja ya…" kata Ryeowook sambil manyun.

"yaa saengi, Oppa kan tidak tahu kapan bisa memelukmu lagi. Sekarang Oppa berangkat. Oh iya, Oppa sekalian mau mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mau sekalian memberikan kue nanas. Apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae

"tidak ada Oppa. nanti saja aku yang menghubunginya"

"kenapa tidak ada? Ya sudahlah Oppa berangkat sekarang ya. Bye Wookie.."

"bye bye Oppa…" jawab Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Donghae meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri, yeoja itu memikirkan kata-kata Donghae yang terdengar aneh.

"_Oppa kenapa ya? Perasaan dari tadi kata-katanya terdengar aneh? Aah sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap ke panti sekarang"_ batinnya.

**~O~**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam, Ryeowook sampai dipanti dengan membawa beberapa tas besar yang berisi kue nanas.

"anyyeong Wookie, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" sambut Leeteuk melihat kedatangan Ryeowook

"aku baik-baik saja Oemma. Ini ada oleh-oleh dari Taiwan. Mian, Oppa belum bisa kemari, hari ini masuk kerja"

"waaa gomawo ya… gwenchanha. Datanglah kemari kalau kalian punya waktu luang"

"katanya kamu sempat hilang beberapa hari kemarin?" tanya Leeteuk

"aah itu… hehe… aku ke pulau Jeju, Oemma"

"pulau Jeju, mau apa kesana?"

"ada yang harus aku pikirkan… oh ya disini sedang sibuk ya? Banyak sekali kardus yang bertebaran (?)…" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap dari kardus yang satu ke kardus yang lainnya.

"iya, hari ini Kyuhyun mengirim banyak sekali buku, katanya untuk membuat perpustakaan kecil untuk anak-anak disini"

"kyuhyun? Apa dia ada disini sekarang?"

"tidak. Mungkin nanti atau besok dia baru datang kemari. Kenapa?" tanya leeteuk

"ah… tidak apa-apa Oemma. Kalau begitu biar aku ikut membantu ya…"

"kamu istirahat saja Wookie, setelah perjalanan kemari,kamu pasti lelah kan?"

"ah tidak Oemma. Justru kalau diam saja lebih tidak enak…" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat satu kardus kecil lalu dibawanya masuk kedalam. Melihat itu Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

Hingga siang hari, Ryeowook membantu Leeteuk dan pengurus panti menyusun buku-buku yang baru dikirimkan Kyuhyun. Anak-anak tampak sangat bersemangat membantu pekerjaan mereka. Berada diantara canda tawa anak kecil, membuat Ryeowook sedikit melupakan kesedihannya tentang Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai menyusun buku, Ryeowook membantu Leeteuk memasak. Sedikit menghilangkan kelelahannya, dia berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor. Tanpa disadarinya kini dia sudah berdiri di tepi taman, tempatnya dulu bernyanyi dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Kyunnie… ketika aku melihat tempat ini, kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaramu? Kenapa aku masih bisa melihat senyum dan canda tawamu? Kyunnie… bogoshipoyo…"_ kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jarumnya menunjuk angka 5:30. Segera dia menemui Leeteuk untuk pamit pulang.

"Oemma, aku pulang sekarang ya.. takutnya ntar kemalaman"

"baiklah. hati-hati di jalan ya Wookie. Mianhe, kamu malah bantuin Oemma disini…"

"emmh, tidak apa-apa Oemma. Aku malah senang bisa membantu kalian. Kalo begitu aku pamit sekarang ya. Bye Oemma…" setelah mencium pipi Leeteuk, Ryeowook meninggalkan panti.

Setelah melewati pintu gerbang, sesekali Ryeowook menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sebenarnya dari tadi, Ryeowook menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena hari sudah sore, terpaksa Ryeowook pulang. Sesekali dia masih menengok ke belakang. Namun tiba-tiba

Tin…tin…

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya. Tapi Ryeowook seolah membeku, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali, dia hanya melotot sambil melihat mobil yang melaju semakin mendekat padanya.

Ckiiiitttt….

Beruntung, pengemudi segera menginjak rem, sehingga mobil yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi itu tidak menabarak Ryeowook. pengemudi mobil segera keluar dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak menabrak yeoja yang dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang menyusul Ryeowook segera menghampirinya yang terduduk dengan lemas di tengah jalan.

"nona, gwenchanha? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pengemudi itu

Ryeowook masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi. Dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Wookie… kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir , sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Wookie… Wookie…" kata Leeteuk sambil mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook.

"ah gwencanha Oemma, aku … aku hanya… sedikit kaget…" jawab Ryeowook terbata. Leeteuk lalu membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"maafkan saya Nyonya, saya tidak bermaksud menabrak putri anda, untung saja saya tadi segera menginjak rem, sehingga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" kata pengemudi itu kepada Leeteuk.

"tidak apa-apa justru saya yang harusnya minta maaf, karena dia tidak berhati-hati ketika menyebrang jalan…"

"kalau begitu saya permisi, ini kartu nama saya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan putri anda, anda bisa menghubungi saya…" kata sang pengemudi sambil menyerahkan selembar kartu nama. Setelah membungkung pada Leeteuk dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Wookie, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kamu tidak hati-hati?"

"mian Oemma sudah membuatmu cemas… tadi aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain saja. Kenapa Oemma bisa ada disini?"

"tadi _handphonemu_ ketinggalan, Oemma cepat-cepat menyusulmu, tapi yang Oemma lihat malah kejadian yang mengagetkan…" kata Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan Ryeowook.

"masih beruntung aku tidak apa-apa Oemma. Oh rupanya handphoneku ketinggalan ya."

"kamu pulang naik taxi saja ya, atau mau minta dijemput Donghae?"

"aku naik taxi saja Oemma, kasian Donghae Oppa nanti kecapean, aku tidak mau merepotkan dia…"

Leeteuk segera memesan taxi untuk Ryeowook. mereka menunggu di depan pintu gerbang yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah taxi berhenti di depan mereka.

"oemma, taxinya sudah datang, aku pulang sekarang saja ya…"

"iya, kali ini hati-hati ya Wookie, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Oemma tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi"

"iya Oemma. Tenang saja ya…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di dalamnya. Setelah itu dia melambaikan tangannya.

"ke Sinjeong ya Ahjussi…" Supir taxi itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Setelah taxi yang ditumpangi Ryeowook meninggalkan gerbang panti, tak lama berselang masuklah sebuah mobil ke halaman panti. Seorang namja yang sangat ingin ditemui Ryeowook, datang berkunjung ke panti.

"anyeong haseyo Ahjumma, bagaimana buku-bukunya sudah diterima?"

"sudah Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih ya, kamu sudah memperhatikan kebutuhan anak-anak disini"

"aah tidak usah sungkan begitu Ahjumma, saya hanya ingin berbagi saja"

"oh ya, kenapa baru datang? Padahal Ryeowook baru saja kemari" mendengar nama Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung terkejut

"Ryeowook, datang kemari?"

"iya, sejak pagi dia disini. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah pulang barusan"

"oh begitu ya. Sayang sekali ya…" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"memangnya kamu dan Ryeowook tidak pernah bertemu?"

"tidak Ahjumma. Mungkin karena kesibukan kami masing-masing, jadi jarang bertemu…"

"ooh begitu ya…"

**~O~**

Ttrrtt… ttrrtt…

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah dilihatnya siapa yang menelpon, Ryeowook segera menekan tombol "_answer_"

"yobseyo Oenni…"

"Wookie… kamu dimana? Cepat datang kerumah sakit ya!" jawab yang diseberang telpon dengan nada cemas dan suara sedikit bergetar

"Oenni, kenapa?"

"Donghae… dia kecelakaan… sekarang ada di ICU"

"Mwo? Oenni, jangan becanda…"

"tidak. Oenni tidak becanda. Cepat kamu datang ke _Sapphire Blue Hospital_, Donghae ada di ruang ICU"

"ba…baiklah Oenni, aku kesana sekarang…"

"Ahjussi, kita ke Sapphire Blue Hospital saja…" kata Ryeowook setelah menutup telponnya.

"baik" jawab pengemudi taxi.

"_Donghae Oppa, kau kenapa? tuhaan, semoga Oppa tidak apa-apa…"_ batin Ryeowook.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit memakan waktu duapuluh menit, tapi rasanya sangat lama bagi Ryeowook. setelah membayar ongkos taxi-nya Ryeowook segera memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju ruang ICU. Dengan diselimuti rasa cemas dia berlari-lari kecil di selasar rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian, dia berhasil menemukan ruangan ICU. Disana ada Eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk di kursi.

"Oenni… bagaimana… keadaan Oppa…" tanya Ryeowook terengah-engah.

"Wookie… syukurlah kamu cepat datang… Donghae ada di dalam, masih ditangani oleh dokter…"

"Hiks… Oenni bagaimana bisa terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini? Tapi Oenni tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeriksa wajah Eunhyuk, terlihat perban di dahi Eunhyuk.

"Oenni tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit tergores di bagian lengan dan dahi…"

"hiks… Oenni…" Ryeowook menangis sambil memeluk Eunhyuk

"gwencanha Wook-ah, Hae pasti baik-baik saja. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuknya…" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"kejadiannya bagaimana Oenni… hiks…"

"tadinya, kami berencana untuk menjemputmu ke panti, karena Donghae pulang lebih awal jadi dia menjemput Oenni lebih dulu. Tapi sayang, sebelum sampai ke panti, rem mobilnya mengalami masalah, sehingga mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Hiks… karena melindungi Oenni, jadi dia yang terluka parah… hiks… mianhe Wookie…" Eunhyuk pun sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

"ini bukan salah Oenni… gwencanha…" mereka berdua saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Ceklek..

pintu ICU terbuka dan dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Segera Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menghampirinya

"bagaimana kondisi suami saya dokter? Dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Oppa, baik-baik saja kan dokter?" Ryeowook juga tak kalah cemas dari Eunhyuk

"mianhe, kondisi pasien saat ini sangat kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya

"sebaiknya kita cari pendonor, saat ini persediaan golongan darah A sedang tidak tersedia, kalau mau meminta bantuan dari rumah sakit lain akan menghabiskan banyak waktu, sebaiknya kalian cari keluarga yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien…" ujar dokter

"wookie… bagaimana ini?" tanya Eunhyuk panik

"golongan darah A ya? Emmh… siapa ya…"

"gunakan darah saya saja dokter…" kata seorang namja dengan suara lantang.

**TBC**

******iiissh Kyu banyak yang menggoda niyh. #umpetin Kyu**

******kenapa ni epep belum selesai juga siyh?**

**kkkk mianhe reader, saat ini author lagi sibuk, bikin proposal tapi belum di acc aja. Huhft #curcol**

**bagaimana chap ini? Membosankan?** #mianhe… ^^

**gamsahamnida buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu meripiyu: **Zulfa Kim, rye, vhentea, jas merah, ryeo ryeo ryeong, thiefhanie, park chaesoo, kyute evilmagnae, ryeofha 2125, ryesomnia 428, santysomnia, ilma, ryeoffan 18**. Jangan bosen ngasih ripiyu ya ^^**

**emh, disini siapa yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun? Jas merah, saya juga seumuran ko sama Kyu. Hehe…**

**yang terlanjur baca WAJIB kasih REVIEW**

_have a nice weekend_


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

"kebetulan golongan darah saya juga A, anda bisa menggunakannya"

"kyu… kyuhyun…" kata Ryewook terbata

"anyeong Wookie, Hyukie noona…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu mari ikut saya, kita periksa terlebih dahulu" sahut dokter.

Dokter dan Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, tak lama datanglah Leeteuk

"oemma…"

"bagaimana keadaan Hae?" tanya Leeteuk cemas

"Hae saat ini kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah…" jawab Eunhyuk

"Oemma, bagaimana bisa kemari?" tanya Ryeowook

"Tadi Hyukkie menelpon Oemma, untung saja tak lama setelah kamu pulang, Kyuhyun datang, jadi Oemma memintanya untuk mengantar kemari…" terang Leeteuk.

"ooh rupanya begitu. Oemma aku sangat cemas dengan keadaan Oppa…"

"tak apa. Kita harus yakin, Hae pasti bisa selamat…" kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook saat ini sedang duduk di kursi di depan ruang ICU. Mereka menantikan dokter dan Kyuhyun selesai dengan transfusi darahnya. Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu, namun dokter masih belum tampak selesai. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka melihat dokter keluar. Dan Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Hae?" tanya Leeteuk

"tenang saja Nyonya, saat ini kondisinya sudah relatif stabil. Semoga pasien bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk pasien" saran dokter.

"lalu Kyuhyun bagaimana?" tanya Euhyuk.

"dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini dia hanya perlu beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya"

"apa saya boleh menemui Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap

"mianhamnida, untuk sementara belum ada yang boleh masuk kedalam. Kita tunggu hingga kondisinya benar-benar stabil"

Eunhyuk merangkul Ryeowook yang tampak bersedih.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit sang dokter

Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang suster menghampiri ketiganya.

"permisi, salah satu keluarga pasien mari ikut dengan saya untuk mengurus administrasi…" kata suster itu ramah

"biar saya saja…" kata Eunhyuk

"biar Oemma temani Hyukkie. Wookie, kamu tunggu disini tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"iya Oemma. Kalian pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk, Ryeowook mendekati pintu kaca ICU. Disana terlihat Donghae yang tergolek lemah. Beberapa alat medis menempel di tubuhnya. Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa terasa airmata telah mengalir di pipi Ryeowook.

"Oppa… hiks… bangunlah Oppa. Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… Oppa harus bertahan… aku… aku masih membutuhkan Oppa. Hyukkie Oenni dan Oemma juga masih membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Cepatlah sadar Oppa… hiks…" lirih Ryeowook, tangannya mengusap kaca seolah mengusap wajah kakaknya. Pandangan matanya perlahan-lahan meredup. Kakinya lemas seolah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya..

Brukkk…

Ryeowook pingsan.

Tapi beruntung, sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai rumah sakit, seorang namja dengan sigap menahannya.

"Wookie… ireona…Wookie…" namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Ryeowook. Melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tampak pucat membuat Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Suster… tolong saya…" kata Kyuhyun pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat disana. Jika dalam kondisi biasa, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menggendong Ryeowook. tapi saat ini tenaganya hanya sedikit, dia masih merasa lemas setelah transfusi tadi.

Kyuhyun dan suster tersebut mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, lalu diletakan di dalam kamar yang tadi Kyuhyun tempati untuk beristirahat.

"apa yeoja ini sedang sakit? Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." Tanya suster

"kakaknya berada di ruang ICU, dari tadi dia menungguinya disana"

"sepertinya dia sangat shock. Biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu. Jika butuh apa-apa panggil saja saya"

"baik suster. Terima kasih" kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Setelah itu, suster tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun .

**Kyuhyun pov**

Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Wookie. Kenapa kamu sampai pingsan begini? Apa kau sangat mencemaskan Hae Hyung? Untung saja tadi aku ke panti, jadi aku bisa mengantar ahjumma kemari, dan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu dengan jarak yang dekat seperti ini. Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan kakakmu. Aku yakin dia sangat kuat. Dia pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Istirahatlah Wookie.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang penuh kerinduan. Dibelainya pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Wookie… bogoshipoyo…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook.

Setelah itu Kyuhyunpun mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya, dalam waktu sekejap diapun tertidur.

**~O~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Zhoumi dan Henry sempat menjenguk Donghae, namun hanya sebentar karena harus mengurus karangan-karangan bunga yang saat ini banyak dipesan pelanggan.

Di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit

"engmh…" Ryeowook tersadar.

"Wookie… kau sudah bangun chagi?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lembutnya

"oemma… aku dimana?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan posisi berbaring

"kau masih di rumah sakit. Sejak semalam kamu pingsan" jawab Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa sayang

"Hyukkie Oenni dimana?"

"dia menunggui Donghae, dia sangat mencemaskan kakakmu. Jadi meminta Oemma yang menemanimu."

"aku juga ingin disana Oemma… jebal…" mohon Ryeowook

"kau istirahat saja. Lihat wajahmu sangat pucat begitu. Nanti kalau ada kabar mengenai kondisi Hae, Oemma akan memberitahukanmu"

"kyuhyun… bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu

"itu…" Leeteuk hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan Ryeowook.

Perlahan Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kearah sofa, disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"kyu…kyunnie…"

"ya. Ini aku Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Ryeowook. lalu duduk di tepi ranjang

"kamu sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ya. Aku sangat baik...bagaimana keadaanmu? gomawo sudah mendonorkan darahmu untuk Haeppa"

"seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang, aku baik-baik saja. itu bukan masalah Wookie. Aku sudah menganggap Hae-hyung seperti Hyungku sendiri. Jadi apapun akan kulakukan untuk menolongnya" terang Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari Leeteuk berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu… sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…" kata Ryeowook sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"kalau masih belum baikan sebaiknya kamu tiduran saja Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun mencemaskan Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berusaha untuk duduk.

"memangnya kamu mau mengatakan apa Wookie?"

"Kyu… jeongmal mianhe atas sikapku padamu. Selama ini aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan padamu. Bahkan aku memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita. Sebenarnya dalam hatiku, aku sangat sakit. Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu Kyu… aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah padaku. Jeongmal mianhe…" perlahan airmata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"sstt… uljima Wookie… aku tidak marah padamu. Sedikitpun aku tidak marah. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Pada awalnya aku memang merasa kecewa, tapi semakin lama aku semakin memahami apa yang kamu rasakan. Dan aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun hak untuk marah padamu. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku…" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook

"benarkah? Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar

"iya. Aku tidak marah padamu Wookie… sudahlah tidak perlu ada marah-marahan dan maaf-maafan lagi ya!" pinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"jadi, bisakah kita mengulang kembali semuanya dari awal? Hanya sebagai teman?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"tentu saja, mari kita mulai lagi dari awal…"

"jadi sekarang, kita berteman?" tanya Kyuhyun

"iya. Kita berteman Kyu…" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"yeess. Gomawo Wookie… gomawo karena masih mengijinkanku menjadi temanm. Kamu tahu, aku sangat senang sekarang. Jeongmal gomawo" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

Walaupun mereka mengatakan sangat bahagia karena masih bisa berteman namun ada sedikit ruang di hati keduanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, asalkan masih bisa melihat Ryeowook dan tidak diacuhkan oleh Ryeowook, sakit dihatinya tidak akan terlalu ia rasa. Karena Kyuhyun yakin cinta tidaklah harus saling memiliki. Begitupun dengan Ryeowook. walaupun hatinya sakit, tapi dengan melihat senyuman tulus dari Kyuhyun itu semua sudah cukup. Dia tidak ingin menyesal kehilangan Kyuhyun. Biarlah seperti ini, asal masih bersama-sama. Meskipun hanya sebagai teman.

"apa kamu tahu Wookie? Selama ini aku sangat merindukanmu. Rindu melihat bunga-bunga yang ada ditokomu itu dan rindu mencubit pipi tirusmu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook

"aww… appo… Kyunnie…." Teriak Ryeowook karena pipinya terasa sakit.

"sstt ini rumah sakit. Jangan teriak-teriak…"kata Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"kamu siyh…" kata Ryeowook sambil memberikan deathglarenya yang imut pada Kyuhyun..

"nae chingu… jangan marah ya. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti harus memanggilmu ahjumma."

"wae?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot

"aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan ahjumma, karena nanti kalau kamu marah-marah pasti wajahmu itu akan dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan hehehe…"

"aishh… Kyunnie… kamu membuatku sakit kepala…" kata Ryeowook meringis sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Wookie, gwencanha?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas sambil mendekati Ryeowook

"gwencanha. hehe…" jawab Ryeowook sambil nyengir.

"yaa kamu mengerjaiku ya. Awas saja ya…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"Kyu… kamu menakutkan…" Ryeowook agak mengkeret melihat evil smirk diwajah Kyuhyun..

Tiba-tiba, seseorang "menyelamatkan" Ryeowook dari amukan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie… Hae sudah sadar…" kata Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook

"benarkah Oemma? Aku ingin melihatnya Oemma…" pinta Ryeowook

"baiklah. Ayo sini Oemma bantu"

Ryeowook dipapah Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menuju ruang rawat Donghae. Disana sudah ada Eunhyuk yang sedang menunggui Donghae.

"Oppa… kau sudah sadar…" kata Ryeowook sambil menghambur memeluk Donghae

"aww… Wookie… pelan-pelan…" kata Donghae meringis.

"oh mianhe, soalnya aku sangat senang mendengar Oppa sudah sadar…"

"maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian cemas"

"sudahlah Hae, jangan terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan. cepatlah sembuh ya…" kata Leeteuk.

"iya Hae, yang oemma katakan benar. Jangan memikirkan apa-apa. Yang penting kamu harus cepat sembuh" tambah Eunhyuk

"gomawo chagi…" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah gomawo sudah menyelamatkan aku… tadi Hyukkie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku…"

"aah sudahlah Hyung. Sesama manusia kita memang berkewajiban untuk saling tolong menolong kan. Apalagi Hyung sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri. Jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu" tutur Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun.

"gomawo Kyunnie…" bisik Ryeowook.

Donghae yang melihat adiknya dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali dekat, tersenyum dengan lega.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah baikan. Oppa sangat senang…" lirih Donghae entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap Donghae.

tak lama beberapa suster datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Donghae. Setelah memeriksa denyut nadi dan memperbaiki slang infus, suster tersebut mencatatkannya di kertas yang ia bawa.

"bagaimana keadaan suami saya suster?" tanya Eunhyuk

"kondisinya sudah membaik, tapi tetap harus banyak istirahat." Jawab suster.

"dan jangan lupa obat penghilang sakitnya harus selalu diminum" tambah suster

"baik suster. Terima kasih" kata Eunhyuk

"cepat sembuh ya sayang. Kami semua selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" kata Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Donghae lembut.

Sebelum keluar, suster tersebut memberikan obat kepada Donghae. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, efek obat itu mulai bekerja, membuat mata Donghae mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Oemma… sejak semalam Oemma berada disini pasti lelah kan. Biar aku antar pulang ya" tawar Eunhyuk

"tidak apa-apa. Oemma tidak kelelahan, melihat Hae yang sudah membaik tenaga Oemma pulih dengan sendirinya. Justru kamu yang seharusnya istirahat, semalaman kamu tidak tidur Hyukkie…"

"iya Oemma sekarangpun masih sedikit ngantuk, mungkin aku harus tidur sebentar biar lebih segar"

"sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu. Biar Hae, Oemma yang jaga ya."

"emh baiklah Oemma, nanti kalau Oemma butuh apa-apa bangunkan saja aku"

"iya… tenang saja…"

Eunhyuk kembali memasuki kamar Donghae, dan tidur di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Wookie, Oemma boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"emh… apa Oemma?"

"sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu. dan bawakan makanan untuk Hyukkie…"

"baik Oemma. Nanti aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian"

"kau juga Kyu, sebaiknya istirahat saja dirumah ya. Orang tuamu pasti cemas semalaman kamu tidak pulang…"

"tidak apa-apa Ahjumma. Semalam aku sudah menelpon, jadi mereka tidak akan mencemaskanku"

"kalau begitu kami pamit sekarang ya Oemma… tunggu saja dua jam. Nanti aku kembali lagi" ujar Ryeowook sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"hati-hati ya…"

"kami permisi Ahjumma" Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menyusul Ryeowook yang berjalan lebih dulu.

**~O~**

Hampir empat hari Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat ini ia melakukan rawat jalan dan melakukan terapi untuk memulihkan cedera pada tulang kakinya.

Aktivitas mereka kembali seperti sedia kala. ZhouRy yang menghandel toko bunga, Ryeowook yang menyusun rangkaian buket bunga, dan Kyuhyun yang kembali akrab dengan Ryeowook. setiap hari dia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang menyusun berbagai jenis bunga menjadi sebuah rangkaian indah, terkadang kalau toko sedang sibuk dengan banyak pelanggan diapun akan ikut membantu.

Di satu siang, suasana toko tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada tiga orang pembeli yang memilih bunga-bunga cantik yang tersedia disana. ZhouMi menemani pembeli yang meminta bantuannya. Henry duduk setia di meja kasir dan Ryeowook memilih tangkai mawar yang akan dia susun menjadi buket mawar.

"Wookie… kamu sibuk ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Ryeowook

"tidak. Sebentar lagi selesai. Kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya sambil pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari bunga yang dipegangnya.

"hmmh, hanya merasa bosan saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"tapi kalau "istrimu" itu sudah menemani, rasanya hilang semua bosanmu. Iya kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"oh iya Wookie, boleh aku bertanya?"

"kamu mau tanya apa Kyunnie?"

"emmh… namjachingumu itu seperti apa siyh?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu

"eh. Kenapa ingin tahu tentang dia?"

"sudah jawab saja. Aku hanya merasa penasaran, namja yang sudah mencuri hatimu itu orang yang seperti apa…"

"ooh.. dia itu namja yang sangat baik. Manis, ramah, imut, emmhh apalagi ya? Oh dia juga ahli martial art, pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan satu-satu" kata Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya dan mata berbinar.

"siapa namanya?"

"namanya Lee Sungmin…" jawab Ryeowook tanpa ragu

"siapa? Lee sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"iya. Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah namjachinguku"

"eemmh.. boleh aku lihat fotonya?"

"tentu saja. Ini…" kata Ryeowook senang sambil menyerahkan handphonenya ke tangan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menjadikan foto Sungmin sebagai wallpapernya. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat fotonya seketika itu juga wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, tangannya bergetar dan matanya terbelalak.

"su…sungmin…hyung…" bisiknya terbata

"eeh kamu kenal Sungmin Oppa Kyuunie?" tanya Ryeowook

"Wookie, aku pulang sekarang ya. Sampai ketemu besok…"

"kyaaa Kyunnie, kamu kenapa?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Anyeong…" kata Kyuhyun sambil terburu-buru keluar dari toko.

"_Kyunnie, kamu kenapa_?" inner Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat kacau.

"jadi namjachingu Wookie itu adalah Sungmin Hyung… mianhe Sungmin Hyung…" lirihnya.

**TBC**

**reviewer berkurang. Hiks…**

**terima kasih banyak bagi yang setia memberi review: **Casanova indah. Ryeofha2125, haelfishy, thiefhanie, santysomnia, jas merah, ryeo ryeo ryeong, rye, park chaesoo.** Ditunggu lagi reviewanya ^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

Bayangan masa lalu kian jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Mengapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook, apakah ini takdir ataukah apa? Bagaimana dia akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ryeowook.

"_aarrgghh… apa yang harus aku lakukan_?" batinnya berteriak.

**Flashback on **

Sore itu seorang namja tampak sedang menikmati indahnya guguran bunga sakura. Ditangannya tampak sehelai foto seorang yeoja, namja itu menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di jembatan yang ada disana. Dia memilih berdiri sendirian di jembatan itu karena di sepanjang sungai sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkerubung menikmati hanami ini.

Namja yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin itu kini tengah menatap bunga yang berwarna pink lembut yang menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah.

"Wookie, lihatlah semuanya tampak indah kan? Warna yang lembut selembut dirimu Chagi… kau bisa melihatnya?" kata Sungmin sambil berbicara pada foto Ryeowook yang dia pegang.

"suatu hari nanti kita datang berdua ya, menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura, setelah itu melihat guguran bunga sakura, emmh kalau perlu kita tinggal di sini saja. Supaya kita bisa merasakan hangatnya warna sakura disini" kata Sungmin sambil mengusap foto yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa ya setiap melihat sakura, yang aku ingat adalah Wookie-ku? Aaah Wookie, bogoshipoyo…" lanjut Sungmin sambil sesekali memandang ke atas langit.

Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang bertiup. Foto yang ia pegang jatuh ke sisi jembatan yang sangat sempit. Sungmin berusaha menggapai foto itu namun usahanya sia-sia. Lalu dia mencoba semakin mencondongkan badannya, tangan kirinya memegang besi pegangan yang menjadi penyangga jembatan, untuk sedikit menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya. Sungmin semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangannya hampir mencapai foto Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba

Cccrrkkk…

Tali baja yang menjadi penahan tubuhnya dan yang menjadi penyangga antar besi jembatan itu putus, sehingga tubuh Sungminpun ikut limbung. Sontak saja tangan kirinya meraih besi yang terpancang di dasar jembatan, dia memegangya dengan erat. Tubuhnya kini hanya bergelantungan dengan kedua tangan masih bertahan memegang sisa-sisa besi yang tertancap di jembatan itu.

Orang-orang yang ada dibawah sana tidak menyadari keadaan Sungmin. Mereka hanya tertuju pada pohon sakura yang ada dihadapan mereka yang kebetulan posisinya membelakangi jembatan, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat Sungmin disana.

Kkkrrrkkk…

Suara patahan besi itu kembali terdengar,

"_aaah Tuhan… tolong aku, aku tidak ingin jatuh_…" kata Sungmin dalam hatinya sambil sesekali kepalanya melihat ke bawah. Semakin dilihat semakin kepalanya pusing, karena arus sungai yang cukup deras membuat sungai itu terlihat berbuih dari posisi Sungmin kini. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tangannya lemas.

"_Wookie, mianhe chagi, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku_… aarrgghh…" Sungmin masih berusaha bertahan. Ketika dia hampir melepaskan pegangannya,

Greebb…

Seseorang dengan kuat memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hold my hand please !" perintah orang itu.

"hah Sungmin Hyung?" pekik orang tersebut setelah dilihatnya siapa yang ia tolong. Sungmin tidak menyadari ada orang yang memegang tangannya, kesadarannya sedikit mengabur.

"bertahanlah. cepat pegang tanganku Hyung… aku akan coba mengangkatmu. aaarrgghh" tambah namja itu bersemangat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik Sungmin hingga kembali ke atas jembatan.

"huh.. huh… kau tidak apa-apa Hyung?" tanyanya khawatir. Sungmin tergeletak lemas disamping namja itu, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"hyung… hyung…" dia mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

"aah it's okay…" kata Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hyung, kau Sungmin Hyung kan?" tanya namja itu lagi memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar Sungmin. Karena sejak tadi dia memanggil namanya, dia tidak juga menyahut panggilannya.

"ah iya…" jawab Sungmin mencoba duduk sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Lalu diperhatikan wajah namja yang sudah menolongnya itu

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin setengah berteriak menyadari yang telah menolongnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"iya Hyung ini aku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hyung? Apa ada yang luka?"

"ah tidak ada. Hanya tanganku terasa sangat sakit. terima kasih banyak Kyu, aku pikir tadi tidak akan selamat" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah Hyung. Untung saja tadi aku memilih tempat disini, kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi"

"seribu kali Hyung ucapkan terima kasih Kyu… terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku"

"aaah sudahlah Hyung… memang tadi apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan? Kenapa malah membungkukkan badan di sisi jembatan seperti itu? Aku pikir tadi Hyung mau bunuh diri" tanya Kyuhyun

"hehe… tadi aku mencoba menyelamatkan "yeojachingu"ku, tadi dia hampir jatuh ke sungai." Jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh

"apa? Yeojachingumu? Apa dia jatuh ke sungai? Kita harus menyelamatkannya Hyung… bukannya malah ngobrol-ngobrol disini…" kata Kyuhyun panik sambil melihat kearah sungai.

"heey tenanglah, dia sudah hanyut sekarang. Tidak apa-apa nanti Hyung bisa mencetaknya lagi" Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti

"haha… gwencanha, itu hanya foto yeojachinguku…" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"aish Hyung, kau menyebalkan. Kupikir tadi orangnya yang jatuh…" mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa.

"sudahlah ayo, jangan diam disini lebih lama, suasananya menjadi sedikit angker…" kata Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi

"angker? aku merasa biasa saja Hyung…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menengok kiri kanannya.

"maksudku angker karena ada evil di sini. Hahaha… kaja kita pergi" kata Sungmin tertawa

"iishh jadi Hyung bilang aku evilnya? YAA aku sudah menolongmu setidaknya panggil aku dengan angel" kata Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"aigooo kau ingin dipanggil angelKyu? Baiklah ayo sini my AngelKyu yang manis…" panggil Sungmin sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

"aah shireo, mendengar Hyung yang mengatakannya membuat perutku mual" kata Kyuhyun sambil merengut.

"hahaha…" Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun seperti ini.

**~O~**

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati secangkir capucino di coffee shop.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu Kyu? Ahjussi dan Ahjumma juga, apa mereka sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Sungmin

"emh aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Orangtuaku juga setiap aku menelpon bilangnya sehat-sehat saja…"

"issh kau ini. lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"aku kuliah disini Hyung, di Universitas Tokyo. Sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Hyung sendiri sedang apa di Jepang?"

"aku mengurus bisnis Appa. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera menikah Kyu, tapi Appa memberi syarat kalau aku harus mensukseskan perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo terlebih dulu. baru aku boleh menikah…"

"waah Ahjussi kejam sekali Hyung. lalu bagaimana yeojachingumu?"

"haha Appa tidak kejam, dia hanya ingin agar aku tidak menyengsarakan yeojachinguku kalau nanti kami menikah. Awalnya, dia sempat tidak bisa menerima keputusanku. Tapi aku memintanya menunggu selama dua tahun saja"

"dua tahun itu waktu yang lama Hyung. apalagi bagi insan yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti kalian"

"omo, kau puitis sekali sekarang Kyu. Kamu kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"sastra hehe. Sebenarnya Appa ingin agar aku masuk ke ilmu bisnis, tapi aku menolaknya dan memilih fakultas seni. Emmh kapan Hyung pulang ke Korea?"

"rencananya tahun depan aku pulang. Haaah jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya, aku sangat merindukan dia"

"aah Hyung, telpon saja, gampang kan?"

"itu tidak mungkin Kyu. Appa sudah memblokir semua yang berhubungan dengan Korea. Aku disuruh fokus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja"

"kasihan ya Hyung'ku ini…"

"kau ini. Eemh sekarang kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Sungmin

"aku menyewa sebuah apartemen, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan Hyung, untuk mendapat penghasilan tambahan, soalnya aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku"

"bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal dengan Hyung. Soalnya Hyung tinggal sendirian Kyu. Dari pada kamu menghabiskan uang untuk membayar sewa apartemenmu sebaiknya kamu pakai uang itu untuk tugasmu, kamu mau ya tinggal dengan Hyung?!"

"emmh bagaimana ya? Apa tidak merepotkan Hyung?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang ada teman ngobrol nanti, yaa hitung-hitung sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah menyelamatkanku…"

"sudahlah Hyung, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Jangan menyesal ya sudah mengajakku tinggal bareng"

"jadi kamu mau pindah kerumahku?" tanya Sungmin bersemangat

"baiklah. Lagipula hanya beberapa bulan saja"

Setelah menghabiskan capucinonya masing-masing, Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke apartemennya, untuk menyiapkan kepindahannya ke rumah Sungmin.

**~O~**

"selamat pagi Hyung…" sapa Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"eeh Kyu, kamu sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"nyenyak sekali Hyung…"

"kaja duduk sini, kita sarapan dulu" ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Sungmin.

"hyung, kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memasukan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"iya. Makanya Hyung merasa kesepian. Setiap hari hanya ada pembantu yang menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan rumah, tapi itupun hanya sampai sore. Malam hari Hyung sendirian, kalau malas pulang tak jarang Hyung tidur di kantor"

"ckckck padahal kalau yeojachingumu tinggal disini, kan asik ya Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal.

"YAA apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu…" perintah Sungmin sambil melotot

"hehe aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya saja Ahjussi kan jarang datang kesini, jadi kalau Hyung membawa yeojachingu kemari, Ahjussi tidak akan marah…" goda Kyuhyun

"aissh anak ini. Eh? Tapi benar juga ya. Hmmh sepertinya kalau nanti aku menikah, aku akan mengajaknya tinggal disini saja. Suasana di Jepang kan sangat romantis, apalagi kalau sambil melihat hanami seperti kemarin. Huwaaa…" khayal Sungmin sambil menangkupkan tangan di pipinya dan tersenyum sendiri. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hyung… kenapa malah jadi melamun begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin semakin asyik dengan khayalannya.

"Hyung…" sentak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin.

"ah ada-ada-apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin terbata

"kalau melamun, nanti tidak akan sampai ke kantor. Nanti telat lho"

"memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"ini sudah siang Hyung, cepat berangkat"

"omo, kamu benar Kyu. Aku berangkat sekarang ya. Jangan lupa sebelum berangkat ke kampus, kamu kunci pintunya ya!"

"siap Hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

(Kita ceritakan dulu sejarah singkat antara KyuMin ini). ^^

_Sungmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Pada waktu mereka masih kecil, rumah mereka berdekatan, sehingga hubungan akrab terjalin diantara keduanya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga menjadi hobaenya di sekolah. Ketika lulus SMA, keluarga Sungmin pindah ke perumahan yang baru. Sehingga keduanya tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Sungmin yang sibuk kuliah dan Kyuhyun dengan sekolahnya. Pertemuan mereka kembali ketika Hanami kemarin. _

**Flashback end **

**~O~**

Siang itu, Eunhyuk mengantar Donghae ke rumah sakit ditemani oleh Ryeowook. Hari ini adalah jadwal Donghae melakukan terapi. Dengan bantuan kruk di tangan kirinya Donghae berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam, terapi selesai. Tampak jelas di wajah Donghae raut wajah kelelahan. Kemudian dokter memanggil Eunhyuk ke ruangannya dan Ryeowook menemani Donghae.

"Oppa, apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook cemas

"lumayan Wookie, sudah sedikit lancar kalau berjalan"

"syukurlah…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu di ruang dokter.

"bagaimana kondisi suami saya Dok?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"keadaan Donghae-ssi saat ini sudah menunjukkan kesembuhan. Cobalah selama dua hari kedepan jangan menggunakan kruk lagi. Jika masih terasa sakit, sebaiknya segera datang lagi kemari. Tapi jika tidak ada keluhan, berarti dia sudah sembuh"

"benarkah Dokter? Semoga saja nanti tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"ya. Saya melihat semangatnya yang cukup besar, dan itu sangat membantu kesembuhannya. Semoga bisa lekas sembuh"

"terima kasih dokter…, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Eunhyuk

"iya, silahkan…" jawab dokter sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menemui Donghae dan Ryeowook dengan wajah berbinar.

"kau kenapa chagi? Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi?"

"dua hari kedepan, cobalah untuk tidak menggunakan kruk ini lagi. Kalau tidak terasa sakit berarti kamu sudah sembuh Hae…" jawab Eunhyuk senang.

"benarkah? Aaah syukurlah. Menggunakan alat seperti ini, sangat merepotkan" kata Donghae.

"tapi sekarang pakai dulu Oppa. nanti kalau tidak dipakai Oppa bisa jatuh" ingat Ryeowook.

"iya Saengi'ku yang manis… kaja kita pulang saja" ajak Donghae.

Ketiganya meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang kerumah. Eunhyuk yang menyetir mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae tertidur dengan nyenyak. Setiba di rumah, kedatangan mereka di sambut Henry dan Zhoumi.

"lho, kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk heran, mengingat saat ini sudah jam enam sore.

"eemmh… itu… noona…" jawab Henry.

"ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas

"emmh itu, ada Kyuhyun-hyung di taman belakang. Sejak tadi dia menunggu Wookie-noona" jawab Henry

"ah ada siapa Henry-ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekati ketiganya.

"Kyuhyun sejak tadi menunggumu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting, yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu Wookie" jawab Zhoumi

"memangnya ada apa?"

"entahlah. Oppa lihat raut wajahnya yang begitu tegang. Tadi saja Henry coba untuk becanda dengannya, tapi responnya acuh. Mungkin dia memiliki masalah. Sebaiknya cepat kamu temui dia sekarang" perintah Zhoumi.

"ya sudah aku temui dia dulu…" jawab Ryeowook sambil melangkah ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Zhoumi dan Henrypun berpamitan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Di taman belakang.

"kyunnie…" sapa Ryeowook sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"akhirnya kamu pulang juga Wookie…" sahut Kyuhyun.

"kamu kenapa Kyu? Kata Henry, kamu menunggu disini dari tadi ya? Kenapa tidak menelpon?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, jadi aku menunggu saja disini" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mempermainkan rambut Kyuhyun manja.

"Wookie, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu…" ucap Kyuhyun serius

"hemh? Apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak semalam. Dan aku harus mengatakannya padamu… Demi apapun dalam hidupmu, demi cintamu, kamu harus melupakan Lee Sungmin…" kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"mworago? Kamu bicara apa siyh Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, dia menebak bahwa saat ini namja yang ada dihadapannya sedang bercanda.

"aku serius Wookie. kamu harus melupakan Sungmin…"

"iya, tapi kenapa? kenapa aku harus melupakan namja yang aku cintai?" tanya Ryeowook mulai menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya.

"sekali lagi demi hidupmu lupakan dia…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kamu aneh Kyu. Sebaiknya kamu pulang. Dan pikirkan lagi apa yang kamu katakan barusan" ucap Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"tunggu Wookie, biar aku ceritakan semua padamu…" sergah Kyuhyun sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

**TBC or END**

*bagi yang ingin tebak-tebakan tak berhadiah, silahkan isi di kotak review ya*

*sebentar lagi ni ff berakhir, haaah jadi nggak sabar ingin segera end*

***yang ngasih review, semoga biasnya tambah cakep. Yang nggak review, biasnya jadi jelek**. Wkwkwk* - edisi maksa

*gomapseumnida bagi reviewer tercinta, * peluk satu-satu*. aah author pengen ngobrol2 dikit niyh sama reviewer ^^*

**-rye:** benarkah? Aku takut ceritanya ngebosenin. ^^ sungmin nganggap kyu Cuma sebagai adiknya ko. ^^ ok ntar lanjut lgi. Gomawo reviewnya.

**-park chaesoo:** aku juga nggak tau kenapa ni ff bisa jadi serumit ini siyh. Kkkk

ni udah lanjut ya. ^^ gomawo selalu review.

**-jas merah**: Eh eh jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak dulu. Udah tau kan sekarang hubungannya kyumin ini. Cuma nganggap kakak ajah Hihi. Gomawo ya udah review ^^

**-ryeofha 2125:** Ok. Reviewnya jangan pendek2 dong, kasih komentar gitu. Hehehe gomawo udah mampir

**-santysomnia:** sekarang nggak penasaran lagi kan sama hubungan kyumin? Hehe. Apakah akan saling cinta lagi, tunggu saja di chap2 berikutnya ^^ gomawo ya atas reviewnya

**-thiefhanie:** udah dibilang aku kan sayang sama donghae. Hehe *digampar fishy

udah di jelasin di atas hubungan kyumin.

Gomawo selalu nyempetin review ^^

**-ryeo ryeo ryeong:** masa siyh? Hihihi iya itu tadi udah dijelasin hubungan kyumin. Mudah-mudahan bisa update cepet ya ^^ gomawo selalu review ^^

**-fiewook:** aku juga ngerasa salah niyh sama wookie, bikin sungmin menghilang tanpa kabar. Kkk kyuwook? Liat ntar aja ya ^^ gomawo udah ngasih review.

**-vhentea:** iya. Gomawo udah review

**-casanova indah:** mudah-mudahan nggak ngebosenin ya ^^. Gomawo udah review ^^

**-kyuwook 0314:** emmh, kyuwook ya? Kita liat aja ntar ^^. Update cepet tergantung signal, leppy, mood, review. Kalau semuanya lagi bagus aku update cepet. hehe Gomawo udah review^^

**-haelfishy:** ini memang bukan cerita cinta segitiga, tapi cinta gak bersegi. Hehe.. hubungan kyumin, udah tau kan sekarang.. minwooknya pas di awal aja. Mian ya jadi nggak ada minwook moment lagi. Chap depan akan semakin jelas tentang kyuminwook. Kkk gomawo udah review ^^

*ada yang belum kesebut? lapor ke author ya*

*see u*


	13. Chapter 13

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_****Selamat Membaca****_

*sebelum baca, siapin dulu Soundtrack yang paliiiiingg sedih* hehehe…

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin sewaktu di Jepang dan hubungan yang terjalin antara mereka pada Ryeowook. Sungmin sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Dan dia yang memberikan tumpangan tempat tinggal selama Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

**Flashback on **

Beberapa bulan ini tugas akhir Kyuhyun hampir selesai, hanya perlu tambahan sedikit disana-sini. Pada suatu siang sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphone Kyuhyun. (Anggap saja dialog menggunakan bahasa Jepang) ^^

"_Hallo apakah ini dengan saudara Kyuhyun_?"

"ya benar. Ini siapa?"

"_saya dari Tokyo Hospital, apakah anda mengenal saudara Sungmin_?"

"iya. Dia kakak saya. Kenapa?"

"_saat ini dia dirawat di ruang ICU, barusaja mengalami kecelakaan_"

"apa? Maksud anda Sungmin Hyung kecelakaan?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

"_iya benar. Saat ini, kondisinya sedang kritis" _

"baiklah, saya akan segera kesana" setelah menutup telponnya, Kyuhyun bergegas ke rumah sakit.

"semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin Hyung…" lirihnya.

Setiba di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang ICU. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang terbaring lemah dengan luka-luka dan perban yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Sungmin Hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Seorang dokter menghampirinya

"apakah anda keluarga dari pasien ini?"

"iya Dok, saya adiknya… bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ikuti saya…" kata Dokter mengajak Kyuhyun ke ruangannya.

"saat ini kondisinya sangat buruk.. telah terjadi benturan hebat yang mengenai kepalanya, sehingga dia mengalami gegar otak. Selain itu, organ vital di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalami kerusakan diakibatkan dari hantaman benda tumpul, kecuali jantung dan paru-paru sebelah kirinya tidak terluka sama sekali"

"benarkah itu Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"itulah yang terjadi saat ini…"

"lalu, apakah kakak saya akan selamat?"

"melihat dari keadaannya saat ini, kemungkinan selamat hanya duapuluh persen saja"

"apa? Duapuluh persen?" kyuhyun kaget

"benar sekali." Kata dokter sambil menganggukan kepala.

"lalu, apa yang dapat kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dokter?" suara Kyuhyun tercekat

"kita hanya mampu mendoakan saja. Saat ini, dia masih bisa bernafas karena bantuan alat-alat medis, maafkan saya, kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan saat ini" sesal dokter

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang dokter dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia memasuki ruang ICU, dokter sudah memberinya ijin untuk menemui Sungmin. Rasa sedih semakin membuncah di dadanya saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin. Airmata Kyuhyun menetes mengenainya.

"Hyung… bertahanlah… hiks… jebal…" isak Kyuhyun. Airmata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hyung, bukankah kau ingin menikah dengan yeojachingumu? Kumohon Hyung kau harus bertahan. Kau harus selamat…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Seorang suster memasuki ruangan, dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Dia meminta Kyuhyun beristirahat saja di lobby rumah sakit. Kyuhyunpun menuruti saran suster. Berhubung sekarang sudah larut malam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Sebelumnya dia menelpon Appa Sungmin terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan kondisi Sungmin, dan katanya besok pagi Appa Sungmin akan tiba di Jepang.

**~O~**

"Ahjussi…" sapa Kyuhyun, setelah melihat ayah Sungmin yang sedang berbincang dengan dokter dari luar ruang ICU.

"kyuhyun? Terimakasih nak, sudah memberitahu keadaan Sungmin"

"sudah menjadi tugasku Ahjussi…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"bagaimana keadaan Sungmin Hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"baru saja dokter memeriksanya, katanya keadaannya sedikit membaik…" jawab ayahnya Sungmin.

"syukurlah…"

Perlahan jemari sungmin bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya memberikan respon pada alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan pelan dia mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Segera suster yang ada di ruangan tersebut memanggil dokter, dan mereka tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruang rawat Sungmin. Melihat kejadian itu, ayah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak panik, mereka takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Hampir tigapuluh menit dokter masih belum keluar dari dalam ruang rawat. Kyuhyun semakin gelisah takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin. Kecemasannya berakhir ketika dokter menghampiri mereka berdua.

"bagaimana dokter?" tanya ayah Sungmin

"syukurlah, kondisinya sudah sedikit membaik" kata dokter tersenyum

"apa kami boleh masuk Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar

"iya silahkan, kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa memanggil saya…" pamit dokter.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, keduanya segera memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"ah… appa…" bisik Sungmin sambil sedikit menggerakan tangannya memberikan isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

"anakku. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya ayahnya prihatin.

"aku…baik…baik…saja…Appa…" jawab Sungmin dengan susah payah dan suara terputus-putus.

"ssstt sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara ya. tenanglah Appa akan memanimu disini" kata ayahnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut sungmin.

"kyu…dimana?..." tanya Sungmin masih setengah berbisik.

"aku disini Hyung. cepatlah sembuh Hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengganggukan kepalanya. Dengan tidak Sungmin sadari, saat ini dia kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kyuhyun dan ayah Sungmin bergiliran menemaninya.

Hari berganti hari, kondisi Sungmin semakin melemah. Sepanjang hari dia hanya terbaring lemas di ranjang sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan ayahnya atau dengan Kyuhyun, tergantung siapa yang sedang menungguinya.

Tapi pada malam itu ada yang sedikit berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya, kondisi Sungmin sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Biasanya dia hanya akan terbaring lemah, kini dia berusaha untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Selain itu kini dia bisa sedikit bercanda. Bahkan suster-suster yang merawatnyapun tidak luput dari candaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu, melihat masih ada seorang suster yang membereskan infusnya, segera dia memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin.

"anyyeong Hyung, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"ah aku masih sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja malam ini aku merasa lebih segar saja" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah terlihat dari wajahnya. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan tirus, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Kyu… aku tahu, kondisiku saat ini sangat buruk kan?" tanya Sungmin perlahan.

"itu tidak benar Hyung. buktinya sekarang Hyung sudah bisa duduk dan becanda"

"tidak Kyu. Kamu jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku. Kemarin aku mendengar dokter berbicara pada suster yang memeriksaku bahwa kondisiku saat ini sangat parah. Dan kemungkinanku untuk bertahan hidup hanyalah duapuluh persen, mengingat kerusakan yang terjadi pada organ dalamku ini…" jelas Sungmin sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"dokter itu pasti salah Hyung. buktinya hari ini, kau masih sehat kan" kata Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

"tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian itu akan datang Kyu. Walaupun saat ini keadaanku terlihat normal, mungkin saja besok ah atau bahkan tengah malam nanti malaikat maut akan mencabut nyawaku"

"Hyung. jangan bicara sembarangan. Percayalah, kau akan selamat. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata kematian dari bibirmu itu Hyung. bukankah kau ingin menikah dengan yeojachingumu, jadi kau harus bertahan" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"heeey, my angelKyu, kau jangan menangis. Hyung masih ada disini…" kata Sungmin sambil mencoba meraih Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya.

"lagipula Hyung, kalaupun ada yang mati diantara kita, aku yang akan lebih dulu pergi…" kata Kyuhyun.

"eh? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"hehe… kau tidak tahu? Saat ini aku menderita sakit jantung. Kalau tahun depan tidak ada yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku, maka sudah bisa dipastikan aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini"

"kyu… kau. Kau sedang becanda kan?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

"aniyo. Aku serius Hyung. makanya Appa memberikan kebebasan padaku untuk melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan, bahkan berkuliah di fakultas yang tidak disukai Appa. Itu dia lakukan karena waktuku tidak terlalu lama lagi Hyung"

"kyunnie… selama ini kau pasti menderita…" kata Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak menderita Hyung, karena ada orang-orang yang mencintaiku berada di sekitarku. Ada Appa dan Oemma juga ada Sungmin Hyung. jadi Hyung jangan pernah bilang akan segera mati, aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan orang yang aku sayangi…" kata Kyuhyun manja.

"tenanglah AngelKyu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kata Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh.

"hari ini, tolong minta Appa datang kemari ya Kyu" pinta Sungmin.

"kenapa? malam ini kan aku yang akan menemanimu Hyung"

"hehe… mian. Tapi aku sangat merindukan Appa. Kau pulanglah. Bisakah kau memanggilnya kemari?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kalau Ahjussi sampai, aku akan pulang"

"he-emh…" jawab Sungmin hanya mengangggukan kepala.

Hampir tigapuluh menit, mereka menunggu kedatangan Ayah Sungmin. Akhirnya yang ditunggupun datang, lalu Kyuhyun pamit pulang.

"mianhe Appa, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Sudah malam begini tapi aku malah ingin ditemani Appa"

"gwenchanha. Appa senang jika harus menemanimu. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol berdua…" jawab ayah Sungmin, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang.

"Appa, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk Appa. Bahkan aku selalu mengecewakan Appa. Jeongmal Mianhe…" kata Sungmin sambil meraih tangan ayahnya.

"tidak tidak kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Selama ini kau sudah melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang anak dengan baik. Kau sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti. Justru Appa yang seharusnya minta maaf. Disaat kau ingin menikah, Appa malah memintamu mengurusi perusahaan bobrok disini. Selain itu, Appa memblokir aksesmu ke Korea. Mianhe atas keegoisan Appa. Segeralah sembuh, Appa janji akan segera menikahkanmu dengan yeojachingumu… hemh?" pinta ayahnya Sungmin.

"tidak usah memikirkan hal itu Appa… aku tahu apa yang selama ini Appa lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanku, aku sangat berterimakasih karena telah menjadi anakmu. Dengan penuh kesabaran Appa merawatku dari kecil seorang diri. Meskipun Appa lelah, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun Appa mengeluh. Dan itulah yang aku pelajari dari seorang Appa. Berjuang dan bertahan demi membesarkanku. Tapi kini, aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan Appa. Aku sangat menyesal. Jeongmal mianhamnida…" kata Sungmin sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"apa yang kau katakan Sungmin? Justru Appa yang berterimakasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi putraku yang sangat kubanggakan" kata ayahnya Sungmin terharu sambil memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appa, selagi kesadaranku masih ada, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir…"

"permintaan… terakhir?" tanya ayahnya tidak mengerti.

"aku tahu kondisiku Appa. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk sembuh. Aku tidak tahu kapan kondisiku akan memburuk. Sebelum semuanya itu terjadi kumohon kabulkanlah satu permohonanku…" mohon Sungmin. Ayahnya mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"katakanlah, kalau Appa sanggup akan Appa coba untuk mengabulkannya"

"aku… ingin mendonorkan jantungku untuk Kyuhyun…"

"mworago?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

"kumohon Appa, setelah aku meninggal nanti, berikanlah jantungku untuknya. Saat ini dia menderita penyakit jantung dan membutuhkan pendonor. Aku… hanya ingin disisa akhir waktuku, aku masih bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Jebal, kabulkanlah Appa…"

"baiklah Appa akan mengabulkannya untukmu" jawab ayahnya. Meskipun dia berpura-pura kuat, namun hatinya sangat perih mendengar anaknya meminta sebuah permohonan terakhir. Sambil berpelukkan keduanya menangis dalam diam.

"_Appa bangga padamu Sungmin…"_ batin ayahnya.

"Appa… aku sangat merindukan Oemma…" kata Sungmin dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"dia selalu ada di dekat kita Nak, Oemma mu selalu ada didalam hatimu…" jawab Ayah Sungmin.

"sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Oemma. Appa jangan kesepian ya, setelah aku pergi nanti…" pinta Sungmin. Ayahnya tidak mampu menjawab lagi, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin mengisi formulir donor jantung. Dengan hati yang mantap dia menandatanganinya. Ketika giliran ayahnya yang harus memberikan tanda tangan, dengan sedikit ragu diapun melakukannya. Kemudian tiga orang dokter ahli yang menjadi saksipun membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas formulir itu. Hari itu, Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi pendonor untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia menganggap Sungmin baik-baik saja dan akan segera sembuh.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga. Hari yang sangat ditakutkan ayah Sungmin. Saat ini keadaan putranya sangat buruk. Beberapa kali Sungmin muntah darah, cairan infuse yang masuk ketubuhnya tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa. Dokter dan suster dengan sigap menangani Sungmin, nafasnya kini tersengal-sengal dan masih terbatuk hingga darahnya menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat, dengan kelopak mata yang cekung. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Sungmin menahan nafasnya, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Wajah Ryeowook terbayang jelas di ingatannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sambil mencoba mengingat senyum Ryeowook, suara indah Ryeowook ketika bernyanyi, tingkah lucu dan manja yang selalu yeoja itu tunjukkan padanya. Saat ini dalam ingatannya dia berada di danau tempat terindahnya bersama Ryeowook. Dihari terakhir ketika dia bersama yeoja itu, ketika dirinya menyanyikan lagu Marry U untuk Ryeowook, dan melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum penuh haru.

_Meskipun semua ini sangat sakit, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook_

_Seperti air yang terus mengalir, seperti itu juga perasaanku padamu_

_Takkan terhenti walaupun aku telah meninggalkan dunia ini_

_Terima kasih kau sudah hadir di dunia ini_

_Terima kasih karena kamu telah menjadi pengisi kekosongan hatiku_

_Terima kasih karena kamu mau menungguku_

_Aku minta maaf Kim Ryeowook_

_Takdir ini tak bisa kuhindari_

_Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu tapi ini adalah jalan yang harus kita tempuh_

_Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Ryeowook_

_Aku selalu mencintaimu_

_Detak jantungku hanyalah untuk mencintaimu_

_Saranghae yongwonhi…_

Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, dia berbisik dengan lirih

"saranghae Ryeowook, jeongmal mianhe"

Teeeeett…..

Monitor yang menjadi alat pendeteksi detak jantungnya kini menunjukkan garis lurus. Pertanda detak jantung dalam tubuh Sungmin sudah menghilang. Beberapa kali dokter mencoba dengan alat pacu jantung, agar jantungnya kembali berdetak, namun semuanya gagal. Saat ini Sungmin sudah menutup mata untuk selamanya, kini dia telah tiada, sedikit senyuman tersungging dari sudut bibirnya.

Dengan wajah dipenuhi raut kesedihan, dokter menghampiri ayah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar ruangan.

"mianhe, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami… bersabarlah" kata dokter sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan ayah Sungmin.

"apa maksud dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun

"saat ini dia sudah tenang, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan… relakanlah kepergiannya" jawab dokter.

"andwe… andwe… Sungmin Hyung… hiks… wae… hiks… wae…" Kyuhyun menangis sambil meremas rambutnya.

Ayah Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya dipeluknya Kyuhyun penuh rasa sayang

"Uljima Kyu… ini yang terbaik untuk Sungmin…"

"ahjussi… tapi Hyung… sungmin Hyung… dia bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku… tapi… kini dia pergi… hiks…" kata Kyuhyun dalam pelukan ayahnya Sungmin.

"ssstt… Kyu, maukah kau membuat Sungmin bahagia?"

"apa maksud Ahjussi?"

"kabulkanlah permohonan terakhir Sungmin. Ijinkan dia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu…"

"mwo? Shireo. Tidak mungkin aku menerimanya Ahjussi. Aku masih punya hati"

"itulah yang menjadi harapan terakhir Sungmin, kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, dia pasti tidak akan tenang disana. Aku juga sangat sedih kehilangan putraku, tapi aku lebih sedih jika harapan terakhirnya tidak terwujud. Aku mohon Kyu…" pinta ayahnya Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa kali adu pendapat, akhirnya Kyuhyun luluh juga. Dia mau menerima jantung pemberian Sungmin. Selama dua minggu dia dirawat di rumah sakit, setelah melakukan operasi cangkok jantung. Selama itu juga, ayah Sungminlah yang menemani Kyuhyun. Karena kyuhyun tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah pulih, Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebelum itu, ayah Sungmin memberikan dua buah amplop putih padanya, yang satu ada nama Kyuhyun tercatat di luarnya dan yang satu lagi polos. Hari itu juga ayah Sungmin pulang ke Korea, dan Kyuhyun masih tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus pendidikannya. Dia diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah yang dulu Sungmin tempati.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun membuka amplop yang tertulis namanya. Lalu dibacanya perlahan

_Anyyeong my AngelKyu… bagaimana keadaanmu? _

_Aku harap kau selalu sehat. _

_Mian aku tidak sempat berpamitan padamu. _

_Tapi, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menemanimu kan? _

_Dan aku bisa menepati janjiku itu. _

_Terima kasih sudah mau menerima pemberianku ini_

_Anggaplah ini balas budiku untuk yang pernah terjadi tempo hari._

_Kyu, aku sedih. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada yeojachinguku. _

_Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. _

_Kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, pasti dia akan sangat kecewa. _

_Aku harap seadainya takdir mempertemukan kalian, _

_Aku minta tolong padamu _

_Tolong serahkan semua suratku padanya. _

_Dan juga tolong berikan kotak beludru yang berwarna biru yang ada di meja kerjaku pada yeojachinguku. _

_Aku mohon Kyu. _

_Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu. _

_Jalanilah hidupmu dengan semangat_

_Jangan pernah menyerah _

_Teruslah bersabar, maka kau akan temukan takdirmu_

_Tertanda_

_Lee Sungmin_

Selesai membaca surat itu, airmata kembali menggenangi matanya.

"_gomawo Sungmin Hyung…"_ batinnya.

Setelah tiba di rumah, maka Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang kerja Sungmin. Tepat di atas meja, Nampak sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Ketika kyuhun membukanya yang ia dapati hanyalah tumpukan amplop dengan urutan nomor disudut atasnya.

"apakah ini surat untuk yeojachingunya Sungmin Hyung?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"aish. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa yeojachingunya, namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Mana tidak ada fotonya lagi"

"bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun mengelilingi setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Berharap menemukan foto yeojachingu Sungmin. Namun, harapannya sirna. Tak ada sehelai fotopun disana. Mau memeriksa dari laptop dan handphone Sungmin, semuanya sudah hancur ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"hyung, saat ini aku akan mengandalkan takdir untuk menemukan yeojachingumu itu, doakanlah aku Hyung. Figthing Kyuhyun" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

**Flashback end**

Ryeowook tergugu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan airmata tidak berhenti mengalir.

"ternyata selama ini aku sudah menemukan yeojachingunya Sungmin Hyung, mianhe, aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin…" Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya.

"kyu… yang kamu katakan itu semua bohong kan? Sungmin Oppa dia baik-baik saja. Bulan depan dia akan pulang kan?" tanya Ryeowook masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"itu kenyataanya Wookie, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membohongimu dan aku punya buktinya. ini…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru pada Ryeowook.

"aku yakin, semua yang terjadi pasti ada maksudnya. Dan pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir Tuhan untukku agar menyampaikan amanat terakhir Sungmin Hyung padamu. Bersabarlah Wookie. kalau kita sabar, maka kita akan menemukan takdir kita. Itulah yang dikatakan Sungmin Hyung padaku" terang Kyuhyun.

"kamu bohong Kyuhyun. Leluconmu ini tidak lucu" teriak Ryeowook emosi

"untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku tahu, kamu pasti sakit jika mendengar semua ini. Tapi kamu harus terima kenyataan Wookie. Tidak mungkin kamu hidup dalam ketidakjelasan. Semakin lama kamu mengetahui kebenaran ini, maka kamu akan semakin terluka. Dan aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padamu. Terimalah kenyataan ini Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun tertunduk.

Perlahan Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan terhuyung memasuki rumahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kotak yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan langkah tertatih dia menuju kamarnya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Ryeowook segera menemui Kyuhyun yang masih ada di taman belakang dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Lalu Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk.

"benarkah Sungmin sudah meninggal?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"iya Noona… aku sangat kesulitan memberitahukan hal ini pada Wookie, dia pasti sangat terpukul" sesal Kyuhyun.

"gwenchanha, suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Ryeowook bisa menerima semua ini…" kata Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan.

**TBC or END**

Huweeee tisu mana tisu?

**Mian bukannya aku nggak sayang sama Sungmin Oppa, tapi ini hanya untuk keperluan cerita**

Suerrr aku nggak rela dia mati. Huweee *peluk Wookie*

Author mau nerusin nangis niyh, jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu ya… hiks… (LEBAYYY)

Kalau ada reader yang mau marah2in author, author terima kok. Tulis aja di kotak review-nya yah.

Gomawo yang udah mampir dan memberikan review: **yumiewooki, vhentea, jas merah, yoon hyunwoon, rye, thiefhanie, eideliwiana, santysomnia, park chaesoo, ryeo ryeo ryeong, fiewook, gadis, lee chizumi, Casanova indah**. (ditunggu reviewannya lagi ^^)

Silent reader… review please! ^^

~see u~


	14. Chapter 14

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

o

_**Selamat Membaca**_

o

Ryeowook terduduk di ranjangnya, airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dipipinya sejak tadi. Dia memeluk foto Sungmin dengan erat. Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi Ryeowook masih belum memejamkan mata. Semua kenangan dengan Sungmin bermain jelas dalam benak Ryeowook.

"Oppa… kenapa Oppa… kenapa kamu tega meninggalkan aku sendiri? Oppa… apakah Oppa sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi… hiks… sampai hati Oppa pergi… hiks… bahkan pergi tanpa pamit… kamu jahat Oppa… kamu kejam… hiks…" bisik Ryeowook disela tangisannya.

"apakah benar yang Kyuhyun katakan? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya… hiks… aku yakin Oppa masih hidup, Oppa saat ini sehat-sehat saja kan disana?" tanya Ryeowook pada foto yang ada di pelukannya. Tapi semakin dia meyakinkan hatinya, semakin sakit pula perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dia dapat merasa bahwa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah kenyataan, hatinya sedikitpun tidak menyangkal kebenaran dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook kembali menangis. Dipeluknya foto itu semakin erat.

"Tuhan, kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini. Ini tidak adil. Hiks… aku sudah menunggunya selama dua tahun, tapi kenapa takdirku harus begini? Hiks… wae? Wae…? Hiks… dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menerima jantung Sungmin Oppa? hiks… Sungmin Oppa… hiks…"

Semalaman Ryeowook terus menerus menyalahkan takdir yang dia alami. Kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai telah menghancurkan hatinya.

**~O~**

Semburat fajar tampak dari ufuk timur, menandakan pagi sudah menjelang. Tapi Ryeowook masih setia dengan posisinya. Duduk diranjang sambil memeluk foto Sungmin. Kelopak matanya bengkak karena airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Ketika matahari sudah memperlihatkan sinarnya dengan terang, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Tok tok tok …

"Wookie, kamu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari luar kamarnya.

Tok tok tok…

Ketukan kembali terdengar, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Wookie, Oenni buka pintunya ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sebelum memutar kenop pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka lalu Eunhyuk sedikit menjulurkan kepala, alangkah kagetnya ketika dia mendapati Ryeowook dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya pucat dan mata yang sembab.

"aigoo, Wookie, apa semalam kamu tidak tidur?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"ya ampun. Wookie, mianhe, seharusnya semalam Oenni menemanimu…" kata eunhyuk sambil memeluk Ryeowook lalu dengan sayang dia mengusap-usap rambut panjang Ryeowook.

"hiks… hiks…" Ryeowook tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, hanya deraian airmata yang kembali keluar dari mata sembabnya.

"tidak apa-apa Wookie. menangislah! Kadang dengan menangis, perasaan kita akan menjadi lebih baik" ujar Enhyuk masih memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Wookie…" sapa Donghae yang baru masuk ke kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae. Melihat wajah adiknya yang sembab membuat hati Donghae menjadi sakit. Bagaimanapun juga dia dapat merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook. segera dia memeluk Ryeowook menggantikan Eunhyuk.

"Oppa… hiks… hiks…" Ryeowook kembali tergugu dalam pelukan Donghae.

"gwenchanha… menangislah Wookie…" perintah Donghae, walaupun dia tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis, tapi dengan menangis membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik, dari pada hanya dipendam dalam hati. . Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesekali dia memanggil nama Sungmin. Donghae hanya mampu mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari HaeWook pun meneteskan airmata. Hatinya merasa sedih, mengingat bagaimana dengan setia Ryeowook menantikan Sungmin, tapi diakhir penantiannya Ryeowook malah mendapat berita yang membuat hati yeoja itu hancur. Sebagai sesama yeoja, Eunhyuk tahu persis bagaimana luka hati yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Dia duduk di belakang Ryeowook lalu memeluknya.

"tenanglah Wookie, kamu masih memiliki kami berdua… aku dan Donghae akan selalu ada untukmu Saeng…" kata Eunhyuk perlahan.

"benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie. Kami akan selalu bersamamu Wookie… jangan kau khawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti" sahut Donghae..

Tiba-tiba tangisan Ryeowook berhenti, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan pelukannya menjadi longgar lalu terlepas dengan sempurna. Untunglah Donghae dengan sigap menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang oleng ke sebelah kanan, dia pingsan setelah semalam tidak memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

Perlahan ditidurkan Ryeowook di kasurnya. Eunhyuk mengambil handuk kecil dan sebaskom air hangat, lalu mengompres wajah sembab Ryeowook dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Apakah kita harus memanggil dokter?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae

"tidak perlu chagi. Biarkanlah dia istirahat dulu. mudah-mudahan ketika dia sadar nanti, dia akan jadi lebih baik" jawab Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook.

"aku berangkat dulu ke kantor ya chagi, aku akan pulang cepat" pamit Donghae sambil mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"emhh. Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Aku akan menemani Wookie disini"

"hmmh" Donghae hanya menganggukan kepala sambil keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

**~0~**

Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu, Ryeowook sadar dari pingsannya. Hari sudah beranjak siang. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang menyiapkan semangkuk sup untuk diberikan pada adiknya itu.

"Wookie, ayo makan dulu" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan makanannya di pangkuan Ryeowook. alih-alih menjawab, Ryeowook hanya memandang kosong.

"baiklah, kalau begitu biar Oenni suapi ya" sambil mengambil sesendok lalu diarahkan ke mulut Ryeowook. tapi jangankan untuk membuka mulut, memandang makanannyapun sudah enggan.

"Wookie, kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti kamu bisa sakit Saengi… ayo cepat buka mulutmu.. aaaa…" pinta Eunhyuk

Ryeowook semakin menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali Eunhyuk mencoba menyuapi Ryeowook, tapi semakin dia memaksa, semakin Ryeowook menggeleng dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"aaahh Wookie, ayolah kau harus makan Saeng, jangan seperti ini. Mogok makan tidak akan mengubah apapun…" bujuk Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk, lalu dia membaringkan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk foto Sungmin, setelah itu, dipejamkan matanya yang tidak terasa ngantuk itu.

"haah Wookie, kamu tidak menyayangi Oenni ya?" tanya Eunhyuk putus asa.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau makan sekarang, nanti sore saja ya bersama-sama dengan Donghae" lagi-lagi hanya Ryeowook mengabaikannya.

"istirahatlah Wookie, Oenni keluar dulu…" Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang pura-pura tidur itu.

**~0~**

Zhoumi dan Henry mendekati eunhyuk yang baru turun dari kamar Ryeowook.

"bagaimana Hyuk-ah? Apa Ryeowook mau makan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil melihat mangkuk yang masih berisi makanan di tangan Eunhyuk, melihatnya saja Zhoumi sudah bisa menebak bahwa Ryeowook menolak makanan yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"belum. Sudah aku paksa tapi dia dengan keras kepala menolaknya. Aku bingung, bagaimana kalau dia sampai sakit" kata Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menerawang.

"kasihan Wookie Noona. Saat ini dia pasti sangat sedih" kata henry sambil melirik kearah kamar Ryeowook.

Mereka bertiga hanya saling diam sambil duduk di meja makan. Hari ini mereka sengaja tidak membuka toko bunga. Mereka ingin mengutamakan keadaan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

"kalian kenapa malah melamun?" tanya seseorang sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Oemma, sejak kapan Oemma datang?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget ternyata Leeteuk yang menyapa mereka.

"Oemma sudah berkali-kali menekan bel, tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu, ya sudah Oemma masuk saja, toh pintunya juga tidak dikunci. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Hyukkie? Kenapa kamu memanggil Oemma kemari? Oh ya, bagaimana Donghae, apa dia sudah sembuh?" tanya Leeteuk masih belum mengetahui yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook.

"sekarang Donghae sudah sembuh Oemma, dia sudah mulai bekerja lagi"

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Sejak kamu menelpon, pikiran Oemma hanya tertuju pada suamimu itu"

"tapi…" Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Leeteuk

"emh? Tapi apa?"

"Oemma, sebenarnya aku menelpon Oemma kemari adalah untuk menghibur Wookie"

"menghibur Wookie? apa maksudmu Hyukkie? Memangnya Wookie kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

Lalu Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir, tidak ada yang terlewat. Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk-angguk. Henry dan Zhoumi baru mendengar cerita lengkapnya barusan dari Eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu, biar Oemma melihat keadaan Ryeowook dulu ya?"

"silahkan Oemma, kalau bisa, bujuk dia supaya mau makan" pinta Eunhyuk

Leeteuk berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook, perlahan membuka pintu kamar yang berwana putih itu.

"Wookie…" sapanya lembut, sambil mendekati sosok Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang meringkuk dalam selimutnya.

"Wookie chagi…" Leeteuk mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook, dia tahu bahwa saat ini Ryeowook sedang berpura-pura tidur.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Perlahan Ryeowook membalikkan badannya menghadap Leeteuk, lalu bangkit dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Oemma…" tapi saat ini Ryeowook tidak menangis. Dia hanya memeluk Leeteuk mencari ketenangan dalam hangatnya dekapan Leeteuk.

"gwenchanha, semua akan baik-baik saja. Oemma juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Ketika Appamu meninggalkan Oemma sendiri untuk selamanya, tapi hidup masih terus berlanjut. Kalau kamu jadi terpuruk karena kepergian Sungmin, maka itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin tidak bahagia"

"Sungmin Oppa jahat. Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia pergi. Bahkan tanpa pamit sedikitpun padaku. Oemma… aku membencinya. Aku sangat membenci Sungmin Oppa…"

"sssttt jangan berkata seperti itu. Kalau Sungmin mendengar, dia pasti akan sedih chagi… kamu bisa menyimpan rasa cinta untuk Sungmin sebagai kekuatan untuk menjalankan hidup ini. Hidup tidak akan berakhir hanya karena dia tidak ada di sisi kita lagi"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"tersenyumlah Wookie, masih banyak orang disekelilingmu yang sangat mencintaimu. Kamu tidak sendiri. Teruskanlah hidupmu, jangan seperti ini…"

"kalau aku tidak bisa, bagaimana?"

"apa maksudmu chagi?"

"aniyo, tidak usah Oemma pikirkan. Semua yang Oemma katakan adalah benar. Aku tidak perlu terpuruk seperti ini. Mianhe aku sudah banyak menyusahkan Oemma, Hyukkie Oenni dan HaePpa…"

"tidak. Kamu tidak merepotkan. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, biar lebih segar. lihat keadaanmu sekarang wookie, sangat kacau. Dan wajahmu ini, jadi sembab begini" kata Leeteuk sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook.

"Oemma akan menunggumu disini!" kata Leeteuk.

"tidak perlu Oemma, tunggu saja dibawah. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, aku menyusul"

"baiklah… Oemma tunggu di bawah. Jangan lama-lama ya Wookie!" Leeteuk keluar sambil tersenyum.

"_bertahanlah Wookie, kamu harus kuat nak_" batin Leeteuk.

**~O~**

Sore itu, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook makan malam bersama. Tenang rasanya melihat Ryeowook saat ini sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Padahal tidak ada yang tahu apa yang saat ini Ryeowook rasakan. Hatinya perih seperti tercabik namun, dia harus berpura-pura tegar dihadapan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Dia tidak mau semakin menambah beban pikiran untuk mereka.

"Wookie, ayo makannya tambah lagi…" kata Donghae sambil menambahkan daging asap keatas piring Ryeowook

"aah Oppa sudahlah. Aku sudah kenyang. Sebaiknya Oppa berikan saja untuk Oenni…" kata Ryeowook merajuk.

"Oh tidak Wookie, saat ini Oenni sedang diet. Tidak boleh makan daging. Hihihi"

"cckk Hyukkie, kamu ini sudah sekurus ini, tidak usah diet-dietan segala. Ayo makan yang banyak" perintah Leeteuk.

"shireo Oemma… aku tidak kurus ko, ini sudah ideal…" jawab Eunhyuk

"iya Oemma dia sudah ideal, badannya sekarang seperti tulang yang dibungkus kulit saja. Mau memeluknya saja membuat aku sakit" canda Donghae

"Yaaa… jangan bicara sembarangan" pelotot Eunhyuk.

"iya chagi iya… sebaiknya kamu isi sedikit badanmu itu biar tambah seksi…" jawab Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk nakal.

"heeey kalian itu, lihat ada anak dibawah umur disini. Jaga bicara kalian…" lerai Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke Ryeowook..

"aah Oemma. Apa siyh? Aku juga kan sudah dewasa…." Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

"mianhe Saengi… Oppamu itu selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak…" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Ryeowook..

"jangan salahkan Oppa Wookie sayang, Oenni-mu itu yang mengajarkannya pada Oppa…" kata Donghae tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah serbet sudah mendarat di pangkuan Donghae, untung saja tidak terkena makanan di piringnya, lalu Donghae mendongakan kepala dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang melotot kearahnya..

"hehe…" Donghae hanya nyengir saja.

Melihat tingkah anak-anaknya Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"sudah ayo selesaikan makannya…" perintah Leeteuk dengan suara tegas. Setelahnya suasana hening, yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring.

Selesai makan, mereka berkumpul sambil menonton tv. Donghae duduk dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk dengan Ryeowook.

"Oemma, Oppa, Oenni, gomawo untuk semuanya ya. Kalian tanpa lelah menjagaku. Mian, karena aku selalu menjadi beban untuk kalian, aku jadi merasa tidak enak" kata Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan.

"kamu bicara apa siyh Wookie? sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menjagamu" kata Donghae.

"iya Wookie, kami tidak merasa terbebani olehmu. Kami senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. dengar, kamu itu seperti Dongasaeng kandungku. Sudah sewajarnya kita menjagamu chagi" Eunhyuk menimpali perkataan Donghae.

"naah lihat kan Wookie, semuanya sayang padamu. Jadi sekarang kamu harus semangat menjalani hari-harimu dan masa depanmu. Hhmh?" kata Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"iya Oemma. Gamsahamnida… kebaikan kalian hanya Tuhan yang akan membalasnya…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Tapi mereka mengabaikannya saja. Toh sekarang Ryeowook sudah kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang ceria. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata aneh Ryeowook tadi.

Malam itu Leeteuk menginap di rumah Donghae, tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Malam itu, Ryeowook termenung dikamarnya. Dihadapannya berjejer barang-barang pemberian Sungmin. Boneka jerapah, cincin, foto Sungmin, dan terakhir kotak beludru yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Dibukanya kotak beludru itu, yang dia dapati hanya amplop-amplop dengan urutan nomor di sudut atasnya.

"aku tidak ingin membacanya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Oppa. Aku tidak perlu semua ini. Aku tahu Sungmin Oppa sangat mencintaiku… aku hanya ingin bersamamu…" kata Ryeowook sambil mengusap kotak itu perlahan. Lalu dirapihkan kembali barang-barang tersebut, dan menyimpannya di atas nakas, samping tempat tidurnya.

Lalu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi lalu memutar kran dan memenuhi bathtub dengan air. Malam sudah sangat larut, tidak terdengar suara apapun diluar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang masih membuka mata kecuali Ryeowook. dia berdiri di pinggiran bathtub yang sudah penuh. Ditangannya nampak benda yang tajam dan berkilatan terkena cahaya lampu.

Perlahan dicelupkan kakinya kedalam bathtub tersebut, terasa dingin menusuk telapak kakinya. Lalu dia merendam sebagian tubuhnya, rasa dingin menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang terkena air. Ryeowook menyamankan diri dalam dinginnya air. Matanya terpejam.

"Donghae Oppa… Hyukkie Oenni… Oemma… mianhe. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin Oppa dan selalu bersamanya. Mianhe…" airmata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Pisau yang sedari dipegangnya mulai diarahkan ke pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menekan pisau itu ke nadinya. Terasa sedikit sakit, namun, masih lebih besar rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan saat ini. Dengan pasti Ryeowook mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah keluar dengan deras, seiring airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam bathtub dan membiarkan tangannya terjuntai keluar bathtub. Perlahan dia menutupkan matanya.

"_Oppa, tunggulah, aku akan datang padamu_" batin Ryeowook.

**THE END**

Atau mau **TBC ****?**

*huwaaaa apakah Ryeowooknya akan mati juga?*

*jeongmal mianhe kalau ceritanya terlalu sinetron banget dan jalan ceritanya ribet *

*gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan review, chap ini special untuk kalian ^^: **thiefhanie, fiewook, rye, eidelwiana, jas merah, Casanova indah, santysomnia, nura nura, park chaesoo, ryeo ryeo** **ryeong** (biasa, ditunggu lagi reviewnya… ^^)*

*Casanova: _baca review'mu ko aku merasa lagi cegukan ya? Hehehe b'canda say_…*

*yang ikhlas nyempetin review, author ucapkan terima kasih dan semoga makin cantik ^^*

_saranghae reviewdeul_


	15. Chapter 15

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**Selamat Membaca**_

Kelopak mata Ryeowook perlahan terbuka. Yang dia lihat hanya objek dengan warna putih yang mendominasi.

"_apa aku sudah mati? Apakah aku ada di surga? Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih?_" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Kepalanya menengok kearah kanan dan kirinya. Dilihatnya baju yang ia kenakan saat ini, juga dengan warna yang sama. putih.

"dimana ini?" tanyanya sambil bangkit duduk.

Ryeowook memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi yang anggun.. Perlahan dia beranjak menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Ryeowook kaget karena ternyata pintu itu langsung menuju keluar, ke sebuah taman yang indah. Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tersusun dari beberapa batu.

"tempat ini tidak asing bagiku. Tapi dimana ini?" melihat ada danau ditaman itu membuat Ryeowook teringat tempat favoritnya waktu bersama Sungmin.. Ketika dia menuju sebuah bangku di tepi danau, nafasnya tercekat. Disana terlihat namja yang sangat dia rindukan tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman manis yang terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sungmin Oppa?... kau… Sungmin Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membelalakan matanya.

"ne Wookie, ini aku…" jawab Sungmin sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu, Ryeowook segera menghambur dalam pelukan Sungmin. Dia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Air mata dengan deras mengalir dipipi Ryeowook.

"Oppa? ini Sungmin Oppa kan? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menelusuri wajah Sungmin. Tak ada sedikitpun perubahan di wajah namjachingunya itu. Sungmin terus memasang senyuman manisnya yang selalu meluluhkan hati Ryeowook.

"ini aku, Sungminmu chagi, bogoshipoyo…" kata Sungmin sambil kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"nado bogoshipoyo Oppa…" jawab Ryeowook. mereka berdua lalu duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang. Semilir angin, sedikit mengacak rambut panjang Ryeowook yang tergerai indah.

"Oppa… selama ini Oppa kemana saja? Aku kan sangat merindukanmu…" tanya Ryeowook manja, kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Sungmin dan tangannya memeluk lengan Sungmin.

"mianhe Chagi, Oppa tidak bisa menepati janji. Bahkan Oppa meninggalkanmu sendiri" jawab Sungmin sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Ryeowook.

"apa maksud Oppa? aku tidak mengerti" Ryeowook menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"kau tahu kan, sekarang kita sudah berbeda. kau dan aku, kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

"Oppa. hentikan! Apakah Oppa ingin mengatakan bahwa Oppa sudah mati? Mana bisa aku percaya. Saat ini kita bersama-sama kan, Oppa tidak mungkin meninggalkanku lagi kan?" tanya Ryeowook, airmatanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"uljima chagi… kau tahu, Oppa paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis untukku lagi Wookie. jebal…" Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook.

"lalu mengapa Oppa bicara seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintai Oppa, aku hanya ingin bersama Oppa" saat ini Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

"chagi…" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam bahu Ryeowook.

"dengar, kau tahu kan seberapa besar cintaku padamu?" Ryeowook memandang wajah Sungmin.

"tapi saat ini kita sudah berbeda. kau masih ada di dunia, sedangkan Oppa, sudah tidak ada disana lagi. saat ini Oppa tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Masih belum waktunya untuk kita bersama-sama. kau masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu chagi. Hiduplah dengan tenang. Jangan kau risaukan tentang Oppa lagi ne. apalagi melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa menghilangkan nyawamu dengan sia-sia. Oppa mohon kau harus kuat, kau harus bisa tersenyum lagi chagi. Ingatlah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu, yang menyayangimu. Walaupun kini Oppa sudah tidak ada, tapi hidupmu masih harus terus berjalan. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja" tutur Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"tapi Oppa tidak bisa seperti ini. Oppa tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian!"

"ani. Kau tidak sendiri, cintaku akan selalu menemanimu.. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu chagi, meskipun itu dengan namja lain, selain Oppa. buatlah dirimu tersenyum. Dengan senyumanmu, akan membuat Oppa tenang berada disana."

"tapi Oppa…" Ryewook sudah tidak mampu berkata lagi.

"kau tidak perlu mencintaiku lagi, cukup kenanglah aku dalam ingatanmu Wookie, simpanlah aku dalam sudut kenanganmu. Ingatilah aku hanya sebagai orang yang pernah kau cintai, dan bukan yang menemanimu. Sedikit ingatanmu tentangku, itu sudah cukup untukku…" kata Sungmin..

"aku tidak bisa Oppa. aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan aku rela mati hanya untuk selalu bersamamu. Tidakkah Oppa mengerti yang aku rasakan?"

"Oppa sangat mengerti chagi. Oppa bisa merasakan semua yang kamu rasakan. Tapi suratan takdir bukan seperti ini. Kau harus hidup Wookie, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi" kata Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat.

"berjanjilah padaku Wookie. seberat apapun itu, kau pasti akan bertahan. Sesakit apapun itu kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Sesulit apapun jalan yang ada dihadapanmu, tersenyumlah!. Kau hanya harus menghadapi semua ini dengan senyum Wookie. Jangan kau sia-siakan airmatamu, hanya untuk menangisi kepergianku"

"kau kejam Oppa…" kata Ryeowook sambil memukul dada Sungmin, namun pukulannya seolah mengenai angin, perlahan tubuh Sungmin mulai mengabur.

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook kaget

"Oppa harus pergi. mianhe chagi, pulanglah, disini bukan tempatmu. Saranghae…" suara Sungmin menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok dihadapan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kini sendirian di tepi danau.

"Oppa… Sungmin Oppa… jangan tinggalkan aku Oppa… kembalilah Oppa… jeballl…" lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Ryeowook jatuh terhempas.

~O~

"Oppa…." teriak Ryeowook sambil kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kirinya.

"Wookie… bangun saengi…bangun…" eunhyuk panik lalu mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook.

"Sungmin Oppa…" lirih Ryeowook airmata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Wookie… bukalah matamu, ini Eonni…"

Perlahan mata Ryeowook bergerak-gerak lalu kelopaknya terbuka.

"Sungmin Oppa…" matanya masih terus mencari sosok Sungmin.

"tidak ada Sungmin, Wookie. sadarlah" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang mulai menangis.

"tidak, Oppa… Sungmin Oppa… biarkan aku pergi Eonni. Biarkan aku bersama Sungmin Oppa…" Ryeowook mencoba turun dari ranjang,namun Eunhyuk segera memeluknya.

"Wookie… tenanglah Saengi? Jangan bicara seperti itu Wookie".

"lepaskan aku Eonni. biarkan aku pergi…" Ryeowook memberontak dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, walaupun sedang sakit, tapi tenaga Ryeowook luamayan besar juga.

Mendengar suara rebut-ribut dari ruang rawat Ryeowook, membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk segera memasuki kamar. Mereka berdua kaget melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, tenanglah. Kamu kenapa Saengi…" Donghae membantu Enhyuk.

"Sungmin Oppa… biarkan aku bersamanya… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin Oppa.. jebaall" deraian airmata mengalir deras dari mata Ryeowook.

"Wookie, jangan seperti ini nak… kamu harus tabah" Leeteuk mengusap-usap kepala Ryeowook.

"hiks… Oppa… hiks…" suara Ryeowook melemah, hanya airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Donghae masih memeluknya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan bagi Ryeowook.

Tak lama setelah itu, tangisan Ryeowook berhenti. Saat ini dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Leeteuk menunggui Ryeowook didalam kamar, sementara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbincang di luar.

"yeobo, bagaimana ini. Aku sangat khawatir melihat kondisi Ryeowook sekarang" kata Eunhyuk.

"entahlah chagi. Aku juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apalagi setelah insiden semalam. Melihatnya yang bersimbah darah, aku merasa nyawaku sudah menghilang. Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi"

"ya, beruntung Eomma datang ke kamarnya disaat yang tepat. Sehingga nyawanya masih tertolong"

"Wookie… ottokhae?" tanya Donghae sambil meremas rambutnya.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Donghae memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

~O~

"kamu sudah bangun chagi?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang menata bunga segar di meja samping tempat tidur, setelah melihat Ryeowook menggerakan kepalanya.

"Eomma…" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara serak, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"ada apa sayang?" Leeteuk segera mendekati Ryeowook.

"Mianhe…"

"hmmh maaf untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap tangan Ryeowook.

"mianhe, aku selalu membuat Eomma kesulitan. Oppa dan Eonni juga"

"ck sudahlah, tak perlu kamu memikirkan semua itu. Eomma juga Hae dan Hyukkie, tidak ada yang merasa disulitkan olehmu sayang. Eomma lega, saat ini masih bisa melihatmu bernafas dan berbicara begini. Kau tahu, Eomma pikir, Eomma akan segera menyusul Appamu kalau tahu kamu melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin malam"

"aku menyesal Eomma. Aku sungguh minta maaf hiks…"

"iya sayang. Eomma sudah memaafkanmu. Asalkan kamu tidak mengulangi semua itu lagi ya! Jangan menangis lagi ya Wookie. " pinta Leeteuk sambil menghapus airmata Ryeowook.

"aku janji Eomma. Aku akan berusaha lebih tegar lagi…"

"emmh, Donghae Oppa kemana?"

"tadi dia pulang dulu ke rumah, mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan datang"

Tak lama muncullah Donghae di balik pintu kamar. raut kelelahan tampak diwajah Donghae. Melihat itu, Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"selamat sore Eomma, Wookie, bagaimana keadaanmu Saengi?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"sudah lebih baik Oppa…" jawab Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"Wookie, malam ini, kamu ditemani Hae ya!" ujar Leeteuk.

"iya Eomma. Eomma pulang saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Wookie" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum "Emma temani Hyukkie saja dirumah" sambung Donghae.

"hmmh baiklah kalau begitu Eomma pulang dulu ya. Hae ini untukmu, kamu harus jaga kesehatan" kata Leeteuk sebelum pergi, sambil menyerahkan vitamin ketangan Donghae.

"gomawo Eomma…" Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"mianhe aku selalu merepotkan Oppa…" ucap Ryeowook

"gwenchanha, Oppa baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook lalu tersenyum pada Donghae, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya mengatakan baik-baik saja, sementara raut kelelahan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"naaah begini dong Wookie. melihatmu tersenyum, semua sedih yang Oppa rasakan hilang. Teruslah begini ya!" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"mianhe Oppa, aku sudah membuatmu sedih…" Ryeowook menyusupkan wajahnya didada Donghae.

"tidak. Sekarang Oppa sudah tidak sedih lagi. Oppa sudah tenang karena kamu bisa selamat Wookie, ingat jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi. kamu masih menyayangi Oppa kan?" tanya Donghae sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Oppa tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. dengar, jangan kamu lupakan Sungmin, tapi kenanglah dia dalam hatimu. Jadikan cintamu sebagai kekuatan untuk menjalani hari-harimu Wookie. kamu bisa kan?"

"aku akan berusaha Oppa. aku janji tidak akan bersedih karena Sungmin Oppa lagi" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"bagus kalau begitu. Oh iya, Oppa hampir lupa. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu"

"siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Seorang namja tersenyum menatap Ryeowook, berdiri diambang pintu.

"kyunnie…" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip.

"bagaimana kabarmu Wookie? apa sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Ryeowook.

"aku… aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" jawab Ryeowook sambil terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"emmmh, Oppa tinggal dulu ya, kalian ngobrol saja disini" kata Donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kenapa kamu seperti ini siyh? Setelah mendengar semua dari Donghae Hyung aku sangat mencemaskanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang terbalut perban.

"lepaskan Kyu. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi sekarang" Ryeowook menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook, dia kaget karena ternyata Ryeowook sedang menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kamu kenapa Wookie? kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… hiks…" Ryeowook menghapus airmata dipipinya. Tapi bukannya berhenti airmatanya malah semakin deras keluar.

"wookie, kamu…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong, karena Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia menangis di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook, tapi dia segera membalas pelukan Ryeowook, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Sungmin Oppa… Sungmin Oppa bogoshipoyo" tiba-tiba Ryeowook memanggil nama Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas.

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Sungmin Oppa"

Seperti mendengar suara petir di siang hari. Mungkin itu berlebihan, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Hatiku terasa sakit bagai diiris ribuan pisau. Melihat yeoja yang sangat kucintai menangis dalam pelukanku, tapi yang dia panggil adalah namja lain, membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois, tapi aku tidak bisa mengkhianati perasaanku. Aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook, tapi dalam hati kecilku, aku merasa bersalah. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai orang yang dicintai Sungmin Hyung, sudah cukup aku menggunakan jantungnya selama ini. Aku tidak ingin merebut yeojachingunya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungmin Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Ryeowook masih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kepalanya masih menempel di dada Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun dengan jelas, atau mungkin itu adalah detak jantung Sungmin.

"_Oppa, kenapa kau harus memberikan jantungmu pada Kyuhyun? Sekarang aku dapat melihatmu dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ini tidak adil untuknya. Oppa…. ottokhae_?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Ryeowook dan menariknya agar menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, jebal, jangan menangis lagi…" jemari Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan airmata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Dia menggigit ujung bibirnya, mencoba menahan agar airmatanya tidak kembali tumpah, namun usahanya sia-sia, matanya terus saja menangis.

"Wookie, uljima. Jika kamu terus menangis, hatiku semakin sakit Wookie…"

Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun, disana dengan jelas terpancar sakit yang hati Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu tidak sedih lagi Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun perlahan

"aku … aku tidak tahu Kyu. Entah kenapa setiap melihatmu rasanya aku hanya ingin menangis"

"apa karena Sungmin Hyung?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan tatapannya.

"Wookie, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum dan tawamu. Seperti waktu dulu. saat-saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku merindukan senyummu itu. Aku merindukan sosok Ryeowook yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Kenapa sekarang kamu jadi lemah begini?"

"ini semua salahmu Kyuhyun…" Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"iya ini salahmu. Kenapa dulu kita bertemu di taman itu, kenapa kita berdua harus saling mengenal. Kenapa kamu harus bertemu dengan Sungmin Oppa di Jepang, dan kenapa harus kamu yang menerima donor jantung dari Sungmin Oppa?" Ryeowook menatap nanar mata Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyadari semua yang dia katakan sangat menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

"jadi… kamu menyalahkanku?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "seandainya kamu tahu, aku juga tidak ingin menerima jantungnya SUngmin Hyung. Kalau kamu mau, ambillah lagi jantung ini Wookie, aku tidak membutuhkannya, yang aku butuhkan hanya melihat senyummu lagi, kebahagiaanmu itu yang selalu aku inginkan"

"mianhe Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Memang ini semua takdir yang harus aku jalani. Tapi kenapa harus ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"jadi kalau semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku, apa kamu akan bahagia Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun, dadanya terasa sesak menahan perih dari kata yang diucapkan Ryeowook padanya.

"aku tidak tahu Kyu. Aku hanya merasa bahwa pertemuan kita itu salah. Aku… aku bingung. Apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagiku kehilangan Sungmin Oppa, itu terlalu mendadak. Aku hanya merasa bahwa sebagian hidupku juga telah pergi. Tidak ada alasan lagi untukku tersenyum dan bahagia"

"kamu salah Wookie" potong Kyuhyun.

"jika kamu berpikir seperti itu, kamu salah. Ada Teuk Ahjumma, Hae Hyung, Hyukkie noona. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Juga aku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihanmu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya itu salah. Kehadiranku justru membuatmu semakin terluka"

"Kyu… bantu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pinta Ryeowook.

"entahlah Wookie, aku juga tidak tahu. Semuanya kembali lagi kedalam hatimu. Mianhe" jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Tiba-tiba Donghae memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"kalian kenapa? apa Oppa mengganggu?" tanya Donghae.

"kami tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidak mengganggu ko. Eemmh sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Wookie, cepat sembuh ya!"

"Hyung aku pulang ya. Gomawo" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae.

"ya, hati-hati di jalan. Kyu, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" terlihat senyum yang dipaksakan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie…" Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya sambil berdiri di ambang pintu.

"mianhe atas kata-kataku tadi" sesal Ryeowook.

"gwenchanha. Sekarang, jangan berpikir macam-macam Wookie, fokuslah pada kesehatanmu. Aku pulang sekarang ya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook maupun Donghae, Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook. Setetes air jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"_kenapa Wookie, sangat sulit sekali mencintaimu?" _batinnya.

~Dikamar rawat Ryeowook~

"apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan Saengi? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi seperti itu?" tanya Donghae setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan

"jangan dipikirkan Oppa. jeball. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" jawab Ryeowook acuh.

"kamu ini. Jangan permainkan perasaan orang!"

"aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Sudahlah. Oppa… aku ingin pulang. Suasana rumah sakit menakutkan" kata Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memasang wajah aegyo.

"tunggu kata dokter dulu. kamu ini, salah sendiri melakukan yang tidak-tidak, jadinya harus tinggal disini" jawab Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"aku tidak mau Oppa. pokoknya aku ingin pulang sekarang. Lagipula aku sudah sehat Oppa… jeballl" Ryeowook memohon.

"ne. nanti Oppa bicara dulu dengan dokternya" jawab Donghae sambil melotot.

"hehe.. gomawo Oppa…" Ryeowook tersenyum.

Malam itu juga Ryeowook sudah pulang kerumah. Tentu saja setelah memohon dan memaksa pada dokter agar dirinya segera diperbolehkan pulang.

"aah senangnya bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu" Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"kamu ini, kita jadi merasa enak sama dokternya, karena kamu terus memaksa pulang" Donghae duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"kamu tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifatnya Ryeowook. dia itu keras kepala. Sini biar eonni pake kepalamu buat menumbuk bumbu" goda Eunhyuk sambil memegang kepala Ryeowook.

"ayo, chagi kita lepasin niyh kepalanya Wookie, harus di rendam air, biar kepalanya nggak keras lagi" Donghae ikut-ikutan mengganggu Ryeowook. Dengan penuh rasa sayang dia menguyel-uyel(?) kepala adiknya itu.

"aaahhh stoop Oppa, Eonni… sakiiiit… kalian membuatku pusing saja. Aaaa" Ryeowook menghindar dari keisengan HAeHyuk.

"Eomma tolong aku…" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang membuat minuman.

"kalian ini, sudah jangan ganggu Ryeowook. Nanti kalau Wookie sakit lagi bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"tidak akan Eomma. Saeng'ku ini kan kuat. Iya kan Wookie?" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, saat ini dia baru menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun memang benar. Mereka semua menyayanginya. Dalam hatinya Ryeowook bersyukur masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka.

Malam itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Leeteuk juga ikut menginap, semula Leeteuk ingin menemani Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook sudah memastikan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya Leeteuk tidur di kamar tamu.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook masih belum memejamkan matanya. Dengan pelan dia mengelus kotak beludru yang tempo hari diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Dilihatnya beberapa amplop didalamnya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah amplop yang bernomor "1" di sudut kanannya. Disobeknya amplop itu perlahan kemudian dikeluarkan sehelai kertas di dalamnya. Ketika Ryeowook membuka kertas itu, tampak tulisan tangan Sungmin yang rapi menghiasi halaman kertas tersebut.

"Sungmin Oppa…" bisik Ryeowook.

Dibacanya baris demi baris tulisan Sungmin itu.

_Februari 20XX _

_Anyyeong chagi… _

_Bagaimana kabarmu disana? _

_Haaah baru sebulan Oppa tinggal disini, rasanya sudah setahun. _

_Bogoshipoyo chagi… _

_Bagaimana Oppa menghabiskan 23 bulan kedepannya?_

_Chagi, setiap bulan Oppa akan menulis surat untukmu. _

_Ketika Oppa pulang nanti kamu baca ya! _

_Walaupun telat, tapi kamu bisa merasakan kerinduan Oppa padamu. _

_Saat ini sedang musim dingin chagi… _

_Dingiiin.. _

_Kamu jaga kesehatan ya! Ingat pakai pakaian tebal, agar tidak sakit. _

_Saranghae… _

_P.S jangan telat makan Ryeowook chagi… _

_Tertanda _

_Lee Sungmin. _

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca surat dari Sungmin. Setidaknya, sebelum Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya dia tahu bahwa namja itu sangat mencintainya. Ditatapnya tumpukan surat yang masih ada dalam kotak tersebut.

"Oppa, berikan aku kekuatan agar aku bisa menjalani hidup ini meski harus tanpamu"

**TBC**

IGE MWOYA?

*adakah yang menunggu ni ff?*

*mianhe author lgi sibuuuuk buanget Y_Y* *bow*

*ingin segera end* *nggak nyangka bisa nyampe chap 15 gini _*

*gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan review: alif ryeosomnia,Augesteca, santysomnia, ryeo ryeo ryeong, fiewook, park chaesoo, casanova indah, thiefhanie, Array' ryeowook always, Sung Rae In, yumiewooki, Rye.*

*bagi yang bersedia menyempatkan review author haturkan terima kasih*

*see u next chap*


	16. Chapter 16

**Your Heart**

**Cast: **

Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)-(mianhe Oppa..)

Eunhyuk (yeoja)-(mianhe juga unyuk oppa)

Donghae (namja)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (namja)

**Other Cast:**

Zhoumi dan Henry

**Pairing:** KyuWook, slight HaeHyuk

**Genre:** Romance / angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning:** GS, Gaje, Typo, tak sesuai EYD.. persiapkan mental dan fisik sebelum membaca ff ini.. kkkkk

**Disclaimer**: cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, saya Cuma meminjam nama.

_**Selamat Membaca**_

Pagi itu, Ryeowook terlihat sudah rapi. Wajahnya sudah tidak murung lagi. senyuman terlihat indah menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Rambutnya dia ikat di belakang kepala menyerupai ekor kuda, setelah memoles wajah dengan sedikit bedak dan mengoleskan lipstick berwana peach di bibirnya, Ryeowook segera keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil menuruni tangga dia sedikit bersenandung, rupanya suasana hatinya sudah benar-benar membaik.

"Wookie, kamu ceria sekali hari ini" sapa Eunhyuk.

"iya dong Eonni, aku harus selalu bersemangat! Oh iya hari ini pesanan bunga datang kan?"

"iya, hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk"

"tenang saja Eonni, biar nanti aku bantu" Ryeowook bersemangat.

"baiklah Saengi…" Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya merapikan pot-pot kecil yang tersusun di rak.

"kenapa aku belum melihat Henry dan ZhouMi Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang kesekeliling toko.

"itu dia, hari ini mereka tidak masuk kerja. Kebetulan hari ini mereka ujian di kampusnya dan jadwal ujian mereka bersamaan. Makanya tadi Eonni bilang hari ini akan sangat sibuk"

"ooh begitu. Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan tenaga untuk hari ini. Hwaiting Ryeowook" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"_kenapa dia semangat sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi baguslah, lebih baik aku melihat Wookie yang ceria seperti ini daripada melihatnya murung terus_" kata hati Enhyuk.

Beberapa jenis bunga tampak sedang disortir oleh Eunhyuk sementara Ryeowook membuat karangan bunga yang dipesan oleh sebuah perusahaan. Hari itu memang sangat sibuk bagi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dan entah kenapa ketika mereka hanya berdua, banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang, salah satunya ibunya Kyuhyun.

"anyyeong hasimnika Ahjumma… bagaimana kabarnya?" sapa Ryeowook ceria.

"ahjumma baik-baik saja. Bagaimana juga kabarmu Ryeowookie?" tanya ibunya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"aku juga baik Ahjumma… silahkan Ahjumma lihat-lihat dulu bunganya, kebetulan hari ini bunga yang segar, barusaja tiba" Ryeowook mempersilahkan ibunya Kyuhyun untuk melihat-lihat.

"waaah kalian sedang sibuk ya? Ahjumma pilih sendiri boleh ya?"

"tentu saja Ahjumma. Maafkan kami, hari ini ZhouMi Oppa dan Henry tidak masuk kerja jadinya sangat sibuk"

"iya ahjumma mengerti. Kamu lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu"

"baik ahjumma…"

Sementara ibunya Kyuhyun memilih bunga yang disukai, Ryeowook kembali berkutat dengan karangan bunganya. Hanya memerlukan sentuhan akhir, maka karangan bunga itu akan selesai. Eunhyuk juga tampak sedang merapikan bunga yang tadi selesai di sortir, beberapa kali dia beralih ke meja kasir untuk menerima pembayaran dari pelanggan yang membeli bunganya.

"aaah akhirnya selesai juga. Melelahkan sekali ya Eonni?" Ryeowook sedikit meregangkan bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"iya, mata Eonni juga sampai berkunang-kunang begini, melihat bunga-bunga yang bertumpuk itu"

"hahaha Eonni, ya sudah, makan dulu biar ada tenaga lagi"

"Eonni bukannya lapar, tapi hanya pusing melihat bunga yang berwarna-warni itu"

"terserah Eonni saja lah…"

"ini, tolong buatkan sebuket bunga mawar ini ya!" pinta ibunya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan tangkai mawar pada Ryeowook.

"oh, ahjumma sudah selesai. baiklah aku akan membuatkannya sekarang" Ryeowook mengambil tangkai-tangkai mawar itu lalu membuat sebuket mawar yang indah.

"oh iya Ahjumma, akhir-akhir aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Apa dia sehat saja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil duduk disamping ibunya Kyuhyun. Suasana toko sedikit lebih tenang, hanya tinggal beberapa pelanggan yang ada disana.

"kyuhyun? Aaahhh dia baik-baik saja" jawab ibunya Kyuhyun agak canggung.

"kenapa dia jarang kemari? Biasanya hampir setiap hari dia akan duduk disana sambil memainkan PSP-nya" Ryeowook menunjuk kursi di samping ibunya Kyuhyun.

Ibunya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak di Korea lagi" jawabnya tenang.

"mwo?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"iya, dia memutuskan tinggal di luar negeri"

Demi mendengar jawabannya, Ryeowook langsung lemas tenaganya seolah menghilang. Raut kekagetan nampak jelas diwajah Ryeowook.

"kenapa dia pergi Ahjumma? Dia tinggal dimana sekarang?" Ryeowook mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bertanya.

"ahjumma tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya dia pergi. Katanya dia hanya ingin menambah pengalaman, makanya memutuskan tinggal di luar negeri. Ahjumma sudah melarangnya, tapi dia sangat keras kepala tidak mau menuruti permintaan Ahjumma"

"dia tinggal dimana, ahjumma?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak kalah penasaran.

"mianhe, Kyuhyun meminta Ahjumma untuk tidak mengatakannya pada kalian. Dia bahkan meminta Ahjumma untuk bersumpah tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaannya" sesal ibunya Kyuhyun.

"berani sekali Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku. Kapan dia pergi?" Ryeowook geram, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"setelah menjengukmu di rumah sakit, besoknya dia langsung pergi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian?" tanya ibunya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Deg

Ryeowook terperanjat. Dia ingat kata-kata yang telah dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya sakit. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, mengapa dengan bodohnya dia mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Ahjumma, itu… itu salahku, sehingga Kyuhyun pergi"

Eunhyuk dan ibunya Kyuhyun saling bertatapan tidak mengerti.

"memang apa yang kamu katakan pada Kyuhyun Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Ryeowook.

"semuanya… semuanya salahku Eonni. dia pergi karena aku. Aku terlalu banyak menyakiti hatinya… hiks… mianhe Kyu… mianhe Ahjumma…hiks…" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook,

"sudahlah Wookie, itu semua sudah terjadi, tidak perlu ditangisi dan disesali" ibunya kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Ryeowook.

"tapi ahjumma, mianhe. Kyuhyun… dia pergi karena aku… aku sangat menyesal…" Ryeowook menatap wajah ibunya Kyuhyun.

"gwenchanha, Ahjumma sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Mungkin ini yang terbaik yang harus kalian jalani" ibunya Kyuhyun menghibur Ryeowook.

"tapi Ahjumma, aku…"

"sssttt sudahlah. Ahjumma mengerti. Sebaiknya kamu selesaikan buket ini, hari sudah sore, Ahjumma harus pulang" kata ibunya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"aaahh iya. Mianhe ahjumma… aku akan meneruskannya sekarang" sambil menghapus airmatanya Ryeowook kembali menyusun tangkai-tangkai mawar itu.

Eunhyuk dan ibunya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja. Eunhyuk tahu yang dilakukan ibunya kyuhyun untuk sedikit mengalihkan perasaan sedih Ryeowook.

"ahjumma, padahal biarkan Ryeowook menangis sebentar…" Enhyuk sedikit berbisik.

"aku tidak tega melihat Ryeowookie menangis. Jadi biarkan dia meneruskan buket itu…" ibunya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

**~O~**

Selesai menutup toko bunga, Ryeowook berpamitan pada Eunhyuk untuk pergi ke taman. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini dia rajin menyempatkan diri mengunjungi taman untuk membaca surat dari Sungmin. Setiap hari dia membaca satu surat, dan hari ini tersisa satu surat terakhir yang belum dibacanya.

"Eonni, aku pergi ke taman sekarang ya!" pamit Ryeowook.

"iya, pulangnya jangan terlalu malam, nanti Donghae bisa ngomel semalam suntuk" ingat Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, kebetulan di taman itu sedang ada sebuah acara, sehingga dia menikmati kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Karena terlalu menikmati acara itu Ryeowook tidak menyadari hari sudah larut malam. Akibatnya semalaman dia dan Eunhyuk diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Donghae. Donghae merasa cemas karena Ryeowook berkeliaran di malam hari hanya seorang diri, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"iya tenang saja Eonni, aku hanya sebentar. Mungkin sampai matahari terbenam saja" Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"baiklah…"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ryeowook segera menuju taman. Baginya taman itu merupakan tempat terindahnya bersama Sungmin. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu Sungmin menyanyikan lagu untuknya, memberinya cincin. Semuanya kembali terbayang dengan jelas dalam benaknya.

Ryeowook menduduki sebuah bangku. Dikeluarkannya amplop berwarna pink sakura dari dalam tas. Kemudian amplop tersebut disobek dan diambil sehelai kertas dari dalamnya. Deretan tulisan tangan yang rapi menghiasi baris demi baris kertas terebut.

_Anyyeong Wookie chagi…_

_Bogoshipeoyeo…._

_Kamu merindukan Oppa kan?_

_Oppa dapat merasakannya chagi…_

_Melalui angin yang berhembus, Oppa dapat mendengar suaramu memanggil Oppa._

_Nado bogosipoyo Ryeowook chagi._

_Tidak terasa sudah sebelas bulan Oppa tinggal disini._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga selalu sehat._

_Chagi, hari ini Oppa melihat hanami._

_Emmh, kamu tahu, tanah yang Oppa pijak saat ini berwarna pink._

_Itu karena banyak sekali kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan._

_Sebagian orang bilang, bunga sakura yang berguguran menandakan kematian._

_Tapi Oppa tidak percaya pada mitos seperti itu._

_Chagi, suatu hari Oppa ingin mengajakmu kemari._

_Menikmati hangatnya warna sakura._

_Hanya kita berdua._

_Kalau perlu, kita ber'honeymoon' disini_

_Hehehe._

_Bagaimana kabar Donghae dan Ahjumma?_

_Aaah rasanya Oppa ingin pulang kesana._

_Oppa merindukan suaramu, wajahmu, senyummu._

_Kamu masih setia menunggu Oppa kan?_

_Hari ini, mungkin hanya inilah yang bisa Oppa tulis untukmu._

_Terjadi sesuatu padaku tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas chagi._

_Jaga kesehatan ya!_

_Anyyeong ^^_

_Tertanda_

_Lee Sungmin._

Setelah selesai membaca, Ryeowook kembali melipat surat itu kemudian dimasukan kedalam amplopnya semula. Ryeowook tersenyum, memahami arti surat Sungmin tadi. Terjadi sesuatu padanya, ia ingat ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. Perlahan matahari mulai menghilang, hanya semburat senja berwarna jingga yang menemani Ryeowook kini. Tiba-tiba sesosok tangan kini menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, memberinya sedikit ketenangan. Ryeowook menatap sosok namja yang ada di sampingnya. Kemudian mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Sorot mata namja itu penuh dengan kasih sayang menatap teduh wajah Ryeowook.

"Oppa, aku akan lebih kuat. Menjalani hidup ini, menghadapi apapun yang ada dihadapanku. Semuanya karenamu, Oppa adalah kekuatan yang aku miliki. Gomawo, sudah mengisi kekosongan hatiku…" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu hanya menganggukan kepala, senyuman manis tersungging indah dari bibirnya. Perlahan sosok itu memudar lalu hilang tak berbekas.

"_aku tidak akan lagi menangisi kepergianmu, kepergian Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan menantikan bahagia datang menghampiriku, tapi aku akan menjemput kebahagiaanku. Dimanapun aku berada aku hanya ingin bahagia_"

**~O~**

Hari berganti hari, mengubah musim yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Ryeowook. Tidak ada lagi airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Semua tampak indah, dengan semangat yang dia miliki untuk menapaki masa depannya.

Waktu telah terlewati selama satu tahun, selama itu pula Ryeowook tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun lagi. Saat ini dia memfokuskan aktivitasnya mengurus toko bunga dan memajukan panti asuhan yang didirikan Leeteuk. Tak ada lagi kesedihan dan kemurungan di hatinya. Tak pernah ada lagi keluh kesah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semua dia jalani dengan setulus hati. Apapun yang menimpanya dia terima dengan rela.

Pagi ini rumah Ryeowook nampak ramai berbeda dari biasanya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, sementara Ryeowook dan Donghae sibuk dengan tas dan koper yang telah dikeluarkan dari kamar Ryeowook. Setelah selesai mereka sarapan bersama.

"Wookie, kenapa kamu harus pergi siyh? Oppa disini bagaimana?" rajuk Donghae.

"mianhe Oppa, tapi aku ingin mencari pengalaman saja. Sekarang kan sudah ada Hyukkie Eonni yang mengurus Oppa" jawab Ryeowook sambil melirik Eunhyuk.

"iya tapi kenapa harus pergi ke London? Itu terlalu jauh Saengii… Oppa khawatir padamu…"

"tenanglah Oppa, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku disana. Kalian doakan saja aku, agar semuanya berjalan lancar" Eunhyuk mengacak poni Ryeowook.

"yaa, kalau kamu pergi, rumah ini pasti akan terasa sepi. Kami pasti akan sangat merindukan suara cemprengmu itu Saengi…" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"aishh… Eonni, kalian jangan seperti ini. Setidaknya berikan aku semangat agar aku tidak ragu-ragu" Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"kalau menurut Eomma, tidak ada salahnya Wookie mencoba tinggal di luar negeri. Menambah pengalaman juga belajar hidup mandiri. Iya kan chagi?" Leeteuk tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"naaah harusnya kalian itu seperti Eomma, mendukungku. Iya Eomma, aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri, setidaknya aku ingin tahu hidup di negeri orang itu seperti apa"

"Oppa doakan disana kamu sukses Wookie, tidak ada rintangan apapun juga"

"iya, kalau ada apa-apa telpon kemari ya Saengiku yang manis…" Eunhyuk memeluk bahu Ryeowook.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan sarapan dengan diiringi canda tawa.

Jam sepuluh taxi yang dipesan Ryeowook sudah tiba, pertanda mereka harus segera berpisah. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhoumi dan Henry sudah berjejer rapi mengantarkan Ryeowook, tadinya mereka ingin mengantar sampai bandara, namun Ryeowook melarangnya.

Pertama Ryeowook memeluk Leeteuk, sangat erat.

"Eomma, jangan lupakan aku ya, jaga kesehatan Eomma, tinggallah di rumah ini" Ryeowook tampak menahan airmatanya.

"iya sayang Eomma akan menjaga kesehatan Eomma, kamu juga hati-hati ya disana" ujar Leeteuk sambil menciumi pipi Ryeowook. Sebenarnya hatinya sungguh merasa berat membiarkan Ryeowook pergi seorang diri, namun demi kebaikan Ryeowook dia mengijinkannya.

"Oppa… gomawo…" airmata Ryeowook tumpah ketika harus berpamitan pada Donghae.

"heeeyyy, apa yang kamu katakan? Jangan mengatakan gomawo pada Oppa. katakanlah bahwa kamu akan segera pulang ke Korea" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"selama disana jaga dirimu baik-baik Wookie. jangan lupa memberi kabar kesini" pinta Donghae, lalu mencium pipi Ryeowook sayang.

"tentu saja Oppa, aku akan selalu mengirimi kabar untuk kalian"

Giliran Eunhyukpun tiba, airmata yeoja itu sudah mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Yaa, Saengi. Kamu jangan lupakan Eonni ya! Cepat pulang! Hiks…"

"iya Eonni sayang, aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian. Sudah jangan menangis lagi Eonni. Nanti, ketika keponakanku lahir aku pasti akan pulang" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengelus perut Eunhyuk yang tampak membuncit.

"jaga kesehatan ya Saengiku yang manis, Eonni tidak mau kamu sampai sakit" Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabnnya.

"Oppa, jaga Hyukkie Eonni dengan baik ya! Dia eonni'ku satu-satunya kupunya!" pinta Ryeowook pada Donghae.

"tentu saja Wookie, tak perlu kamu minta, Oppa akan selalu menjaga harta Oppa yang paling berharga ini" kata Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"yeoboo…" Eunhyuk terlihat malu-malu. Semua yang ada disana hanya mengulum senyum.

"Zhoumi Oppa, Henry, aku pergi ya. Maafkan seandainya selama ini aku memiliki salah pada kalian" Ryeowook memeluk Zhoumi dan Henry satu persatu.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Oppa tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan pergi seperti ini. Ingat, kamu jangan telat makan ya!" pesan Zhoumi.

"Noona, kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Segera pulang ya…" timpal Henry.

"aah kalian ini. Aku masih belum berangkat sudah diminta cepat pulang. Aku titipkan toko bunga ini pada kalian, tolong jaga dengan baik ya!" pinta Ryeowook pada Henry dan Zhoumi.

"berrreess serahkan saja pada kami" Zhoumi merangkul bahu Henry sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Setelah berpamitan, Ryeowook berjalan menuju taxi. Sebelum masuk kedalamnya, Ryeowook membungkukkan badan sebagai ungkapan terimakasih pada mereka yang selalu ada untuknya. Taxipun mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Ryeowook, sambil melambaikan tangan, airmata Ryeowook mengalir perlahan dipipinya.

"_gomawo Eomma, Oppa, Eonni, kalian selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Saranghae_…" batin Ryeowook.

**THE END**

*mian salah ketik hehehe*

**~O~ **

Sudah dua minggu Ryeowook tinggal di London. Keadaannya sungguh sangat berbeda dengan di Korea. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mungil yang disewa dengan harga yang cukup murah. Sebenarnya tujuan Ryeowook tinggal di London ini adalah dia ingin mempelajari berbagai jenis bunga. Diawali dengan kota London, jika memungkinkan dia ingin sekali tour keliling dunia mempelajari jenis-jenis bunga yang menjadi cirri khas dari setiap negara. Tapi ada disini saja itu sudah cukup bagi Ryeowook. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keuangannya dia bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di sebuah café yang cukup besar.

Udara pagi itu terasa dingin menyentuh kulit, walaupun saat ini sedang musim panas, tapi tetap saja suhu udara paling tinggi hanya sampai 15oC, membuatnya mau tak mau mengenakan mantel tebal. Karena sekarang hari minggu Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menikmati matahari pagi kota London. Sejak kedatangannya kemari, dia belum pernah jalan-jalan sama sekali, Karena sudah disibukan dengan pekerjaannya.

Ternyata, walaupun udara cukup dingin, tidak membuat orang-orang berdiam diri di rumah, buktinya di taman ini cukup banyak orang yang menikmati segarnya udara pagi. Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai Thames yang terkenal itu. Sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk sebuah kaleng minuman.

Deg.

Sejenak dia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun..

"aaah kenapa saat ini aku teringat Kyuhyun ya? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" Ryeowook bertanya dalam hati.

Namun, karena keisengannya Ryeowook berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kaleng itu. Masa bodoh saja, toh orang-orang tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ryeowook terus saja menendang-nendang kaleng itu hingga bentuknya mulai penyok(?). Karena tidak sadar, Ryeowook menendang kaleng itu dengan bertenaga. Tiba-tiba..

"aaaawwww…" teriak seseorang didepan Ryeowook. rupanya kaleng tersebut mengenai seorang namja yang duduk di bangku taman.

Ryeowook rasanya ingin kabur dari tempat itu, namun dia ingat, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang dia lakukan. Dengan pasti, Ryeowook menghampiri namja itu, walaupun hatinya sangat takut, tapi dia tidak tega juga melihat orang lain tersiksa karenanya. Namja itu meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya, untung saja tidak sampai berdarah.

"eemmhh… I'm sorry Sir, I don't mean. Are you okay?" tanya Ryeowook perlahan.

Demi mendengar suara yeoja yang ada dihadapannya, mata namja itu terbelalak sempurna.

"Wookie…?" tanya namja itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun…?" Ryeowook tidak kalah terkejut mendapati namja yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun.

Kedua pandangan mereka saling bertemu, tatapan penuh kerinduan tampak dari keduanya. Waktu seolah terhenti, Kejadian ini sangat mirip dengan pertemuan awal mereka.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi dia segera memeluk Ryeowook.

"Wookie, apakah ini benar-benar kamu? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

"ini nyata Kyu, ini aku Ryeowook…"Ryeowook balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku Kyu, maafkan semua perkataanku padamu, maaf sudah membuatmu pergi…" Ryeowook menyusupkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Wookie, semua yang terjadi di masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu… kau tahu wookie, aku sangat merindukanmu…" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku juga Kyu, bahkan kerinduanku lebih besar dari rindumu padaku…"

**~O~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di bangku taman. Mereka tengah asyik memperhatikan anak kecil yang sedang berlarian.

"Kyu, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, kenapa kamu harus meninggalkan Korea? Kalau kamu marah padaku, seharusnya kamu katakan, bukannya malah kabur…" Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping.

"kabur? Aku tidak kabur Wookie. aku hanya ingin menenangkan perasaanku saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu Wookie. Dengar, aku hanya tidak ingin, setiap kamu melihatku, yang kamu ingat hanya Sungmin Hyung lalu setelah itu kamu menangis. Hatiku sakit setiap kali melihat tangisanmu itu Wookie…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"kamu jahat Kyu…" ucap Ryeowook dingin.

"wae?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"kamu jahat karena berpikir seperti itu. Awalnya aku memang seolah melihat Sungmin Oppa dalam dirimu, tapi semakin lama aku semakin sadar bahwa yang aku pikirkan selama ini salah. Sungmin adalah Sungmin dan kamu tetaplah seorang Kyuhyun. Yang Sungmin Oppa berikan padamu tidaklah mengubah siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi ketika aku menyadari semuanya, kamu malah menghilang dari Korea. Selama ini, kamu membuat hidupku berada dalam rasa penyesalan Kyu" Ryeowook meneteskan airmatanya.

"mianhe Wookie, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu. Mianhe ya!" Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook.

"tapi sekarang, aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Ryeowook menyusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"ne, Wookie. Selama aku disinipun aku selalu merindukanmu, mengharap suatu hari dapat melihat lagi senyummu, mendengar suaramu, melihat tawamu. Dan aku juga bersyukur dapat melihatmu disini" Ryeowook menganggukan kepala.

"Wookie, bogoshipoyo…" ucap Kyuhyun

"hmm, nado bogoshipoyo Kyunnie…" Kyuhyun merasa bahagia, mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Kyunnie" lagi.

"Wookie, saranghae…" Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"mworago?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut.

"aku selalu mencintaimu Wookie, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, apakah aku tidak bisa tinggal dihatimu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"emm, tapi aku…"

"jeballll Wookie, bukalah hatimu sekaliii saja untukku!" mohon kyuhyun.

"mian Kyunnie, tapi aku tidak bisa" jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepala.

"kamu sungguh masih mencintai Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pasrah

"iya, sampai sekarang dia selalu ada didalam hatiku, memberikanku kekuatan untuk melanjutkan hidup ini…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepala.

"aiish Wookie, jadi kamu hanya akan menganggapku sebagai teman saja?" Kyuhyun benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

"iya. Mianhe…"

"ya sudah, tidak apa-apa deh, mungkin selamanya kamu hanya akan menganggapku sebagai teman, tapi Wookie, bagaimana dengan hatiku? Setidaknya sekali saja hmmmpp…." omongan Kyuhyun terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Ryeowook tengah menyumpal bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

"kamu cerewet…" ucap Ryeowook sambil mencubit hidung Kyuhyun.

"Wook… Wookie… kamu… kamu…." Kyuhyun tergagap

"aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku Kyunnie. Dengar, maksudku tidak bisa, adalah aku tidak bisa menolakmu, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menyakiti hatimu. Dan aku minta maaf karena aku juga ingin berteman denganmu, temanku menjalani hidup, sampai maut memisahkan kita. Daaan nado saranghae… aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnie…" Ryeowook tersenyum manis, matanya berbinar ketika mengatakan semua perasaan hatinya pada Kyuhyun.

"jadi… maksudmu…" Kyuhyun masih memproses apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook padanya.

"iiih Kyunnie… nado saranghae…" semburat merah menghiasi pipi Ryeowook.

"jinja…?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"tentu saja Kyunnie, apa kamu masih belum percaya?" lama-lama Ryeowook merasa kesal juga.

"aaah, benarkah ini, … jadi, kamu juga mencintaiku?" Ryeowook hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"yeeesss… aku bahagia sekali WOokie, gomawoyo… jeongmal Saranghae…" Kyuhyun tertawa senang, sambil memeluk erat Ryeowook lalu menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali.

**~O~ **

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota London. Naik kapal pesiar menyusuri sungai Thames. Disepanjang sungai terlihat bangunan bersejarah yang ada disana, mulai dari London Bridge, London Eye, dan Tower Bridge.

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar sempurna di perut Ryeowook dan Ryeowook dengan nyamannya menyandarkan diri di dada Kyuhyun. Kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman, udara dingin sudah tidak terlalu terasa bagi keduanya.

"Kyunnie… gomawo…" bisik Ryeowook sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"umm gomawo untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"gomawo, karena kamu tidak pernah mengubah perasaanmu padaku, gomawo karena kamu terus mencintaiku, gomawo sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku…" Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aaah, itu memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan. Kau tahu Wookie, ketika aku meninggalkan Korea, aku memiliki sebuah keyakinan bahwa suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dan akan selalu bersama-sama. Dan, ternyata keyakinanku tidak sia-sia. Sekarang, aku bisa memelukmu, dan bersama denganmu. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

"nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun…" senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya dagu Ryeowook, kemudian dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. Bibir yang semula hanya saling menempel kini berubah saling melumat. Kyuhyun mengusap seluruh permukaan bibir Ryeowook dengan lidahnya kemudian dia masukkan kedalam mulut Ryeowook dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalamnya, saliva keduanya kini telah berbaur sempurna.

"emmh Kyu emmmh…" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, memintanya menghentikan kegiatannya ini karena kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dahinya ditempelkan didahi Ryeowook, senyuman kembali terulas dari bibirnya. Wajah Ryeowook semakin merona sempurna, melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Wookie, sepertinya kita harus segera pulang ke Korea" ucap Kyuhyun.

"wae? Aku kan baru dua minggu tinggal disini…" rajuk Ryeowook.

"emmh, aku harus segera menemui Donghae Hyung…" kata Kyuhyun.

"memang ada apa Kyunnie, kenapa kamu mau bertemu dengan HaePpa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"aku ingin segera melamarmu Wookie, aku… sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi seorang Appa…" goda Kyuhyun.

Blussshh

Sontak saja wajah Ryeowook kini sudah serupa dengan kepiting rebus.

"aiisshh Kyu... kamu membuatku malu…"

"kenapa harus malu siyh Wookie, aku tidak sabar memiliki aegya yang lucu dan imut sepertimu, lalu kita mengantarnya ke sekolah, setelah itu dia akan beranjak dewasa lalu punya pacar, kamu dengan cerewetnya akan menasihati anak kita habis-habisan, kemudian anak kita menikah dan melahirkan anak, lalu kita menjadi kakek dan nenek, menghabiskan usia senja kita sambil mengasuk cucu-cucu kita, waah hidup yang romantiss…"

Plukkk

"awww appo…" Kyuhyun meringis, pasalnya Ryeowook tanpa perasaan menjitak kepalanya.

"sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun, khayalanmu terlalu jauh. Aku masih belum mau jadi nenek-nenek…" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"iya kalau tidak mau ya sudah, jangan ada acara menjitak kepala, kan sakit Wookie…" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang merengut.

Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun, tidak ada senyuman di wajah namja itu.

"_apa jangan-jangan jitakanku terlalu keras ya?"_ pikir Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie… kamu tidak marah kan?" Ryeowook mengusap tangan Kyuhyun.

"yang sakit bukan tanganku, tapi kepalaku…" jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"iishh… mianhe ya, aku tidak sengaja…" Ryeowook memasang puppy eyesnya mengharap Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi padanya. Namu, masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Ryeowook mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan memainkan rambut ikalnya.

"mianhe Kyunnie sayang, jangan marah lagi ya!" ujar Ryeowook lembut.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Ryeowook intens.

"memangnya siapa yang marah chagi? Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu…" Kyuhyun mencoba menghampiri bibir Ryeowook lagi.

"eeeh, kamu mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mungil…

"emmh emmmh emmmh" jawaban Kyuhyun tidak jelas karena tangan Ryeowook masih dengan manis membekapnya.

"ah aku lupa…" Ryeowook segera melepaskan tangannya..

"aduh, kamu itu apa-apaan siyh Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"emmh memangnya kenapa? lagi pula salah sendiri kepalamu main nyelonong saja, kan aku malu" Ryeowook tertunduk.

"iissh, kenapa malu, semua yang ada disini tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"bukan begitu, lihat tuh anak kecil disana dari tadi dia memperhatikan kita. Nanti bagaimana kalau ibunya marah, karena kita bermesraan di tempat umum…"

"ooh itu ya… hehe… mianhe ya…" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada anak kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Anak kecil itu tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya.

"kalau begitu besok kita pulang ya!" pinta Kyuhyun kembali pada pembicaraannya yang tadi.

"emmh, terserah padamu saja Kyu…"

"jinja? Kalau kita menikah besok, kamu juga akan setuju?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Kyunnie sayang, kamu harus tetap meminta ijin dari HaePpa dulu… hmmh?"

"baiklah Wookie chagi… saranghae…" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"nado saranghae Kyunnie, gomawo…" Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi masih berjalan menyusuri sungai Thames. Suasana senja yang indah dengan lampu yang menyala terang dari setiap bangunan yang terlewati. Bulan dan bintang samar mulai menampakkan diri di jingganya warna langit saat itu. Perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terus mengalir, seumpama aliran sungai ini, menuju muara kebahagiaan yang sudah lama mereka nantikan.

**THE END**

Sedikit intermezzo.

Acara presscon hari ini digelar untuk mengetahui bagaimana kesan-kesan cast yang ada dalam fict- your heart ini.

Ryeowook: "waaaa masa aku disini jadi yeoja siyh? Tapi nggak apa-apa aku kan harus professional. Huhuhu, authornya jahat, masa aku harus selalu dibikin menderita siyh dalam cerita ini. Huh…"

Eunhyuk: "yang jadi yeoja bukan hanya Wookie saja masa aku juga dibikin jadi yeoja, lagi hamil pula.. hueee"

Leeteuk: "yaaa kalian masih mending siyh jadi yeoja terus ada pasangannya, nah coba aku, harus jadi emak-emak yang bijaksana. Ckckkc" *lempar bom pada author*

Donghae: "aku pernah dibikin kecelakaan, sampe-sampe harus berjalan pake kruk. Hiks…"

Sungmin: "kalau aku, sudah mah pergi merantau ke Jepang, masa gak pernah pulang, lama nunggu akhirnya aku almarhum deh. Hueee author kejam. *pulang tinggal nama* hmmh sepertinya yang enak itu perannya Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun: "bohong. Aku tuh nggak habis pikir kenapa tiap ketemu Ryeowook harus dapat timpukan kaleng, kan kasian jidatku sakit. *member deathglare pada author*. Nooh yang enak tuh jadi Zhoury"

ZhouRy: "hehe… kerjaan kita cuma mengurus bungaaa aja. Yaaa namanya juga peran pendukung kita terima deh"

**~O~ **

Yaaaay akhirnya end juga. Bagaimana reader ceritanya? Semoga puas ya.

Mianhe chapter ini kepanjangan. Author udah kesel bkin mereka menderita terus.

Mian juga buat yang sejak awal ingin minwook. ^_^ ntar deh author bikinin ff minwook ya. *nggak tahu kapan* hehe..

Kyuwook shiper WAJIB ngasih review!

Special thanks untuk yang tidak pernah absen memberi review dari chap pertama hingga akhir: **thiefhanie, Santysomnia dan Ryeo Ryeo Ryeong**. Ini special untuk kalian. ^^

Gomawo yang udah review dichap kemarin: **thiefhanie, ryeo ryeo ryeong, vhentea, sung rae in, alif ryeosomnia, santysomnia dan fiewook.**

Gomawo juga buat para silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff abal ini, walaupun kalian tidak pernah memberi review tapi author yakin ko kalian sukaaaa banget sama ff ini kan? Iya kaaaannn? *plaaaakk ditabok silent reader*

Oke deh sebagai permintaan terakhir, author mohon reviewnya. Gamsahamnida. Bow. ^^

I love U All…


End file.
